


Harsh Reality

by Duochanfan



Series: Harsh Reality [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Child Abuse, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Kid Fic, Neglect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-29 23:05:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 94,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duochanfan/pseuds/Duochanfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Petunia and Vernon Dursely are taking their son, Dudley on Holiday. Poor Harry will be staying with Marge Dursely for the next thirty days. Marge has only heard bad things about the little boy that will be staying with her. Now with a chance to meet face to face, will she be able to see underneth the tales told to her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day One - The Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Harry Potter, just playing around with them for a little while.

** Harsh Reality **

_Day One – The Arrival  
_

Marjorie Dursley slammed down her house phone and scowled at it. Wishing to herself that the one she had been talking to would call back with some good news for once in his life. When it didn't ring she huffed a little as she stalked into the living room of her two bed roomed cottage. Her brother, Vernon Dursley and his thin and frail wife, Petunia were going on holiday for a month, taking their precious and the apple of the eye, son with them. Unfortunately for her, she was being burdened down with their nephew, one Harry Potter.

The trip would be taking the Dursley family to Disney World, Florida. It was an early treat for Dudley who would be celebrating his fifth birthday a month after they returned. Marge had been told that they had tried to get Mrs Figg, a neighbour of theirs, who had looked after Harry before, to take him for the month. Mrs Figg had gone away herself, to visit some family and couldn't take little Harry. This would be the first time she will be meeting the boy, and from what her brother and sister-in-law had told her, she needed to keep a close eye on him.

She went upstairs and towards the spare bedroom, it wasn't fit for a child of four years. It was done much like her own room, in lilac and not sea blue. It was done in pastels, as was most of her house. She had always preferred, understated was the way to go, as she often told her closest friend Colonel Fubster.

She went over to the bed, making sure that the sheets were straight and the covers would be warm enough. It was the beginning of April, but Garrigill, in Cumbria, was going through a rather bad cold snap. A few days ago it had even snowed a little. Marge had brought the small cottage near the little village of less than 200, after her father had passed away, leaving her and her brother a nicely sized inheritance, she had invested wisely and got a good return on them every month. There were a few cottages set a little further from the village, three of them, the third belonged to an elderly couple, who enjoyed the fresh air of this beautiful little village.

She went to the window and looked down to the kennels, she had a small puppy farm, though she would only let the females have a litter once every year and a half, and only a maximum of three litters. She then, with the help of Colonel Fubster, found homes for them after she had them spayed. She missed them when they left, but she knew that she couldn't keep that many. She had a family of Collies, Bulldogs and Labradors. The Bulldogs had a litter six months ago, the Labradors still had their pups, and they were only three and a half weeks old. And the Collies were waiting for the birth, which should be in two weeks.

The room was neat she decided as she walked back out and down the steep stairs. They would be here soon, they had just gone past Lartington Lane, they should only be another twenty minutes at most, if there was no traffic, and in this area, there shouldn't be. She sat down in the living room and looked over to the dog basket nearby, she smiled a little as she looked at her dog, Ripper, he was getting on in age and soon she would be breading him one last time to make sure she kept the line going. The first dog she had was called Ripper and this was Ripper's great grandfather.

"Well Ripper," she grunted as she talked to her precious pooch, "that nasty little runt will be here soon. If he thinks he will be able to get away with all the trouble he causes for poor Vernon and Petunia, he has another thing coming."

The bulldog grunted in response to his mistress's words, though he only understood one or two of them.

XxXxX

A diminutive and scrawny boy sat still and quiet in the backseat of the moving car. He looked to be only three, but would be celebrating his fifth birthday in four months time. He looked out of the window and watched as countryside passed him by. Beside him sat his cousin, Dudley. Sitting in the passenger seat was his Aunt Petunia and driving the car was his Uncle Vernon, Harry could hear him grumble about driving all the way to Cumbria and then back down to Birmingham International Airport for their flight to Florida.

"Mummy," he complained again, "I'm bored."

Petunia turned in her seat to look at her precious little boy, "I know you are Duddykins, why don't you play with your crayons and book and make a nice picture for me so I can hang it on the fridge at home when we get back." She suggested.

His face lit up, "yeah mummy, I'll draw us at Disney World." He enthused as he shot a smug look at his cousin.

"You're such a good little boy, Duddykins." Petunia gushed over him, she turned to face Harry and glared at him, "this is how you should be boy, a good boy. But no, you have to be a freak, just like your pathetic drunkard parents." She hissed at him.

Harry cowered down in his seat and remained silent, he knew better than to say anything, knowing that Uncle Vernon would stop the car to deal with him. Harry shook slightly in fear and sat looking down at his lap until he couldn't feel Aunt Petunia's gaze on him anymore.

He snuck a glance at Dudley who was now drawing a picture, Harry couldn't tell what it was, since all it was, was a bunch of squiggles. Dudley looked up and noticed Harry looking at him. Using one of his crayons he jabbed out his left hand and struck Harry on the leg. Harry gave a small cry as Dudley kept on hitting him with the crayon.

"Shut up boy!" Vernon roared, "don't make me pull over and punish you," he threatened the now petrified little four year old.

Harry kept quiet and when Dudley jabbed his side with the crayon, he bit his lip to keep from crying out. It wasn't long before blood began to well up on his lip. He had bitten through it, trying to keep quiet.

Dudley started to get bored with hitting Harry, since he was getting no reaction from him. He gave one last vicious jab into Harry's side, causing him to be pushed into the car door. Harry bit his lip harder, causing more blood to well up.

"Mummy, I finished," Dudley said as he help up the paper with multicoloured squiggles and swirls on it.

Petunia turned in her seat and looked at it, smiling proudly, "Well done Dudley, it's beautiful and when we go home, I'll be putting it up on the fridge."

"Yay," Dudley clapped as he handed the paper to his mother.

It wasn't long until Vernon had pulled the car up to the front gate of a small, picturesque cottage. There were climbing roses over a number of trellises; the hedge was neat and not too tall or wide. Vernon climbed out of the car, making it bounce a little as he did so. He went around the car and opened the door, grabbing Harry by the scruff of his neck and yanking him out of the car, causing the newspaper he had been made to sit on, to fall to the pavement.

"Grab your bag, boy," he grunted at the child as he let go.

Harry stumbled a little and turned quickly grabbing the plastic bag with his things inside. He only had the clothes he was wearing and another set inside the bag, along with some pyjamas. Everything he wore was large and draped over his slight form like a circus tent.

When Harry had turned back around, Vernon grabbed his shoulder and squeezed tightly, making Harry wince with pain.

"While you're with my sister, I want you to obey the rules. If I find you haven't my belt with be the least of your problems. You'll do everything she says, but never forget the rules." He told his nephew shaking the boy emphasising his words.

"Yes uncle Vernon," Harry whispered quietly, almost inaudible.

"Good," he said gruffly as he pulled the boy towards the cottage, opening the gate.

XxXxX

Marge stood up and went to the window of the living room; she had heard a car pull up outside her home. She looked through the window and saw her brother's car. She watched as he got out and went around, knowing he was getting the boy and his things. She gave a sigh and went to her front door. Ripper was slowly getting up and following her.

She opened the door and watched as Vernon opened her front gate.

"Sorry I can't stop Marge, we want to hurry to the airport, and we don't know if the traffic will hold. Our flight leaves at eleven tonight and it's already seven." Vernon smiled at his older sister.

"Alright Vernon, enjoy your holiday, I have no doubt that the two of you deserves it for putting up with the boy." She said to her brother.

Vernon nodded and gave one last squeeze to his nephews shoulder before pushing him into the garden. Harry looked at his uncle as he went back to his car and got in, driving off without a backwards glance.

"Well runt, are you just going to stand there," she said gruffly as she eyed the boy.

"No Ma'am," he said quietly as he slowly walked towards her.

Marge watched him closely, noticing that he was limping a little and had an arm wrapped around his waist and his other hand grasping a blue plastic bag, it was partly filled with some clothes. She frowned a little, wondering why he hadn't brought a toy or more clothes, especially warmer ones. Harry was dressed in an oversized t-shirt and shorts. He wasn't even wearing a coat.

She had told her brother to make sure that he had warm clothes since it was cold at the moment, and was looking like it would be that way for most of the month. He finally reached the doorstep and was looking at his feet, in tattered trainers that looked a little too small for his feet.

"Well, get inside runt," she grizzled as she moved aside and let the boy into her home.

Harry walked inside and looked around the hallway, he could feel the softness of the carpet through his trainers, as the soles were very thin, almost none existent. He looked up to Marge and wondered at what she would do with him and where would he go to keep out of her way.

Marge looked down at him, catching his eyes. She grumbled under her breath about annoying little brothers and walked towards the living room. Harry remained standing by the front door, not sure if he should follow her or stay where he was. He looked down and saw a dog, he didn't know it's name, and he didn't look to friendly towards him, as it was growling lowly. Harry could just about hear him.

Harry adjusted the glasses he had gotten the week before, still not used to having them on. The optometrist had told him that he would have to wear them almost all the time, since his eyesight was rather bad. His Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon wasn't happy about being made to get them for him. Mrs Figg had noticed that he had trouble seeing and reading while she was trying to teach him and had made an appointment for him and then told his Aunt and Uncle on the day he had to go. He had been punished badly that night and locked in his cupboard until this morning, only being let out to go bathroom.

"Get in here runt!" came the gruff voice of Aunt Marge.

Harry moved as quickly as he could, his backside and back were still hurting from his punishment. So was where Dudley had taken to hitting him with the crayon. He entered the living room and looked around. It was decorated in cream and chocolate colours, which helped bring out the chestnut wood of the furniture and the deep red of the upholstery on the sofa and matching chairs.

He came to stop in front of Marge and looked down at his feet, afraid of what would happen. He heard movement and flinched in fear.

"There will be rules runt, and you best follow them. I will not hesitate to take you over my knee if you misbehave." She told him, grabbing his chin and making him look her in the eye. She smirked inside when she saw the fear within his green eyes, she looked at him closely and noticed some blood on his bottom lip, she wondered how it had happened briefly.

"Yes Ma'am," he answered trembling at the thought of what she would do to him in punishment, he knew what Uncle Vernon would do, but Aunt Marge was someone new.

"Good, now, get out of my sight." She said as she jerked Harry chin as she let it go.

"Yes Ma'am," he whispered as he made to leave the room.

"On second thought, go to your room and go to bed." She then told him as she watched him leave the room.

She settled back into her favourite spot on the sofa and turned on to her favourite soap, Emmerdale, which she had missed the start of.

Harry walked out and heard as the T.V was turned on. He looked around, and noticed that there wasn't a cupboard under the stairs like there was at Privet Drive. He continued looking around, hoping to find somewhere where he could sleep. He was tired and in pain. He wandered into the kitchen and looked around.

The floor was made of stone cladding and looked cold and hard. Harry walked into the utility room. He spotted a small area under a side; it was curtained off and looked like it could be a room for him. He walked over to it and peaked around the bright curtain. The dryer was on one side and on the other a stonewall, it was clean and on the floor was an old rug.

Harry thought to himself that this would be his room while he stayed here. He moved inside and settled down, he could feel the cold of the stone floor seep through the thin rug. He shivered a little as he lay down and pulled out the other t-shirt that he had brought, he covered himself up and snuggled down into it. He closed his eyes; glad that he would be able to sleep without being locked in. He didn't like being locked in, for the four year old it was a scary thought.

XxXxX

Marge yawned and looked up at the clock, she blinked as she saw the time was almost midnight. The last she knew it was ten, since she had to feed the dogs at that time. Her brother and his family would already be on their way over the ocean by now. She got up from her spot on the sofa, turned off the T.V and went into the kitchen to make herself a nice cup of ovaltine to take to bed with her. She made it quickly with hot milk and a little sugar.

She yawned once again as she made her way up the stairs, Ripper was following her, in his slow amble. She waited for him at the top of the stairs and looked at the closed door of her second bedroom. She frowned a little, she had expected the little boy to have woken up crying, missing his own room at Privet Drive and his Aunt and Uncle, but she hadn't heard a peep out of him. When she had taken Dudley for a week, he had cried every night missing his mother and father.

She was about to go and check on him, but changed her mind. If he was asleep and she disturbed him now, he most likely would be like Dudley and not go back to sleep without a few stories and some hot chocolate. That was another thing that puzzled her, he hadn't asked for anything to eat and drink before going to bed. Dudley had a sandwich and a drink before he had gone to bed when she looked after him, he even reminded her about it.

She sighed and told herself she would make sure the boy had breakfast in the morning. She saw that Ripper was at the top of the stairs waiting for her to lead the way to the bedroom. She smiled down at him and went to her bedroom, happy that she could have a peaceful nights sleep. She just hoped that Harry wasn't like Dudley and would wake her up as soon as the sun come up wanting his breakfast.

She did her nightly routine and got into her large and soft bed. She picked up her book and started to read her nightly chapter. It was a book that Colonel Fubster had given her last Christmas, it was set in a world of magic about an evil Dark Lord and a young man that had set out to vanquish him. It was a bit different that all the other books she had read, but she did like a good fantasy at times. She wished she could do the Animagus transformation that she had read about in the last chapter. She would love to be a dog and see what it was like.

She looked over to Ripper who had settled into his own little bed and smiled. She snuggled down and started to read, taking a sip of her drink every now and then, until she had finished both her drink and the chapter. The light went off and she fell asleep.


	2. Day Two: The Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Harry Potter.

** Harsh Reality **

_Day Two – The Morning_

Harry woke up slowly; he blearily opened his eyes and looked around. He couldn't see anything clearly so grabbed his glasses from where he had put them last night and put them on. He could see the curtain in front of him and it took him a moment before he could remember that he wasn't at the Dursley's, tucked into his cupboard underneath the stairs. But at Aunt Marge's home, on a stone cold floor, with only a thin rug protecting him.

He sat up and put the t-shirt he had used as a blanket back into his bag. He wiggled his toes a little, noticing that he could barely feel his feet. It was nothing he hadn't felt before, but he did hate it when feeling came back. He hated the pins and needles he felt as they came back to life. He put on his too small trainers, as he had no socks, since the last ones had fallen apart on him a few days ago.

Harry crawled out of the little hideaway and stood up. He could see that the sun was shining brightly through the windows. It was nice to be able to see the sun without having to wait until a screeching Aunt Petunia let him out to do breakfast. He was only able to do toast, but he was learning how to cook eggs and bacon as well. He wondered briefly what he should be doing, should he go back to the hideaway or do what he normally did while at Privet Drive.

He thought for a moment and realised that he should follow the rules and make breakfast. He wandered into the kitchen and looked around, he remember Uncle Vernon mentioning that Aunt Marge only liked toast and marmalade for breakfast, she didn't like anything to heavy to start the day with, she had work to do before she got a good hearty meal.

He looked around and noticed a bread bin and toaster to one side, he would have to find the marmalade though. He went over to the small dinning area and pulled one of the chairs to the side with the bread and toaster. He climbed up and set up the four-sliced toaster.

He heard some movement from upstairs and knew he better start soon, he didn't want to be punished for not having breakfast on the table ready for Aunt Marge to eat. He put the bread in, four slices and pushed it down. Harry climbed down from the chair and pulled it to another side, climbing up to look in the cupboards. He knelt on the side as he looked in one side and then the other. There was nothing but dog food in them, so he went to the next one and smiled when he saw what he was looking for. He picked up the marmalade and then placed it down on the side. He scooted around a little to get back to the chair and started to climb down.

He put one foot down and then started putting the other down on the chair; he wobbled a little and then slipped and fell to the floor. He gave a small cry of pain as he landed on his back and bottom; he was still sore from the punishment he had received from Uncle Vernon just before they left Privet Drive. He whimpered a few times as he stood up and pulled the chair back to the toaster. He went back with a limp and grabbed the marmalade. He placed it on the side with the toaster and then pulled his chair over to the counter with the kettle and started it up after he climbed up. He needed to start a drink, though he wasn't sure what Aunt Marge would like, coffee or tea, he didn't want to get it wrong, and Uncle Vernon hadn't told him what she liked.

XxXxX

Marge woke slowly; she stretched and sat up in bed. She looked to the side of her bed and saw Ripper still asleep in his basket. She climbed out of bed and gathered her things for a quick shower. She would have to do herself and Harry some breakfast soon, as it was seven in the morning. If Harry was anything like Dudley, then he will be moaning for his breakfast soon, and he would eat a lot, all children do.

Within twenty minutes she was out and dressed. She went over to the bedroom which now Harry's and opened the door. She frowned when she saw that the bed was made and the room was still tidy. She had expected the four year old to make some mess. She looked around and realised that he wasn't in the room. She frowned and walked out, Ripper ambling slowly from her own opened bedroom door.

"Where is the runt?" she grunted to herself as she started down the stairs, only to stop on the second step down.

She could smell something coming from downstairs, it took her a moment to realise that it was toast and marmalade, as well as the smell of strong coffee. She rushed down the stairs afraid that the boy has done some mischief, or had hurt himself. She almost ran into the kitchen in her panic.

She stopped at the doorway as she saw that the table was set with toast and marmalade and a mug of coffee sitting next to it. She looked around and noticed that there was a chair near one of the counters. She moved into the room further and saw Harry standing still and quiet near a corner of the room.

"I made breakfast Aunt Marge," he told her quietly, in his hand was a small glass of water, it looked partly empty, "I hope it's okay, Uncle Vernon told me you liked toast and marmalade for breakfast, I don't know if you like coffee or tea, so I made coffee, but I can make you some tea if you don't like it." He babbled nervous when she didn't say anything and just stood there looking at him.

Marge stood there and shook herself out of her shock, "Thanks boy," she said as she went over to the table and sat down.

She ate quietly, contemplating Harry and his behaviour. He wasn't like what she had thought, she had expected him to be boisterous like Dudley, and instead he was quiet, helpful in a way. She also expected him to cause some kind of mischief, or trouble, but he hadn't, he was more well behaved that Dudley. She ate the four pieces of toast and looked towards Harry. He was standing quietly with the almost empty glass of water in his hand; he was over by the window this time.

Harry was looking out towards the kennels. He was watching two of the dogs that were walking around outside of their kennels. He gave a smile when he saw the two playing together. He drank the rest of his water and went over to the sink and washed it up, drying it on a tea towel. He grabbed the chair he had been using and pulled it over to where the cupboard was with the glasses in and put it back.

Harry gave a glance over to Aunt Marge and saw that she was finished with her toast and was now just drinking her coffee. He went and took the plate, brushing the crumbs into the bin and washed that up as well. Drying it he was ginning happily to himself, he like watching the dogs, and wondered if he would have chance to meet them. He had noticed that Ripper wasn't too friendly with him, he growled a few times whenever Harry went near.

"Boy, want to help me do all the dogs this morning?" she asked him; she had noticed how he was looking out at the dogs in the large oversized backyard.

Harry turned to face her, his eyes lighting up, "can I really help you?" he asked a little unsure whether she would really let him.

"You may as well, I could always do with an extra pair of hands." She grunted as she finished her coffee and stood up. She washed her own mug and put it away, she liked to keep her kitchen tidy.

She went over to the cupboard that held the dog food and bowls and brought them down. Going over to a counter with her arms full, she had to make three trips to gather everything she needed. She waited for Harry to bring the chair over so he could reach the counter. She placed down the bowls and grabbed two dog forks and two knives.

"Right, we have seven adult dogs that we need to feed," she told him as he climbed up onto his chair, "watch how I do it first, then you can try." She instructed as she opened the tin with a tin opener and emptied it into a red bowl with the name Ripper on it. She cut it up into chucks, just right for Ripper to eat. She then added a handful of dog mixer and mixed it all together.

She then looked down at Harry, "right, your turn, I'll open the tin, then you'll do the rest." She said gruffly.

Harry nodded and waited for her to open the tin. She did and handed it to him, reminding him to be careful, since there were sharp edges. She watched Harry closely as he emptied the tin, making sure to avoid the edges of it. He cut it up slowly, trying to do it just like Aunt Marge. When he had done that, he looked up at Aunt Marge for approval. Aunt Marge nodded her head and put in a handful of biscuits, knowing that Harry only had a little hand. Harry gave her a smile and went back to work mixing it up.

When he had finished, Marge looked it over and nodded, "good enough. Now, I'll open the tins and you can do another two and I'll do the rest." She told him as she began opening the remaining tins. "Just ask when you need the biscuits, and I'll put them in, you only have a small hand."

Harry nodded and waited for her to finish opening the tins. The two worked in near silence, only being broken when Harry asked for a handful of dog biscuits.

"Right, now we have to take everything outside." She said as she looked down at the boy, "You'll need a coat, didn't you bring one with you?" she asked him.

Harry looked up at her and bit his lip, "no ma'am, I don't have a coat."

Marge frowned at her brother's carelessness, "well, I've got an old jumper that you can use for now, it's going to be big on you, but it'll have to do." She said as she went out of the kitchen and up to her bedroom, to get the old jumper. It was nice and thick and would keep the boy warm when he went outside.

She went back downstairs with the lilac jumper and into the kitchen, "Here, this will have to do until I can go into town and get you something warmer." She groused annoyed at her brother.

Harry took the jumper and felt how soft it was, he smiled at it and then looked up, "thank you Aunt Marge," he said as he pulled it on. The sleeves reached the floor as did the rest of the jumper, but Harry didn't mind, the jumper felt soft and was already warming him up.

Marge knelt down and pulled the sleeves up so that Harry could use his hands. She got up and went over to the sideboard and opened a drawer where she kept her belts. She took out one that she had brought a while ago and had never used, since it was to small for her hefty form. She went back to him and put it around his thin waist, it was to large, she got up and went and got a sharp knife from the drawer, she made a few holes so that the buckle would be able to fasten and knelt back down to Harry. She put it around his waist, smiling to herself when the new holes lined up right. She pulled the jumper off the floor and fastened the belt around him, so that it would be around his calves and not his feet.

"Thank you," Harry smiled at her.

Marge couldn't help but smile back, she shock herself, putting a scowl on her face as she stood up and went over to the food bowls. She picked up two, stacking them together and handing then to Harry, "you have these two and I'll take the rest," she said as she then grabbed Ripper's bowl and put it down for her prized dog.

She stacked the other four bowls and went to the back door, she unlocked it and opened it up. She went and grabbed the stack of bowls and indicated for Harry to follow her.

They walked outside and went to the pen with the Collies in, Harry could see that the female was tubby. Aunt Marge opened the gate and the two walked in. The male collie came over and sniffed at Harry, wondering who was invading his territory.

"This one is Benji," Marge said indicating the one sniffing Harry, "the mother to be is Smudge, as you can see she has a smudge on her nose." She added.

"Hi Benji," Harry said as he looked at the dog, who came to his shoulders.

"Harry, you can put the bowls down for these two." She told him as she showed him where to put them down.

Harry went over, the two dogs following him. He put down the bowls and was almost tripped over when the dogs rushed forwards to eat. Aunt Marge showed him the other two pens and the dogs, tell him what their names were. She also told him and showed him the Labrador puppy's, when he asked what their names was, she told him that they wouldn't be names since they would be going to other people and that it was their job to name them.

XxXxX

Harry spent most of the day sitting in the living room watching the T.V. He had kept quiet and out of the way. There had been a little trouble over lunch when Harry said he wasn't hungry and refused to have something to eat. It was now six o'clock and it was time for dinner, Marge stood up and looked down at the thin boy, sitting once again in overly large shorts and t-shirt. He wasn't wearing his trainers and was sitting barefoot. She could see some sores on his feet, some looked as though they had been bleeding as well.

"Harry, its dinner time, and you better be eating this time," she growled at him.

Harry turned frightened eyes on her and shook his head, "no, please, I'm not hungry, honestly." He said, he was trembling, scared of breaking the rules.

"You've nothing all day, I don't even know if you had something for breakfast, you need to eat. I don't want you getting ill." She said to him.

Harry thought for a moment and broke a rule, "but I did, I did have something to eat this morning, before you got up," he lied, hoping he wouldn't be caught out; he didn't want to be punished by Aunt Marge and Uncle Vernon when he found out he had lied.

She watched him closely. She knew he was lying but she didn't know why he would lie about having something to eat, when it was clear to her that he hadn't. She sighed, she didn't know how to deal with a young boy reluctant to eat, the only little boy she knew other than Harry was her nephew, Dudley and he would jump at the chance to have something to eat.

"Fine, you can go to bed, now." She told him, anger lacing her voice.

Harry scrambled to his feet and ran for the little cubby in the utility room. Aunt Marge didn't even hear him run up the stairs, but was to busy thinking of ways that she could try and get the scrawny child to eat.

Harry sat in the cubby and cried silently, he had tried to be good, but he knew that Aunt Marge was angry with him. He didn't know why and was scared that she would come and punish him for something. He took out the t-shirt and covered himself up, and cried himself to sleep.

XxXxX

Aunt Marge cooked herself some steak, chips, mushrooms and fried onions. She sat down to eat at the table and frowned. She was tempted to go upstairs and bring the boy down and make him eat. But there was something in his eyes that worried her; she just couldn't put her finger on it. She ate her dinner, not enjoying it like she normally would have.

She went back into the living room, after she had washed up the dinner things. She turned on the T.V and sat and thought. She needed to make sure that the boy had something to eat tomorrow, she would have to wake early it would seam. She noted that morning that Harry rose early and was already dressed when she had come downstairs at seven.

She did her nightly rituals, of feeding the dogs at ten, and at half eleven she went to bed. At the top of the stairs she had to force herself not to look in on Harry, since she didn't want to wake him, and she was still a little angry over him not having anything to eat. She got into bed, reading another chapter of her book, and enjoying the characters of it as the writer pulled her into a very magical world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you have enjoyed reading this chapter, please comment and tell me what you all thought of it!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Harry Potter, just messing around.

**Harsh Reality**

**Day Three – The Speculation**

Marge woke early as her alarm clock started going off. It was six in the morning, an hour earlier. She didn't think that Harry would be up just yet. She did her morning ablutions quickly. She walked out of her bedroom and towards Harry's. She quietly opened the door, just in case he was still asleep, she didn't want to wake him. She went over to the bed and saw that it was made and empty.

She was angry, how early did Harry get up, and for a four year old to be alone for any length of time wasn't good, and that she knew from experience. She went down the stairs quietly, she didn't want to alert Harry that she was awake. She crept into the kitchen and frowned. He wasn't there.

She looked around the house thoroughly, looking in as many different hiding spots as she could think of. She couldn't find him. She went into the last room she hadn't looked in, the utility room. She walked in and stopped, she could hear very soft breathing. She knelt down on the hard stone floor, wincing as her knees and back protested.

She pulled back the curtain that was hanging down one side; it was there to hide some pipes and wires. There was Harry, curled up in a ball under a large t-shirt. Behind him was his plastic bag, and underneath was a thin rug she had meant to have thrown out a few weeks ago when it got to thin. She could see him shiver every now and then, and she couldn't blame him, the room was freezing. She placed a hand on his back and heard him whimper, it was a whimper of pain and that worried her.

Harry slowly woke up from the pain that was radiating from his back; he opens bleary eyes and sees Marge kneeling in front of him. His green eyes go wide and he sat upright quickly. He backed away, frightened of what she might do, he was supposed to be awake before her so he could do her breakfast.

"I'm sorry," he whimpers as he curls around himself.

Marge frowned at him, "why are you sorry?" she asks, not thinking that she would get a clear answer from him.

"Breakfast isn't done," he murmured.

"I would say it's my turn to make us breakfast, now come on, come out and go to the bathroom and clean yourself up ready." She told him softly.

Harry nodded numbly, not really understanding why she wasn't shouting at him for not having the breakfast done. He crawled out of the cubbyhole and crept past Aunt Marge, just in case she was going to hit him. He was a little surprised when she didn't and just smiled at him as softly as she could.

Harry went up the stairs slowly, making sure he didn't make a sound on the stairs. He went into the bathroom and took of his top and shorts, he wet a sponge and sponged himself down, he wasn't allowed a bath and he knew that he would be punished if he tried. He finished cleaning himself up, shivering from the cold water that was drying on his pale skin. He put his clothes back on. He looked over to the sink and noticed that the water was tinged pink, he washed it out as best as he could, relieved when he saw the pristine white come through after he had finished. He quickly went toilet, washing his hands thoroughly.

He crept back down stairs and back to the kitchen. He could see Aunt Marge making breakfast and Harry began to panic. He wasn't allowed food like that. He went into the kitchen and looked at Aunt Marge as she finished buttering some toast.

"What would you like on your toast?" she asked him as she noticed he was back. "We have Marmalade, strawberry jam and blackberry jam." She added, giving him some choices.

Harry's eyes went wide and he started to tremble. He shook his head strongly and mumbled, "no, not allowed, not hungry, no, not hungry."

"Harry, you didn't have anything to eat yesterday, I want you to eat." She told him gruffly.

Harry shook his head again, "no, not allowed, that's the rules, have to follow the rules."

Marge sighed, "You must be hungry by now, so please, eat, something."

Marge cut the toast into squares and put it on the table. She grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him to the table and sat him down in front of it. She watched over him as he looked at the toast. Harry's lower lip started to tremble and tears formed in his eyes. Marge became worried, since all she could see in Harry's green eyes was fear.

"Not hungry, please, I'm not hungry, " he cried as tears fell down his pale cheeks.

Marge didn't know what to do, she wanted him to eat, but not when it was causing him so much terror. She couldn't figure out why he was so terrified to eat something as simple as toast and butter. She sighed once again.

She looked down at him and stroked his hair softly, "alright, you don't have to if you don't want to."

Harry nodded, and his crying slowed down and soon stopped. "Promise, you won't make me eat?" he hiccupped.

Marge growled lowly in the back of her throat, "I can't make that promise, since I want you to eat something, I don't want you becoming ill."

Harry looked up at her through tear filled eyes, he was a little confused, "I've never gotten ill before," he told her.

Marge paused at that, she knew in a sense what Harry was saying, but she didn't want to believe it. Her brother couldn't do that to a small child like Harry. Nor Petunia, who dotes so wonderfully on Dudley. Then again, what with all the things her brother and sister-in-law have said about the boy in front of her, she may end up believing the worst.

"I'll leave it be for now," she said as she picked up the toast and put it to one side, the dogs would love it for a treat, "we'll feed the dogs then we'll go into the living room and watch some TV, I have a few films that Dudley left behind last time he stayed over." She smiled as best as she could.

Harry nodded and got up, prepared to help with the dog food once again.

XxXxX

Soon enough it was lunchtime, and Harry was beginning to feel a pit of dread in his stomach. Marge didn't ask him anything as she stood up from her chair and smiled at him as she made her way to the kitchen.

Harry slowly got up, and then jumped out of his skin when Ripper came up behind him growling. Harry moved away quickly, not wanting to upset the dog. He didn't even want to think what the punishment might be for annoying the precious pooch. He waited a moment and then followed in the dog's footsteps to the kitchen.

Marge was making toast for Harry, though he didn't know that. She was also making a cheese salad sandwich for herself. Harry stood in the doorway watching silently as Ripper mooched around her feet for some scraps. Harry stomach gave a grumbled. Marge looked up at the noise and sighed, maybe now she would be able to get him to have something to eat.

"Well, you're obviously hungry. I've made you some toast, and this time, I won't let you up from the table until you have had some." She said firmly, not willing to budge this time, no mater how many tears the little boy shed.

"Bu…but…" he stammered in terror.

"Sit down Harry, at the table." She told him as the toaster popped and she started to spread on some butter.

Harry shook his head, "No, have to follow the rules." He said meekly.

Marge frowned, "rules, what rules, in this house I make the rules, and I say you will eat your toast."

"Can't, not allowed, can't, please, not allowed." He cried as he moved towards the utility room.

Marge made a grab for him and was able to catch hold of his arm. Harry struggled, fighting on instincts, he knew he shouldn't talk back, he knew better than that. Marge pulled him over to the table, picking up the plate of toast. She put the plate on the table and made Harry sit in front of it.

"I want you to eat, now eat," she growled, getting annoyed with the little boy.

Harry was sobbing his heart out, he didn't want to be punished by Uncle Vernon when they got home. Harry knew he would be if his Uncle found out about him eating normal peoples food.

"Freaks don't eat normal people's food." Harry cried, trying to get Aunt Marge to understand that him eating the toast was bad.

"And who would call you a freak?" she asked, afraid of the answer she would get.

Harry sniffled and hiccupped as he slowly answered, "Uncle Vernon an Aunt Petunia said I'm a freak, like mommy and daddy, and it would have been better if I had died with them."

Marge's eyes went wide, how could her brother say something like that. She looked down at the little boy, sniffling and crying on the chair, afraid, scared of doing something as simple as eating a piece of toast.

Marge started cursing, mumbling words under her breath as she ranted at her brother. Harry watched as Aunt Marge became angry, he knew she was angry with him, who else was there to be angry at. Harry quietly got off the chair and ran for the cubbyhole.

Harry sat on the rug, in the furthest corner; he had almost made his way behind the dryer. He looked out as he waited to be punished, for anything. There was not always a reason for him to be punished; Uncle Vernon had said that he deserved the punishment because he was a bad boy and a freak.

Marge took a deep breath as she turned back to the table. She rolled her eyes in annoyance as she noticed that Harry wasn't there any more. She went straight into the utility room and to the cubbyhole; she pulled back the curtain and bent down so she could see inside.

"Harry," she called him gently as she could, "come on out, I won't punish you, I promise, now please, come out." She saw that Harry was almost behind the dryer.

Harry cried softly, he was going to be punished now; he knew it would be worse if he waited. He slowly crawled out and stood still. "I'm sorry, so sorry, please, don't…" he trailed off his begging; knowing that it wouldn't help. It had never helped when he begged Aunt Petunia when she hit him when he made a mistake as he learned to cook. He knew it didn't help when he begged Uncle Vernon when he was being punished for being a freak.

Marge put her hand on Harry head and winced when she felt him flinch at the touch, "come on, I want you to have just one bite of toast, that's all, one bite." She coaxed him as she guided him back into the kitchen.

Harry had started crying again, but this time his cries were soft and very quiet. He begged almost inaudibly. He was made to sit at the table, and the toast he was trying to avoid was placed back in front of him. He looked up at Aunt Marge, pleading with her through his eyes, to scared to say anything.

"Just one bite, that's all, just one bite." She encouraged him, smiling at him as gently as she could. She moved around the table and sat down across from him.

They sat there in silence, except for the few hiccups and quiet sobs from Harry. She coaxed him again and again. It took almost two hours for her to get him to even touch and pick up the toast. Harry just sat there and stared at it.

"Go on Harry, take one little bite." She coxed for what seamed like a whole day.

Harry sob uncontrollably as he took a tiny bite of the stone cold toast. He chewed slowly and then swallowed. He put the toast back onto the plate and brought his knees up.

"I'm a bad boy, I couldn't follow the rules, I'm sorry," he cried as he then jumped up and ran for the cubbyhole.

Marge sighed as she watched Harry run off into the utility room. She wouldn't make him eat dinner tonight; he was already upset enough from just eating a small bite of toast. She stood up, picking up the plate of cold toast and put it up, she could share it out between the dogs for a little treat when she did their dinners later. She looked sadly towards the door that led to the utility room. She could hear Harry crying and wanted to go and comfort him, but she didn't think at the moment she would be a comfort to the little boy, but someone to be scared of.

She went into the living room and waited for Harry to come back out, if he came back out. She wanted to ask him about the rules he had mentioned. She knew that if she asked, he would recite them from memory. She was beginning to believe her brother had lied to her about Harry and his behaviour. She couldn't really understand why her brother would act that way towards Harry. He was only a little boy.

XxXxX

It was time for Harry to go to bed; he had come out of the cubbyhole after an hour. He had still been upset and sniffling a little, but Marge had been happy he had come out. He had stayed out of sight though, keeping behind the sofa and not saying a word. Marge got up and went around the sofa; Harry was sitting crossed legged watching the TV at the left side of the sofa. His head was poking around the side a little so he could see.

"Harry, come on, its time for bed." She said softly.

Harry jumped at her voice. He turned and faced her, nodding as he stood up. "Yes Aunt Marge," he whispered.

Harry got up and started towards the kitchen. Marge saw where he was going and shook her head. No way was he going to be sleeping in that cold utility room. She wondered briefly why he would sleep in such a place and not a bedroom. Surely he had a bedroom with her brother; there were four of them after all. She went behind the little boy and quickly scooped him up in her arms.

"And where do you think you are going?" she asked him smiling at him slightly.

"To bed," he answered confused as he started to struggle to be let down.

"Yes, to bed. You have a bed waiting for you upstairs, it is too cold to be down here." She told him. She frowned a little as she made her way to the bedroom upstairs, Harry was very light, and that worried her a little.

"But, I'm not allowed a bed, freaks don't have beds." He told her as he struggled even more.

"Keep still, I don't want to drop you or fall down the stairs." She told him sternly.

Harry stiffened in her arms and didn't move. He was afraid again; he didn't want to be a bad boy. Marge took Harry into her spare bedroom and placed him on the bed. Harry immediately jumped off and went over to the door and stood beside it.

"I'm not allowed." He told her, looking up at her through his fringe.

"You are in this house." She told him as she grabbed the plastic bag that belonged to Harry. She had brought it upstairs earlier that day when she was doing herself some dinner.

She looked at the clothes that was inside, and noted only a baggy and oversized t-shirt a pair of shorts and a large t-shirt that belonged to an adult was inside. She looked over to Harry and realised that the things he was wearing must have belonged to her nephew, Dudley and the t-shirt her brother.

"Don't you have any Pyjamas?" she asked him.

He nodded and came forwards; and he pulled her brother's old t-shirt from the bag. Harry walked back and changed, making sure to keep an eye on Marge. The t-shirt was like a nightdress on him, but it worked to keep him warm a bit and that was all Harry was truly bothered about.

Marge went over to him when he had finished dressing and picked him up. She pulled down the blankets and placed him in, tucking the blankets around him.

Harry struggled to get out and started crying, "let me out, don't want to be a bad boy, freaks don't have beds." He cried.

"Harry," she said gently, "you are a little boy and all little boys deserve a bed and food and anything else."

Harry continued to cry as Marge sat on the bed and did her best to hush him up and sooth his cries. She gently carded her hand trough his hair, soothing him. It took a while for his cries to die down, and an hour after she had put him in bed he finally quietened down and fell asleep emotionally exhausted.

Marge went back down stairs and to the living room, where Ripper was waiting for her. "Ripper, you be kind to him, don't think I haven't seen you when you are growling at him. You be nice." She told her precious dog off.

"I'll have to take him shopping soon, he needs a nice thick coat and some proper clothes." She told her dog as she sat down on the couch, "Some toys as well, and books, I'll teach him to read and write. Some drawing things too." She mused to herself as she went over the things that a little boy would like.

She thought for a moment to what Harry had been saying most of the day, "I'll get him to talk, I need to know about all these blasted rules that Vernon has told him. If they are as bad as I think they are, my no good brother better be warned, I will lay into him." She growled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and Kudos, please comment and tell me what you think of this chapter and the story so far.


	4. Day Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Harry Potter.

Day Four – The Rules

Marge grumbled as she got out of bed and dressed herself, it was cold in the bedroom, the cool air was biting at her skin sending shivers through her. She finished dressing, making sure to put on one of her thick jumpers. She stopped for a moment and looked towards her dresser, she went over and took out another thick jumper, this one was nice and soft, much like the one she was wearing.

She walked out of her room, once again grumbling as she realised she hadn't check on Harry before she went to bed. She opened the door quietly, not wanting to wake him, in case he was asleep. She looked to the bed and saw that it was empty and made. She shook her head and was about to leave the room when she heard some soft breathing.

She walked into the room more and sighed as she saw Harry sleeping in the corner of the room, all he had on was Vernon old t-shirt. She went over to him; she could see that he was shivering. She knelt down; she placed a hand on Harry back, gently.

Harry felt pain radiate from his back, his eyes opened quickly and went wide when he saw Aunt Marge. He let out a whimper as Aunt Marge pulled him up; his back was beginning to throb in pain once again.

"What's wrong Harry?" she asking him as she head the soft whimper.

Harry shook his head, letting out another whimper. Marge picked him up; she stood up and walked over to the bed, intending to help him undress. She picked up the small plastic bag and looked at the clothes that it contained, she shook her head as all there were was shorts and t-shirts that once belong to Dudley. She really needed to take him shopping and soon.

She sat down on the bed, placing Harry on her lap and pulled off the black T-shirt that belonged to her brother. She froze when she saw Harry's back. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Bruises littered his back, some yellowing, some still black, blue and purple. Among them were welts, sores and gashes, some looked as though they had been bleeding recently, she raised her hand as though to touch them, then thought better of it.

"No wonder you whimpered with those," she whispered more to herself than anything. She finished pulling off the T-shirt and gently as she could she pulled on the other, helping him with his shorts, noticing that his little bum was just as bad as his back. She placed him on the ground in front of her and pulled his chin up so she could look at him. "Harry, who did that to you?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

He kept quiet, shaking his head, though Marge could see that he was shaking all over. He didn't want to answer; if he did then Aunt Marge will know even more what a little freak he was.

"Harry, answer me," she commanded him; using the same type of voice she would when she wanted the dogs to obey her commands.

"Uncle Vernon," he whispered so quietly that Marge had to strain to hear him.

Marge sighed, she knew it, her menace of a brother was responsible, "why" she asked him, though she already formed an answer for the question in her mind.

"I'm a freak, like my mommy and daddy, Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon were made to take me in, even though I am a freak, and they want to get rid of the freakishness out of me." He answered quietly, "I'm sorry Aunt Marge, for being a freak."

"You're not a freak, you're a little boy," she told him, wondering why her brother and sister in law would call Harry such a name and make him believe that about himself. Why also would they say such things about his parents, sure they may have been dunk when they got behind the wheel of a car, but that didn't make them freaks, it made them human prone to mistakes, just like any other.

"I'm a freak, but I don't want to be." He cried as he looked to the floor once again, breaking away from Aunt Marge's grasp.

Marge shook her head and picked him up, holding him closely and carefully in her arms as she tried to give him a little comfort. She felt him stiffen in his arms, not once letting himself have the comfort of a hug. She stood up with him in her arms and made her way out of the room, making sure to pick up the large fluffy jumper she had brought from her room.

She walked down the stairs, Ripper following behind her faithfully. She shook her head when she realised that she had forgotten to pick up the little boys trainers. She went into the living room and over to one of the chairs, they were plush and very soft, good enough for her nephew of sorts to sit on and not be in too much pain from sitting down.

"Now, you stay in this chair, understand, I know you wont eat, but I want you to drink something warm, you are so cold and I want you to warm up a little." She told the sobbing and hiccupping child.

He looked up at her through the tears and nodded, knowing that if he disobeyed or said no she would get mad. She knew he was a freak now and would easily punish him like Uncle Vernon did. "Yes Aunt Marge," he spoke through his hiccupping sobs.

She nodded and with a smile she placed the fluffy jumper over his lap. She left him alone as she went into the kitchen, she made herself some toast and for Harry she made him a nice warm hot chocolate. She made her way back into the living room and looked at the small boy in the chair, she had to admit to herself that he was rather small for someone who was coming up to five years old.

She went over to his and put the things down on an end table and picked him up, she sat down on the chair, placing him on her lap, keeping the jumper covering him. She wanted him to warm up quickly. Though she would be taking him outside again since she wanted to take him shopping.

"Drink up Harry, we have to go some where in a bit." She told him softly as she handed him to warm cup of chocolate. It had been too hot when she had first made it, and now it was cool enough for him to drink without being scalded.

She would be taking him out soon to the small town nearby. She didn't drive very often mostly preferring to use public transport. She wanted to go into town so she could get Harry a few things, like some proper clothes, a few toys to occupy him and some books, she wanted to teach him to read and write.

XxXxX

It was almost four in the afternoon when the two returned from town. Marge opened the front door and looked down at Harry who was holding the only bag she had let him carry. Ripper was waiting for them at the door.

"Go into the living room Harry," she smiled down at him.

"Yes Aunt Marge," he murmured quietly as he did what he was told.

She shook her head at how quiet he was. It was difficult getting him to try on any of the clothes that were in the shops, he even cried at one point when he realised that she was buying him things. Marge had then taken him aside and talked to him quietly, once again Harry mentioned the rules.

She took everything into the living room, and saw that Harry was sat behind the sofa once again, almost hiding away. She went back out to the car and got the last few bags and brought them in as well.

"Harry, come here please," she said as she sat down on the chair, exhausted. Ripper ambled slowly and lay down at the side of the chair and went to sleep.

"Yes ma'am," he said softly as he stood up and quickly made his way to stand in front of her, his eyes trained on the carpet at his feet.

She looked him over; he was wearing the new dark green coat she had brought him. He looked different in it, as though he actually belonged to someone. She undid the toggle buttons and took it off, underneath it was still the clothes that she had helped put on him that morning.

"Harry I want you to go over the rules with me, can you do that?" she asked as gently as she could as she put the coat over the back of the chair, along with her own.

Harry nodded fearfully and with a shaky voice started to talk, "Freaks don't have normal food, Freaks don't have beds, Freaks are worthless, Freaks deserve what they get, Freaks are not allowed to cry, Freaks don't get toys or clothes, Freaks are to do all chore or face punishment. If the rules are broken freaks deserve the belt." At the end of the stuttered speech Marge could see that Harry was barely able to stop himself from crying.

"Who told you these rules?" she asked him, she wanted to reach out and take the little boy in front of her into her arms.

"Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia," he whispered.

Marge shook her head, how could her brother do such a thing. And what about Petunia, wasn't the woman Harry's Aunt, his true aunt, not like her. Marge couldn't understand why they were treating Harry like that. She sighed and then picked Harry up and placed her in her lap.

"Harry, you are living with me at the moment, and those rules don't belong in this house. In this house, you are to eat, sleep in a bed, and have clothes and toys to play with. The only chores you will do in this house are helping me with the dogs and making sure that your room is clean." She told him firmly, though making sure that her voice was soft enough that she wouldn't frighten him at all.

"But Uncle Vernon…" he started then stopped as he saw the angry look on Aunt Marge's face.

"Harry this is my house not Vernon's, here you will obey my rules not his," she told him, her voice firm no longer soft.

Harry nodded fearfully and went to move off her lap, she tightened her hold around him until he stilled. She held him close until she remembered the sores and bruises that were on the young boys back and bum. She let him go a little and was happy to note that he didn't move off her straight away.

"Harry, why don't we go and put you new things away?" she suggested to him with a smile as he looked towards her.

"Yes aunt Marge," he nodded as he quickly got of her lap and moved away, letting the woman stand up as well.

She went over to the bags and picked them up, leaving the ones with the toys and books on the floor. "Up to your room then Harry," she smiled as he led the way.

The two walked up the stairs and to the spare room, which for now was Harry's bedroom. They walked in and placed the bags on the bed, Harry went over to the corner of the room and stood still, waiting for something. Marge emptied the bags and tore off the tags for everything, folding them up and putting them away, one by one. She didn't ask Harry to help, since he seamed a little overwhelmed by the idea of all this behind his, and only his.

"Well Harry, all those are now yours. First things first lets clean up your back, I want to make sure you are healing alright, and then I want you in some of your new clothes." She said as she picked him up and went to the bathroom.

She settled him against her hip as she started up a bath. She turned on the heater in the room that was fixed to the wall above the frosted window. Marge grabbed a towel out of the airing cupboard and placed it on the hanger near the heater to keep warm.

"Right, a nice warm bath and then lets make sure you're clean." She smiled at him as undressed him and finished drawing the bath.

XxXxX

An hour after giving Harry his bath Marge went into the kitchen and started dinner for her and Harry, since she was determined to get Harry to eat something. She went through the cupboards looking for something that she could give him that wouldn't upset his stomach too much; since it seamed that her brother and sister-in-law didn't feed the little boy much.

She found a tin of tomato soup and smiled to herself, ' _that will do_ ' she thought as she took it out and opened it. Marge only put half the tin into the saucepan, knowing that Harry wouldn't eat that much of it, though she could hope. She went over to the bread bin and took out a piece of bread so he could dip it into the soup.

She went into the living room and picked Harry up, so he couldn't protest.

"It's dinner time and I want you to eat a little something." She told him as she placed him down one of the chairs.

"but I'm not hungry," he said, already starting with his pleading, still not wanting to disobey the rules that Uncle Vernon had given to him before he left.

"Harry, you are a growing little boy and you need to eat something, you've been here for four days and you've only had one bite of toast since you came, now, I want you to have something to eat." She told him sternly.

Harry shrunk down in his chair, not saying anything more. He didn't want to make her mad, she had been so nice to him since he came. Aunt Marge had brought him toys and clothes and she had let him have a bath, a warm bath.

Marge smiled to herself as she started her own dinner of bacon and boiled potato's. The soup didn't take long to heat up and she put it down in front of Harry in a small bowl with a plate beside it with the piece of bread on it.

She watched him out the corner of her eyes as she saw to her own dinner. Harry ate the bread, and didn't touch the soup. She shook her head as she turned to him.

"Harry, I want you to take a spoonful or two of soup please and then I'll let you go," she said, compromising.

He looked up at her through his messy hair. "I'm full Aunt Marge," he said softly, almost inaudible.

"Just two spoonfuls Harry, it isn't much," she told him.

Harry's lip started to tremble a little at the thought of the punishment he would get from Uncle Vernon. Then he thought about what would happen if Aunt Marge told his Uncle about misbehaving and not doing what she told him to. He then picked up the spoon; his hand was shaking as he did so. He let the spoon fill up with the tomato soup and then lifted it, losing some of it back into the bowl. He ate the spoon and then went quickly for the second.

He finished the second spoon and then looked up at Aunt Marge, "I'm finished now," he said softly.

She smiled at him, "well done, and you can go back into the living room and play with your new toys." She smiled at him as she went back and finished doing her own dinner.

An hour and half later Marge had finished her own dinner and tiding up the kitchen. She walked into the living room and saw Harry sitting quietly in his spot behind the sofa, reading one of the books she had brought him. She could hear his quiet voice reading the words out loud, guess she didn't need to teach him how to read.

She sat down in front of the T.V for a while, until it was Harry's bedtime. She could still hear the quiet murmurings behind the sofa as he continued to read. Marge heard a yawn or two between the words and smiled to herself, it was obvious that he was getting tired now. She looked down to Ripper and gave him a silent command to stay.

She stood up and went behind the sofa and looked down at the small boy, "come on Harry, time for bed." She told him as she held out a hand for him to take.

Harry stood up and took her hand, the book he had been reading clutch in his other hand. They walked up stairs and to Harry's bedroom. She left Harry there for a moment as she went and got the Savlon Cream that she had used earlier on Harry's injuries. She also sorted out a bowl of warm water so she could clean them all first, she picked up a hand towel as well on the way out of the bathroom.

"I'm going to clean the cuts and that, alright Harry," she told him as she walked back into the room and placed the bowl and small hand towel on the bedside table.

She helped him undress and lay down on the soft bed. Gently, she cleaned the cuts and slashes on the abused little boy. She dried him by dabbing the towel on his back, so she wouldn't reopen any of them. With a soft touch she rubbed the cream on his back, not once did he make a sound as she worked.

"Well done Harry," she said as she picked him up and dressed him in the thick cotton pyjamas that she had brought him earlier.

She laid him in bed and tucked him in. Marge looked down at him and she could see that he was still frightened of being in the bed.

"I'm not allowed," he murmered softly as he looked at her.

Marge shook her head, "you are in this house, now, when I get up, I want to see you in this bed, fast asleep," She told him, "now I want you to promise me that you will be," she added.

"I… I promise," he stammered.

"Good lad," she smiled as she lent down and placed a kiss on the funny lightening shaped scar that marred his forehead, "sweet dreams Harry."

Marge stood up and went to the door and opened it. As she went though the door she heard a quiet, "good night Aunt Marge," follow her.

She smiled to herself as she went back down stairs; Harry was such a sweet little boy. Marge couldn't think of why Vernon and Petunia would say such lies to her about the lad. He was quiet, hardworking and willing to do anything. Though Marge knew it was most likely due to a fear of punishments that he was like that. She sighed as she wondered what he would be like without that fear.

XxXxX

That night as Marge went to bed, she made sure to check on Harry. She smiled as she saw that he was still fast asleep in the bed, though there was a small frown as she noticed that the blankets were pushed off him and were almost all on the floor. She walked in and set them straight, tucking him in tightly; there was a draft in the room again. She would have to have Colonel Fubster come and have a look at it, he was good with repairs, though it would have to wait another two days, since he was off visiting family.

She lent down and placed another little kiss on his forehead, she smiled when she saw him smiling softly in his sleep. She got up and left the room, closing the door quietly behind her and went to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the Kudos and comments so far. Please read and comment and tell me what you think of the story so far.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Harry Potter, though I do wish I did.

Day Five – The Starving

Marge woke up slowly, before her alarm even went off. She looked over towards it and saw the bright lights telling her it was only half six. She sighed and got up, she only had half hour left to laze in bed, she may as well get up now. She got up and got ready for the day quickly; there was a slight chill in the air again.

Dressed she went over towards the spare room and heard crying, she picked up the pace a little and went into the bedroom. She looked around the room and saw Harry huddled in one corner of the room crying. She closed her eyes, as she smelt what the problem was. Harry had wet the bed.

She walked over to him and picked the little boy up, she could feel the dampness of the clothes and wondered how long he had been sitting in the corner of the room crying. She carried him to the bathroom and ran a bath for him. She undressed him and hushed him gentle.

"It's alright Harry, it's alright. It was only an accident." She told him softly as she checked the water to make sure that it wouldn't be too hot for him.

"I'm sorry, please, I'm sorry," he whispered, wondering when he would be punished for wetting the bed. At home with the Dursleys he would be thrown into the bathroom and a cold bath, when he was clean he would be punished, as always.

"Like I said Harry, it's alright. Only an accident." She said as the bath was finished. She picked him up off the fluffy toilet seat colour and put him in the bath. She felt Harry tense as he was placed in, only to have his eyes widen in shock as he felt that the water was warm and not freezing cold.

"But..." he mumbled at her, "the water is warm, I'm not allowed," he said quietly.

"Of course you are allowed, you wont get clean properly with cold water you need hot water." she frowned, another thing to be annoyed at her brother for.

Harry stayed quiet as she bathed him, she washed him carefully since there were still cuts on his bottom.

"Right, stand up," she told him as she turned to get a fluffy towel. Harry stood up in the bath and Marge wrapped the towel around him and picked him up, "kick your feet a little," she told him and he did as he was told, getting rid of the droplets of water on his feet, "good lad." She smiled as she took him back into the bedroom.

She dried him off, being gentle with him. She got some of the new clothes and dressed him in something nice and warm. "go down stairs and read for a little bit while I tidy the room." She told him.

"I can help aunt Marge." He said, ashamed of what had happened.

"Go downstairs, it wont take me long," she said as she pushed him out of the room.

It didn't take her long to tidy the room, since she had put down her special under sheet, which stopped any accidents from reaching the mattress. The quilt was fine, it was only the sheet and Harry's pyjamas that needed washing. She set the bed to rights and left the room with an arm full of laundry. She saw Ripper sitting at the top of the stairs, waiting for her.

"Downstairs Ripper." She ordered her dog. She followed him down the stairs, making sure that he didn't stop half way and trip her, he had done that a few times in the past.

She went to the utility room, peeing into the living room to check on Harry. She smiled when she saw that he was once again sitting behind the sofa reading to himself quietly. She put the laundry into the washing machine and started it up. She went back into the kitchen and washed her hands.

"Harry, come into the kitchen please." she calls him.

Moments later the five year old was standing in the kitchen. He was stiff and quiet, looking at the floor. Marge could tell that the little boy was waiting for punishment for wetting the bed.

"Right, it's time for breakfast, and i would like to know what you will eat, what are you allowed to eat?" she asked him. If this would be the only way that she could get him to eat then she would do it.

"Bread, only allowed old bread." Harry whispered quietly, he knew that if he refused to answer then he would be in trouble for it. He thought he would have been in trouble for wetting the bed, but so far Aunt Marge hadn't said anything to him about it. To Harry she had acted like Aunt Petunia when Dudley had wet the bed.

"Only bread, well that's not a lot, is there anything that you have on it?" she then asked him as she looked down at him.

"No Aunt Marge, I'm not allowed anything on the bread, it has to be plain, freaks don't have anything on bread." he answered, sure of himself.

Marge sighed, she didn't to give him just bread for him breakfast, a growing child needed proper food. She closed her eyes and grabbed two slices of bread. "Then you can have some bread for breakfast, but if you have that now you have to eat what ever I give you later, do you understand Harry?" she told him as she put the slices on a small plate and set it on the table.

Harry looked up nervously, he couldn't understand what it was about Aunt Marge that made her want to give him normal peoples food. "Yes Aunt Marge," he finally answered.

"Do you promise?" she asked him, wanting to make sure that he would obey her.

"Yes Aunt Marge." He answered in a whisper.

"Good," she said as he sat down and ate the bread.

XxXxX

Marge was quietly reading her book, since there was nothing on TV at the moment. Harry was now sitting nearby, no longer hiding behind the sofa. He was reading as well, and the only thing you could hear in the living room was Harry whispering the words as he read them.

"It's lunch time," she said mostly to herself as she stood up and made her way into the kitchen.

Harry looked up and watched her as she went; he went back to his book and began to read again.

Marge turned the stove on and put a pan over the burner, emptying half a tin of Chicken soup into it. She started off some bacon in a pan for herself and started to cook. She wondered if she would be able to get him to have this bit of soup. She took out some bread for both Harry and herself and place two piece on a plate and set it at the table.

After a while Marge put the soup in a small child's bowl, which was left over from the time that Dudley last stayed the week with her. "Harry!" she called to him.

Harry set down his book, leaving it open so he could go back to where he was. He almost ran into the kitchen, wondering what he had done wrong.

"Come sit down and eat your lunch," she told him as she watch him sit down quickly.

"Thank you Aunt Marge," he said as he picked up the bread and began to eat it on its own.

"Harry, I want you to dip the bread into the soup and eat it that way." She told him softly as she put her bacon on the bread with a bit of brown sauce on it as well.

"But, I told you I'm not allowed." He mentioned, a little confused as to why he was getting the soup as well as the bread.

"You promised me this morning you would eat what I put in front of you. Now I know you may not eat it all, but I want you to eat the bread after it has been dipped into the soup. I want you to have a few spoons of soup as well." She told him as she sat down across from him.

"But, I'm a freak," he whispered softly.

"You're not a freak, you are a little boy that needs to eat so you don't become ill. You may have said you've never been ill, but I don't want to risk it," she told him forcefully, though still in a more gentle tone that was she would normally use. She took up the still full slice and ripped a bit off and dipped it into the soup, "here, eat this," she told him as she held it to his mouth.

Slowly Harry took a little bit of it and watched as Aunt Marge smiled at him. He took the bread from her and started to do it him self. She could see that he enjoyed it.

"Good lad," she said as she started to eat her own Bacon sandwich.

They ate in silence. Harry ate his bread, dipped in soup, tentatively. He didn't want to know what would happen if Aunt Marge went like Aunt Petunia did sometimes. She would get him to eat something and then take it away punishing him for eating it in the first place. He had learnt his lesson after the second time; he didn't like it when she hit his hand with her wooden spoon.

Marge finished her sandwich and watched as Harry had a couple of spoons of soup before he stopped. He had eaten all the bread, and a good portion of the soup had been eaten as well. She picked up his bowl and plate and washed up.

"Let's go and see if we can find something to do together." She told him as she led him back into the living room.

They walked into the living room and Harry went back to where his book was and put it away. He looked over at Aunt Marge and wondered what she would want him to do, he had never been able to play with anyone, he wasn't allowed friends. Anyone who tried to like him soon went away after Dudley got through with them.

"Let me just go up stairs and get something." Aunt Marge told him softly as she left him standing by her chair.

Marge went up the stairs and into the lad's bedroom, which is how she had started to think of it as. It was no longer the spare room, or quest room, it was Harry's room. She went over to the bag that still held the toys she had brought. She went through them and smiled when she came across the small Thomas the Tank Engine train set that she had brought for him.

She took out the box and saw that it needed batteries. She walked out of Harry's room and into to her own. She always kept a few packs spare in an old dresser drawer unit in her room. You never knew when you might need them. She picked up a pack of four and went back down stairs.

"Come on Harry, let's go back to the kitchen, and set this up," she told the little boy as she took his hand and the two went back into the kitchen.

"Thomas the Tank Engine, it was something I remember Dudley liking a few months ago, I don't know if he still does. But it doesn't matter." she said softly.

"Thank you Aunt Marge," Harry smiled back as the two sat at the table and started to put everything together.

It was only a simple train set but it enthralled Harry, who had never had something like it before. He was used to having a few broken soldiers and maybe a car or two missing a wheel or two. Anything that was broken became Harry's when Dudley threw it out. Though if he wanted it back, he would have to give it back, no protests.

The two spent some of the afternoon playing with the train set. Marge even did a funny voice for the Fat Controller. That had made Harry giggle in delight.

XxXxX

It was dinnertime and the train set was packed away again and Harry had taken it to his room and put it back in the bag. Marge was doing the other half of the tin of Chicken soup for Harry. She didn't know if he would eat it, but she was hopeful if nothing else.

Harry came back into the kitchen and watched Aunt Marge. A part of him missed cooking the toast and bacon, and all the things that he had been taught. Since the morning that Aunt Marge had found him in the little cubby area in the utility room he had done no chores. The only thing he had done was helping Aunt Marge with the dogs of a morning. Though it was more fun that a chore to the little boy.

"Right Harry, I want you to do the same as you did at lunch and dip your bread into the soup and eat it like that." came Aunt Marge's voice as she turned around from the stove for a moment to look at him.

Harry shook his head; he was not giving in this time. "No Aunt Marge, please, I'm still full from lunch. I don't need any dinner," he told her, hoping she would believe him. He was not really hungry, and was still felling a little full from the lunch he had eaten; it was so filling to him.

"Harry, just one piece dipped," she negotiated with him. She knew he would put up a protest, but she wanted to try anyway. "That's all and maybe a few spoons of soup." She was also a little worried about giving him too much to eat if what Harry had told her was right and that he barely had anything to eat day to day.

"But, I'm full, I don't need to eat anything else today," he told her softly, his voice going quieter as he talked back. He hunkered down in the chair a little, scared that he would be hit soon for his back talk and for not doing as he was told. He needed to keep the rules.

"Harry, you will eat it, and then a bath before bed I would think." She told him, her voice commanding his obedience.

Harry looked down at the tabletop and nodded, he would be in so much trouble when Uncle Vernon came and got him after their holiday.

"Good boy." She told him as she finished cooking his soup and poured it into his bowl. She set it down along with a plate and two pieces of bread.

Harry slowly ate the bread, taking small bites as though he didn't want to eat anything at all. Marge knew that he didn't so let it slide as she sat down and started to eat her own dinner of fish, chips and mushy peas.

Harry sat and looked at his hands in his lap as he waited for Aunt Marge to finish her dinner. He had eaten what she told him to and left the other piece of bread. He felt a little uncomfortable now, like he did at lunch. What he had eaten so far was more that he would eat in three day.

After dinner, Marge cleaned up and took Harry upstairs, giving him a bath. She rubbed the ointment onto the cuts again. Noting that they were starting to heal now. She carried him to his room and helped him get dressed in his pyjama's.

Marge smiled at him as she said, "come on Harry into bed."

Harry climbed into the bed, noting that the sheets weren't wet. He had thought that Aunt Marge would make him sleep in his mess, like Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon did. "Good night Aunt Marge." he said softly as she tucked him into bed.

"Oh, not good night yet, there is still something that I want to do with you Harry." she smiled as she left the room quickly and retrieved something from her own. She had been thinking about doing this since she had heard Harry reading quietly to himself.

She returned to the bedroom and sat down on the bed next to Harry. "This book is one my mother gave to me when I was little, she would read it and then the others in the series as I grew up. Dudley hated me reading stories to him that didn't have picture in them. So I hope you don't mind if I read it to you." she said as she showed him the book with a picture of a Circus Ring Master and two young kids, one dressed like a fairy, the other in a suit with a cape, a dog held in his arms. He read the words Mr Galliano's Circus on the front.

"It was yours when you were little?" he asked her as he looked at the book she was holding. He didn't want to touch it just in case he damaged it. He knew that if he had something of his parents he would treasure it as well. It didn't matter if they didn't love him like Aunt Petunia said. It didn't matter if they were drunk when they died, he would love something of his parents, just to know he belonged to someone once upon a time.

"Yes. It was mine when I was around your age. My mother would read me a chapter after I went to bed. She would sit by me, like I am now," she said softly. "So now I am going to do what my mother did and read you a chapter before you go to sleep," she smiled down at him as he looked up at her.

"Really?" he said looking half scared and half hopeful.

"Yes really." She smiled and pulled him close and opened the book and started to read to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and the kudos, and I know you all want Marge to call the police, it is not going to happen, though something else will, but that will happen in a oneshot sequal for when this is all over.
> 
> Please tell me what you all think of this chapter!


	6. Day Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Harry Potter, just messing around.
> 
> I will not be posting again until 1st of May, though if I do get a few spare minutes I will try and post something.

**_Day Six_ **

  
 

**_The Food_ **

Marge woke after having a rather pleasant dream about wizards and witches. She got out of bed and got ready for the day. She needed to go shopping for some food down at the local market. She wondered over to Harry's room, Ripper once again following faithfully behind her. She opened the door and walked in. She smiled when she saw that Harry was peacefully sleeping in the bed. She moved over and gentle woke him up.

"Come on Harry, time to wake up sweetheart." She smiled down at him, she couldn't help but think why she didn't marry and have a child of her own. She was just turned forty and to herself she had missed the best part. She loved watching her nephew, Dudley. Having Harry there though was like giving her a little time where she could be a mother for a bit.

Harry opened his eyes and then realised that Aunt Marge was sitting on the bed, trying to wake him. He bolted up right saying over and over, "I'm sorry."

"Hush Harry, don't worry." She smiled at him and picked him up out of bed. "Let's get you ready for the day."

Marge helped him undress and put a little more cream on, she couldn't wait until she saw Vernon again, he wouldn't know what hit him. She dressed the little boy in some soft black trousers and a red t-shirt. "There you go Harry, a proper little boy." She told him as she picked him up again and took him downstairs.

She put him down at the table in the kitchen and started to do some breakfast for the two of them. She made them both some toast, buttered for Harry and herself with some marmalade. She poured him a glass of milk and set them in front of him.

"I want you to eat it all and be a good boy Harry, alright?" she told him, hoping he would.

Harry looked down at the food and then back up at Aunt Marge, "but…" he started.

Marge shook her head, "No buts Harry, you will eat it. There will be no crying no nothing, you will eat the toast and drink the milk."

Harry ducked his head, he knew better than to back chat to someone. "Yes Aunt Marge," his whispered as he picked up the toast and started to eat.

"Wonderful Harry, you are much to thin, you look like a toddler." She told him as she turned to finish off her coffee and toast.

The two ate in silence, though Marge kept an eye on Harry to make sure he ate it all. She couldn't help but smile when he did. She cleaned up the breakfast things when they finished and she led Harry back upstairs.

"right, since you ate all your breakfast, you can have a treat." She told him as she took him into her bedroom.

"A treat?" he asked puzzled.

"Yes a treat, its not sweets, but I don't know if you would be alright with them at the moment." She told him as she took him over to two bookcases that stood to one side. "These books on this bookcase are ones that I received when I was a little girl, from my mother. I know you will take good care of them. So I'm letting you pick one so you can read today." She said as she knelt down next to the little boy.

"I can pick one?" he asked his eyes wide as he looked at her.

"Yes, pick one, and read it. And if you always eat your meals, I will let you read another one." She told him smiling happily at him.

"Wow, really?" he smiled back at her he couldn't help it. Aunt Marge had been so kind to him, like he always thought a mother would be like.

"Yes, now go have a look through them," she told him as she stood up and sat down on her bed to watch him.

Harry looked at the spines of the books. There were so many, he had never seen that many before. He had only been able to read the ones that Dudley had thrown away, and even then a page or two might be missing. But he didn't mind he had read them, and learned from them. He had been going to school, but all the teachers there thought he was a troublemaker. Dudley had been telling the teachers that he had been bullying him, but he hadn't. His teacher started ignoring him after a while, no mater what happened he was alone. His Aunt, Uncle and cousin made sure of that.

He looked them over again, standing on his tiptoes to try and see the ones at the top. He squeaked as arms wrapped around him and picked him up so he could see the titles better.

"Can you read them Harry?" Aunt Marge asked him gentle as she held him.

"Yes, thank you Aunt Marge." He thanked her.

He looked over the rest of the titles and a series of books caught his eye, he remembered one of the other kids in the playground mentioning them. "Famous Five?" he asked her.

"Ah, a wonderful series of books, nice and exciting." She told him as she put him down on her bed and went and got the first book in the series. "Five on Treasure Island," she read the title to him.

"Thank you Aunt Marge." He said as she handed him the book, "I will take really good care of it I promise." He added solemnly.

"I know you will." She said as she took his other hand and the two went back down stairs. Marge went to feed her dogs while she told Harry to sit in the living room on the sofa and have a read to see if he liked it.

Harry did as he was told and was soon lost in the first adventure of Julian, Dick, Anne and George, along with the dog Timmy.

XxXxX

Harry was still reading the Famous Five book when Marge decided it was time for lunch. She stood up, turning off the TV as she went. She smiled down to Harry, who was sitting on the sofa. She patted him on the head as she past him and went into the kitchen. She brought out the things to make some cheese on toast and some soup as well.

She poured the tin into the pan and let it warm up. She sliced the cheese and buttered some bread for Harry to dip in his soup. She also did him up half a slice of cheese on toast; she was giving the other half to Ripper, since he enjoyed a nice treat on occasions.

"Harry, put the book down and come into the kitchen," She called to the little boy.

It didn't take long for Harry to rush into the Kitchen. "Yes Aunt Marge?" he asked her as he stood in the doorway.

"Come sit down, lunch is ready, you have soup and some bread with it and I did you half a slice of cheese on toast, I want you to eat as much as you can. Don't take too long since we have to go shopping this afternoon." She told him smiling as she set his food in front of him.

Harry looked at the food in front of him; he smiled a little to himself, it all smelled so good, "Thank you Aunt Marge," he said, thinking it was better to do that then argue and protest.

"Good lad." She murmured as she sat down and started on her own lunch before it got cold.

She was smiling as she ate, she was so proud of him. She knew that her brother and sister in law had caused problems, and she was planning on doing something about it. She didn't know what she would be doing, since she had no idea on how to deal with it all. She could have sent for the authorities but she loved her brother, even if he was a bastard at the moment. Also she didn't want to have to take care of two young children, she was only one woman. While she knew that a lot of people could cope with more than one child, she didn't think she could since Dudley was rather hyper and she had trouble chasing after him and was always in some kind of trouble.

Harry was enjoying the food. He was only able to manage a bite of the cheese on toast, as it settled heavey on his stomach and made him feel uncomfortable.

"Aunt Marge," he called timidly.

She looked to and said, "what is it Harry?"

"Do I have to eat the cheese on toast?" he asked her softly, not looking up at her.

"I would like you to, but why don't you want to eat it? Don't you like it?" she asked him curiously.

Harry looked up a littler and answered, "I like, it tastes yummy, but it makes my tummy feel funny."

Marge nodded, she should have thought of that, "Alright, you don't have to eat the rest of it." She smiled at him.

Harry smiled back shyly and went back to eating the rest of his soup. It didn't take him long to finish and she was quick to tidy up. She went up to Harry's room and grabbed the new pair of trainers that she had brought him and his new coat.

"Come on Harry, let's get ready to go out." She said as she helped him on with his coat and trainers. She got ready herself and the two walked out the front door, leaving Ripper behind.

The walked down the lane and towards the main part of the small village. It was quiet and there were no children around since they should have been at school. Marge wondered how Harry was allowed to be away from the school for a month. She would have thought Petunia and Vernon would have been able to get a neighbour to look after him for the month so he could continue going to school. She sighed, it didn't really matter, she had a chance to be like a mother to him for at least a while. She just hoped she would be able to knock some sense into her brother and sister in law to make sure Harry would be treated like the special little boy he was. Though Aunt Marge didn't know how special he really was.

She walked into the mini-market and grabbed a trolley; she wanted to get a few things for tonight and for the next few days. Harry dutifully took hold of the side of the trolley, knowing it would be the best way to stay near Aunt Marge. She wondered around, grabbing food that she hoped Harry would be all right to eat. Nothing heavy this time, like the rich and mature cheese she had used at lunch. She got a few things for salads and more soups, since Harry seemed to enjoy them.

Marge smiled down at Harry, he was such a good boy, and she knew that it was mainly because of how Vernon and Petunia had treated him. When she had looked after Dudley he always wanted something, toys, sweets and cake. If she didn't buy them he would throw a temper tantrum. Several times she had thought to take him over her knee, but she did, she knew that Vernon and Petunia were against punishing him like that. Though it seemed like double stands when it came to little Harry. He was such a small and sweet little boy, how could they do that to him.

She went to where the sweets were and picked up a few for treats. She then led him to where the small toy selection was and knelt down next to him. "Harry, why don't you go and pick something for yourself?" she suggested to him smiling.

Harry looked at her and then looked at the toys as though asking if it was really all right for him to have something again. She nodded to him and gave him a little push towards them. He went over and looked at them, he smiled when he saw the bag of soldiers. He loved playing with them so he picked them up and turned to Aunt Marge.

"Nice choice," she smiled at him as she held her hand out.

She went to the check out and paid for everything. Harry insisted on carry two bags. Aunt Marge made sure that they were the lightest ones she had. They walked back home with Marge asking Harry what he thought of the book he had been reading.

XxXxX

Marge was almost finished cooking dinner, she was doing them both some grilled chicken and salad. She was almost ready to serve, the chicken needed a few more minutes to finish cooking and everything would be ready.

"Harry, dinners almost done, pack away the soldiers and come into the kitchen," she called to him as she set out two plates and some milk for Harry to drink and a small glass of wine for herself.

She heard Harry packing away the soldiers back into the bag and he was soon running into the kitchen and sitting on his chair.

"Right, you are having a proper meal tonight." She told him, as the chicken was finally done. She served it up and set the plates down. "Eat up, tell me if it's too much." She added as she sat down opposite him.

Harry cut up the chicken and tasted it, and it was yummy. He had some of the salad and found that it tasted nice as well. It didn't feel funny in his tummy either like the cheese on toast did. "Thank you Aunt Marge, it's yummy." He smiled at her.

"It doesn't feel funny in your tummy?" she asked him wanting to make sure that he was all right with it.

"Nope," he grinned as he had another bite.

"Good," she smiled at him and continued to eat.

They ate their meal in silence, though Marge thought she could hear a little yummy hum every now and then from Harry. The Colonel would be back tomorrow; she couldn't wait to introduce the little boy to her oldest friend. After Dinner Harry helped Aunt Marge wash up the dishes. Marge went into the living room with Harry and Ripper both following her.

Harry went and was about to sit down when Ripper growled at him.

"Ripper, I've told you to leave the lad alone, now go to your basket." She told her dog.

"I'm sorry," Harry whispered.

Marge shook her head, "Harry you have nothing to apologise for, Ripper was the bad one this time, not you little one."

"Yes Aunt Marge." He nodded a little.

She picked him up and pulled him onto her lap, "you Harry Potter have been a wonderful and good little boy today. A very good boy. I'm proud of you." She told him.

"Aunt Petunia says I'm a bad boy, I'm always bad, how can I be good?" he wondered aloud.

Marge shook her head, "you ate as much as you can all day, and you behaved brilliant when we went shop. I hardly know that you are here. You're such a good boy."

"I'm… a… good… boy?" he asked hopefully.

"Yes, you are." She reassured him as he started to crying, "hush Harry, it's alright." She told him over and over again as she rocked him.

Harry finally wore himself out and had cried himself to sleep. Marge held him closer and felt a pang of sorrow shoot through her heart. She was missing out, she knew that she wanted to be a mother. Marge knew that there was little chance of that happening anytime soon. She was alone; a spinster most would call her. She wondered if there was a way for her to keep Harry, let him be her son. Marge felt a tear fall down her check and she brushed it away. If her brother truly hated Harry like she thought, they would do anything to get rid of him, but she doubted they would want Harry near their family.

She stood up carefully and carried Harry upstairs and to his bedroom. She looked around and thought to herself that she would like to redecorate the room, for Harry. Get things in more for a little boy that just any old guest. She laid him on the bed and gathered his pyjamas, changing him quickly and without waking him she tucked him up into bed.

"Well Harry, I've come to love you. I just wish I knew what my brother and sister in law were thinking when they harmed you." She told the sleeping child. "Good night Harry, sweet dreams." She whispered as she leaned down and placed a kiss on his forehead, right next to a lightning bolt scar.

She stayed in Harry's room for a little while longer, just watching him sleep, feeling the maternal instincts within her cry out for a child of her own. Marge truly wanted Harry as hers, there was just something about him that called to her and made her want to love and protect him. From the moment she found him sleeping in that alcove in the utility room she wanted to hold him always.

She went down into the living room and grabbed a pen and pad. She needed to write a few things down, she wanted Colonel Fubster to help her try and get Harry into her custody. Marge knew that she wasn't the brightest bulb in a pack when it came to these types of things, and she was hoping he would know where she could go and whom she could go to. She wanted Harry as her own son, and she would do her utmost best to make sure it happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and kudos.


	7. Day Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Harry Potter, just playing around with them for a while.
> 
> Sorry for the long wait, I was taking part in Camp NaNoWriMo and was using it to get some case files done for my fic, Yume No Naka Ni Seishin.

Day Seven – The Colonel

Marge woke up and rolled out of bed, she was up early again today. She had been since the second day after Harry's arrival in her home. She yawned as she went and gathered her things for a quick shower. It didn't take her long to be dressed and ready for the day. She walked out of her room and into Harry's. He was still asleep; she tucked the quilt around him a little more and left the room. He could do with a nice lie in, since he was always up early.

She went down stairs and started on breakfast. She left Harry's for now, she would wait until he was actually awake to start it. As she cooked she mulled over her brother and sister in law. She wanted to inform the authorities about what was going on, but she loved her brother, even if he was a complete bastard to little Harry.

I she informed them she knew she would get Dudley, but what about Harry? The little tyke had no one but petunia. Would they even let her have him, since Dudley could cause problems with Harry? Dudley was also a handful at the best of times; always demanding something whether it be food or attention he always wanted something. If he was always like that would she end up neglecting the adorable little boy herself?

There was also the fact that she wanted Harry and not Dudley. She wanted the little boy that lay asleep upstairs as he own son. She wondered if she could get custody away from he brother. Would they be willing to let him go? She had some serious planning to do.

She finished her breakfast and started on the dogs breakfast. With practiced ease she did the seven bowls of food. She smiled to herself; she would be bringing the puppies in today, as they would be starting to be weaned onto solid food. She poured some milk into a bowl for the pups.

She had to make three trips with all the bowls. She put them all down and then went and got the milk bowl and a tea towel, just in case. She placed it down in front of the pups and watched them as they started to drink from it. A few moments later she started laughing, she bent down and picked up one of the pups, which had gone head first into the bowl of milk, luckily not upsetting the milk over the others that surrounded the bowl.

"You silly thing," she told the pup as she cleaned him up. It was a good thing she had picked up the old tea towel before she left the house.

She watched them until the milk was gone, with no more accidents. She collected the bowels and headed back into the kitchen. When she entered she saw Harry sitting quietly at the table.

"Breakfast for you now," she smiled at him as she ruffled his hair as she went past him to the bread bin.

"I really don't need breakfast," he murmured still a little sleepy.

"You'll have breakfast. You want to grow up to be big and strong don't you?" she asked him softly as she started some toast for him.

"Yes but…" he trailed off not able to think o an excuse. He knew that crying wouldn't do anything.

"You'll eat," she told him, "Have you finished the book you borrowed from me?"

"Almost Aunt Marge, it's really good." He smiled back at her.

"Good to hear you're enjoying it. Now if you finish tonight and you promise to eat all the meals today, with no fuss. I'll let you borrow the next one." She bribed him. She only wanted to do that until he stopped making a fuss about eating. As soon as he was eating normally she'd let him borrow a book whenever he wanted to.

"Really?" he asked his green eyes becoming brighter with the thought.

"Yes, really," she smiled at him as his toast popped up and she buttered it. She went to the cupbard and grabbed the strawberry ham. She put the jam on one of the slices so he would taste it. "I want you to try the am alright?" she said to him softly.

"Okay Aunt merge." He smiled back shyly.

She placed the toast in front of him and left him to eat as she cleaned the dog bowls. She watched him as he ate the toast and looked sceptically at the slices with the jam on it. She filled a glass of milk and set that down as well.

"Eat up Harry, we're going to see a friend of mine today." She encouraged him softly.

"Yes aunt Marge." He nodded as he began to eat. His eyes going wide with a happy smile blossoming on his face as he ate the toast and jam for the first time in his little life.

It didn't take long for him to finish his toast. He drank his milk quickly and got up bringing the empty plate and glass to the sink. Aunt Marge took them from him and washed them up. Harry standing next to her all the time, in case she wanted him for anything.

"Right, let's get you dressed. We'll be spending lunch with a very good friend of mine." She told him as the two made their way to Harry's room to get him ready for the day. "Before we go, we'll be having the puppies in the house so we can trying them with a little mushed up puppy food and milk." She told him as she ran a bath for him.

"Really?" he asked as he watched her, "can I help as well, I'll do what I'm told, I will, I promise,2 he almost begged her to help with the puppies, he really wanted to play with them as well.

"Yes you can help, and after you can have a little play until it's time to go." She smiled down at him, "now lets get you ready to face the day." She added as she finished running the bath and helped him out of his pyjama's.

XxXxX

The puppies were in the kitchen, after she had made sure each of them had a taste of the food on offer she stood back to watch the mess. She knew there would be mess, there wasn't a single time that she did this that there wasn't. It was also why she put down plenty of newspaper over the floor. Harry was stood by her smiling and giving the occasional giggle, mainly when one of the pups ended up in the bowel instead of the food inside of the pup.

One of the pups, that looked like its mother, a true Labrador with a shiny golden coat, kept going to Harry. The first time Harry had been a little afraid to stoke the pup, but after Marge nodded to him that it would be fine, he stroked the little thing every time it was near. The only problem was it kept jumping up at the little boy, getting all the food that it had stepped in all over Harry.

Marge couldn't help but laugh a little at the state of him, especially when Harry decided it would be all right to sit on the floor and let any of the pups climb all over him. But that one pup had decided after a few moment of the others being around him that he was hers and growled when the others came near. Marge looked thoughtful after that, looking at the protective pup, which was unusual at this age, and the contented little boy stroking her fur.

"Come on Harry, they have all eaten their fill," Marge said as she started picked up one of the pups and cleaned him off, "you'll have to help me clean them off, all right Harry?" she asked him as she held out an old towel for him to use.

"Yes Aunt Marge," he smiled up at her as he picked up the pup that had decided he was hers and cleaned her first.

Marge and Harry had finished cleaning up the pups and then took them back to their mother. Though Harry's little adoptee started to cry as soon as Harry started moving away. Harry went back and bent down to her.

"It's okay, I'm still around, you have to be with your mommy now." He told her giving her a quick pat on the head through the fencing.

The pup then went off to her mother as Harry got up and the two went back to the kitchen.

They finished cleaning the kitchen and themselves, and since they would be seeing a friend, Marge decided to make sure they were dressed up a little. Harry was then dressed in some of the smarter clothes that Marge had brought him; even she was dressed nicely in a deep blue two-piece suit. She had tried to brush his hair into some semblance of order, but it didn't work, she gave a small huffy smile at the lad.

"Nothing doing with that mop is there?" she smiled.

"Aunt Petunia cut it all off once, but it came back the next day." Harry told her quietly.

"Unusual," was all Marge could think of saying.

"Aunt Petunia said it was my freakishness that caused it." He murmured wondering if now she knew something like that, would she then be the next to turn against him and hurt him.

"You're not a freak, you're a little boy Harry, and at the moment a very adorable one." She told him, vowing to think more about what Harry to her later. She turned and grabbed their coats, putting Harry's on first helping him with the toggle on his. Then putting on her own coat.

The two walked out of the door with Marge turning for a moment to look at her pet and tell him, "guard the home Ripper."

With an answering woof the front door was closed and locked and the two made their way down the garden path to Marge's next-door neighbour. The front garden was neat and tidy with only a few flowery plants along the sides of the path. Pretty colours but low maintenance, just the thing for an old bachelor.

Marge knocked on the door and waited for it to be answered.

"Hello Margery," came the smooth tones of one Tiberius Fubster as he opened the door for them.

"Tiberius, you're looking well, seams the time with your family has brought you back to full health." She smiled at him, he had gone to visit family when he became a little ill, the next day he left to visit family. He only had a nephew, who was married and had a young son.

"Ah, spending time with them was enjoyable, was able to help sort out some outstanding family business as well, and sort out some of my nephews more obscure views and bring them back to the family values." He smiled at her.

"Wish I could do the same, I need to straighten out that blasted brother of my and his wife." Marge growled a little as she spoke of her brother.

"Anything I could help with?" he asked her, she had been a good friend to him for a while now.

Marge thought for a moment, "best talk about it when little ears aren't around," she told him as she looked down to the little boy that was holding her hand.

"And who is this little one?" he asked her as he knelt down to Harry height, "may I ask your name lad?" he then asked the child that was beginning to move slowly behind Aunt Marge's large form.

"Harry sir," he said quietly and politely, looking at the ground.

"Well Harry, it's nice to meet you, my name is Tiberius. Now head up and let me have a proper look at you." He added.

Harry slowly lifted his head up and looked at the man before him. The man had silvery blue eyes that looked happy, his silvery blond hair was long and pulled back neatly. As Tiberius got a good look at the small child he almost gasped in shock, there was a very familiar scar adorning his forehead. He refrained from mentioning it, since it looked like the lad and his friend didn't know about it all.

"Well, come in, I have some nice carver ham for our lunch time sandwiches." He said as he stood up and led the two into his home.

XxXxX

For dinner the three had gone back to Marge's home. Dinner had been quiet, since Harry was still a little shy around Tiberius. For most of the day Harry had stayed out of the way, a little unsure of the new person in his life, even if it was only going to be for a little while.

"Come on Harry, bed time." Marge said around eight, she could see that he was getting sleepy. "I'll be back down in a little while," she told Tiberius that was sitting in the armchair.

"Of course, good night Harry," he said to the child.

"Yes aunt Marge," he nodded as he got up from his spot on the floor behind the sofa "good night sir," he added as he turned and faced Tiberius and then latched onto Marge's hand as she took him up stairs.

"You're very quiet today Harry," she murmured as she helped him get ready for bed.

Harry looked at her and asked softly with a little fear, "did I do something wrong?"

"Oh no Harry, you didn't you were so good today and so well behaved, I have no doubt that Tiberius is very happy that you're such a well behaved little boy." She told him as she hugged him, would he always think he had done something? She wondered to herself.

"Okay," he said as he hugged the woman back, he wondered if this was how it felt if his mother had hugged him.

"Right, let's finished getting you ready for bed and then another chapter of Mr Galliano's Circus I think." She smiled at him as she let him go. She really wanted this child, well, time to plot with the best of them.

"thank you," he grinned happily as he finished getting dressed and almost jumped into bed.

She tucked him in and picked up the book she had left on his bedside table. She settled down beside him and started to read chapter two, "Jimmy Makes Friends with the circus folk," she read the title for the chapter, "The next day, as soon as afternoon school was over, Jimmy ran off to the circus field." She started.

It took the whole chapter before she could hear the steady breathing that told her Harry was fast asleep. She put the bookmarker back in and put the book down. She stood up and watched over him for a moment, she bent down and placed a small kiss on his forehead. Smiling she made sure he was tucked in and went back down stairs.

"So Margery, what is going on?" he asked as soon as she was sat down again.

"my brother and the rest of his family have gone on holiday, leaving me with Harry. Now this is the first time I've met the lad. And from all the stories and the moaning my brother and the wife of his do about him I thought I would have a hellion on my hands. Instead I found a painfully shy little boy, who keeps out of sight as much as possible, wont eat, doesn't believe that he should have a bed. The second day he was here I found him asleep in the utility room on an old rug, with a t-shirt as a blanket, a t-shirt it that freezing cold room. The first morning he cooked me breakfast." She told him, shaking her head at the memories of the last week, "Tiberius, that's not even the worst of it."

Tiberius looked at her and could see that his dear friend was distressed by what she was thinking about, "tell me Margery, maybe I can help," he offered.

"I hope so, because if Harry has to go back to my brother I am going to cause such a stink that no one will want to even know his face let alone name, same goes for her too." She said firmly.

"Tell me what has happened, I thought you loved your brother, you're always so proud of him when talking about him," he questioned her, wondering what could have changed her view of him in the time he had been away.

Marge sighed, "He is an abusive bastard that doesn't deserve to be a father. I found welts on Harry, and I know from experience that a belt, not just a hand, made them. God Tiberius, the first time I bathed him I could count every rib, he is so thin, and I keep thinking if the wind got too strong he would just fly away from me. He weight less that two or three of the puppies, I swear. They have him believing he is a freak. He is such a precious child."

"That's not all is there?" he asked her.

"No, I've fallen for him, as you know when Mathew died I said I would never find anyone else," she said as she mention the fiancé that she was to wed some seven years ago, "but even though I was content with just having a nephew in Dudley, I still want a child of my own. I want Harry, as mine."

Tiberius sighed, yes he remembered Mathew, the young man has save his life when death eaters had attacked the nearby village. He had made a vow that he would watch over Margery for him, and he was going to keep to it, even if the vow was made to a Muggle about a Muggle. "I'll do what ever it is to make sure Harry stays with you, it will take time, but I have a slight idea." It would mean talking with his nephew again, but he had no doubt that something could be done.

"Thank you Tiberius, sometimes I wonder what would have happened to me if you and Mathew hadn't been friends." She smiled at him.

He smiled back, she maybe a Muggle, but if she had been a pureblood he had no doubt what he would have done when he first met her. "do not worry Margery."

"Thank you all the same," she nodded to him, "cup of tea before you have to go?" she asked as she stood up.

"Would be lovely, thank you," he smiled as she went off to the kitchen. It wasn't very often that he had chance to plot like this, even though the matter was serious and could affect the world he truly belonged to, he didn't mind, he always liked a challenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the comments and the kudos. Please review and tell me what you all think so far and tell me what you think of Tiberius Fubster? I have no doubt that you should be able to guess who his nephew is


	8. Day Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Harry Potter, just having a bit of fun with them.
> 
> Sorry for the long wait have been a little busy with real life and with Camp Nano

Day Eight

The Puppy

Marge yawned as she got up from her bed. Morning already, it felt like she had only just gone to bed. She had stayed up a little later than she had intended to, talking with Tiberius. He had told her not to worry about Harry and that he would see if he could do something that would help her. She placed her trust in him, he had never steered her wrong before, and she doubt he would now.

Marge looked at the clock as she finished dressing for the day, it was already half seven, and she wondered if Harry was already up. She walked out her room and towards Harry's. She opened the door and saw Harry sitting up in bed quietly reading the end of the book he had borrowed from her.

"Good morning Harry," she said as she walked over to him.

"Morning Aunt Marge," Harry smiled as he closed his book, "I'm sorry I was reading," he told her as he placed the book aside.

"Oh no worries about that Harry, I'm just glad that you're all right, and not getting into mischief." She smiled at him as she plucked him out of the bed and settled him onto her hip, "let's get you dressed for the day," she said as she bustled off to the bathroom.

"Love you aunt Marge," Harry whispered so softly that Marge almost didn't hear the words.

"I love you too Harry," she whispered back as she place a kiss on Harry inky black hair.

She bathed him quickly, as she knew that the water was stinging a few of the cuts still open on his back. The sight of them made her want to hunt down her brother and flay him. Out of the bath she put some more cream on them as one or two looked as though they were beginning to get infected.

When he was dressed, Marge once again swung him up onto her hip and carried him down stairs. "Right, it's jam and toast for breakfast for you and for me." She said gently as she plopped him down onto one of the chairs.

"I not really hungry Aunt Marge, I had loads to eat yesterday." He told her as he watched her move around the kitchen with ease.

"You're having some breakfast if you want to help me with the dogs today," she told him sternly, even though she kept a smile on her face.

Harry pondered for a few moments; he really wanted to help with the dogs. He also wanted to play with the puppies again. "All right Aunt Marge," he agreed.

"Good lad," she smiled down at him as she placed the bread in the toaster and started on doing them some drinks. Herself coffee and for Harry it was to be orange juice. She liked a glass every now and then. She placed down his glass in front of him and smiled back as he looked up at her and smiled.

Harry took a little sip of the orange juice and gave a little judder, it was something new, and he wasn't used to the strange taste of it.

"Is it alright?" Marge asked him as the toast popped up.

"Yes, Aunt Marge, but it made me go all funny," he said giving a small giggle.

Marge chuckled a little as she spread his toast first, "it does to me sometimes." She placed his toast in front of him as the kettle boiled and started up her own toast.

"Aunt Marge?" he whispered softly, hoping that she wouldn't actually hear him.

"What is it Harry?" she asked him softly as she stirred her morning coffee. It was something that her late fiancé had gotten her hooked on before his death.

"I… Is it really okay for me to play with the puppies for a little while?" he stammered a little.

Marge smiled down at him and answered gently, "of course it is. It's always nice for them to be able to play. I can't do it like I used to now, since I'm getting on in years. I used to run around with them a lot."

"why can't you?" he asked her and then ducked his head down.

The toast popped up and she went to spread it for herself, "I was to marry some seven years ago, to a young man called Mathew, he was such a nice man, so kind and helpful. I had known him for four years before he asked me to marry him, we had only been together a year at that point. But I knew I wanted to spend my life with him. Almost five months after his proposal I got some terrible news. He had been killed in a terrorist attack in the village. He had saved Tiberius' life, but at the cost of his own. It was such a shock that I walked in a daze for most of the time, barely eating or doing anything that I should to carry on. I wanted to join my Mathew. I almost did. I fell down the stairs here, if it wasn't for Tiberius, I don't know what would have happened to me. He snapped me out of my daze, but I had damaged my back in the fall. Running isn't much of an option no more." She told him as she paused for a moment, a pang of sadness shooting through her at the thought of Mathew.

Harry looked at her and quietly went over to her and wrapped his arms around as much of her as he could, "I bet he watches over you Aunt Marge, I know Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon tell me my mummy and daddy hated me and didn't care about me. But I always think that they would watch over me. Well I hope they do." He said softly.

Marge put down the knife and turned around to face the small little boy before her, "I have no doubt that your parents watch over you. My brother and that wife of his are nothing but liars so far, and I can imagine them lying about this as well." She told him as she knelt down and wrapped the little boy in her arms. "And I know Mathew watches over me, though I hope he will watch over you as well."

She felt Harry nod against her and smiled, "go eat the rest of your breakfast, we have hungry dogs to feed." Harry nodded again as he went back to his chair and climbed back up, eating once again without protest.

XxXxX

Harry giggles as the smallest puppy made her way to him once again. She liked being with him; he knew that, she had told him. Marge stood nearby as she watched over the other pups that were too busy playing with each other to notice their youngest sister wagging her tail as she tried to lick Harry's smiling face.

Marge didn't know what to do. She knew that both the pup and Harry had gotten close, and she didn't want to see Harry upset when it was time for her to find her own little family. She looked at the pup and gave a little sigh. She was the smallest of the little, looking as though she had just been born compared to the others that were now twice her size. She wouldn't get much larger she knew that. She had seen it happen to other runts.

If she weren't able to get Harry then she would have to have the pup here anyway. She gave another sigh as she looked at them again. She frowned a little when she noticed that the pup was intently watching Harry now, and it seemed like Harry was listening to something the pup was saying.

"I don't think Aunt Marge would like that," she heard Harry murmur.

That got her attention as she moved over to them, "Harry?" she called to him, "are you talking to the pup?" she asked him as she stood over him, a gentle smile on her face.

Harry looked a little nervous as he looked up, "yes, Aunt Marge. I'm sorry I don't mean to be a freak."

"Harry, you are not a freak," she told him a little sternly; he really needed to stop thinking himself as such. "What was the pup telling you?" she then asked him.

"She wants to stay with me, but I told she'll find a family, and that you'll make sure it would be a nice one. But she said that she'll find her way back to me and hid if she has to. I said that you wouldn't like it." He answered her quietly.

"You are right Harry, I wouldn't like that. But I don't think it will matter since I think that she would be best to stay here, for you." She smiled at him. It was a big responsibility for a little boy, but she knew that Harry would be fine with it.

"Here?" he puzzled as he looked up at her with a frown.

"Yes, here. She is going to stay here and will be your dog, you have to look after her and train her, like I did with Ripper. It's a very big responsibility to take care of her, do you think you can do it?" she asked him seriously.

Harry smiled and nodded eagerly, "I promise to be really, really good and I'll make sure she is good too. And I'll take good care of her." He gushed out without taking a single breath.

"I know you will Harry, now you have to think of a good name for her." She smiled.

"She already has a name, she told me that its Medusa, and that she is a protector, she chose me to protect. The other puppies will find there one to protect as well, they are the only ones that come here. The people who have children that need to be protected because they are special." Harry told her wisely.

"Special?" Marge wondered.

Harry nodded, "that's what Medusa said, she said that I'm special. I don't think I am but she does. There are lots of special people around. She said that Mr Fubster is one too."

Marge frowned a little, "So I'm not one of these special people?" she asked.

Harry looked to Medusa a moment and said, "You are in that you help them find their special people. You are a special persons helper. She said she isn't very wise about it all and that she'll have to talk with her mommy. I don't know what that all means Aunt Marge. I think you are special and I know I'm not." He frowned as he looked up to her.

"Let's not think of it just yet. Why is her name Medusa?" She asked wondering where the name had come from; she only remembered the legend of Medusa one of the three Gorgon sisters and the only mortal one.

"She likes snakes and her mommy told her a story about the scary lady with snake hair." Harry giggled.

"Yes I remember the story as well. And how she was defeated by a mirrored shield." She smiled down at him.

His eyes went wide, "you know the story Aunt Marge, oh please can you tell me?" he asked her, almost begging her.

"I will later, for now we have to put the puppies back with their parents so they can have some milk." She told him.

"okay Aunt Marge. Come on Medusa you have to go back to your mommy for some milk." Harry said as the small puppy got off his lap and he stood up. Harry walked towards the pen, Medusa walking beside him obediently. Marge didn't think that Medusa would need much training.

"You should tell your brothers and sisters that they need to go in as well." Harry told the small pup walking beside him. Not even a second later the small puppy stopped and barked to her siblings. They almost lined up and followed Harry back into the pen and to their waiting mother.

Marge couldn't believe what she had just seen. Harry was special, but how special was he. He could get a group of four and a half week old pups to follow him. She remembered that he had told her about his hair growing back as well. It all seemed like something out of that book that Fubster had given her, but then again. Harry did say that Fubster was special too. It made her wander a little.

XxXxX

Marge looked down at Harry who was sitting quietly by her chair, reading once again. It seemed like the only thing he would do unless she decided to play with him. She watched him as the emotion in his eyes changed as he read through the book. He was enthralled with it all, and she couldn't blame him. She was the same, she became engrossed into a book so much at times that all of the out side world no longer existed. Vernon was always playing, and getting grubby, but she was different, content to lose herself in a book.

"Come on Harry, its bed time." She said as she noticed the time on the clock.

Harry looked up a little startled, "sorry aunt Marge." He blushed when he realised that she had talked to him.

She chuckled and told him, "Don't worry about it Harry, I do the same when I'm reading as well. Its nice to lose yourself in a good book."

Harry grinned up at her and nodded, "I really want to go on an adventure one day, with my dog, like George goes on adventures with her dog Timmy. Aunt Marge, can I go on an adventure one day?" he asked her as he stood up.

"I have no doubt that you will one day Harry. And I have an idea that Medusa will follow you everywhere," she smiled; she had already seen the loyalty that the small runt had for her new master.

"Will you come with me as well? I think it will be more fun if there are people enjoying it with you." He told her as he looked up at her.

"I wish I could, but I think I am a little old for adventures. I think you'll make a few friends that will go with you." She told him smiling down at him, "now, come on, bed and another chapter of Mr Galliano's Circus.

"Yay," he said as she grabbed her hand and almost pulled her up the stairs.

Marge scooped him up, always careful, as she knew the wrong move could start her back pain off. Then again, Harry didn't weight much. Harry was already in his pyjamas, his fluffy slippers on his feet. She took them off and settled him down in the bed and sat beside him picking up the book that was resting on the bedside table.

"Well, chapter three now." She told him as Harry cuddled up to her.

She felt a slight pang in her heart at the thought of her brother getting anywhere near Harry again. If she had to, she would rat out that little bastard and hope for the best when it came to her nephew. She knew that she would end up with him. If he behaved it would be fine, and if not, then she wouldn't be able to cope with them and she wouldn't be giving Harry up. He was hers now.

"Wonder what's going to happen?" he pondered as she opened up the book.

"Well, sit back, relax and lets read." She smiled as she began to read.

By the end of the chapter, Harry was once again asleep. Instead of settled in the bed, he was snuggled into her side and she was enjoying the feeling that it was giving her. She went over the day that the two of them had. It had shocked her a little when she told him about Mathew, not even Vernon knew what had happened with him. He had been against Mathew from the moment they had met, and Marge had never been able to find out why.

The other thing of the day was Medusa, what Harry had told her was plaguing her mind a little. She wanted to know what Special meant. She didn't think it was anything bad, she just hoped it was nothing that would hurt Harry.

Marge moved Harry onto the bed and tucked him in, giving him a kiss on his forehead. "Sweet dreams," she murmured to him as she stroked his head, moving the few strands of hair that hung in his face.

She left the room and went into her bedroom, she had the dogs to see to in a little while, but before then she was going to have re-read of the famous five books. She wanted to make sure she remembered them right in case Harry asked her anything, and because she felt like going back to her childhood when she could loose herself in a little adventure. She almost wished she could go on one, it would be nice to have a little adventure, it was one of the things she always wanted to do when she was Harry's age.

She picked up the first one that Harry had finished reading and went down stairs. She settled down in her chair and started to read. Becoming a little annoyed when Ripper decided to plonk down on her feet after a few minutes. It was her own fault though; he only did that when he thought she hadn't spent much time with him. She gave a little sigh and went back to reading. She couldn't spend time with him much tomorrow either since after lunch she would be with Tiberius, he was coming over to do a few more repairs and to have dinner with them.

Poor Ripper he wasn't the only precious thing in her life anymore. She has something very precious sleeping upstairs now, one she hoped would be around for a long time to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the feedback, I hope you enjoy this chapter, please comment and tell me what you all think?


	9. Day Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Harry Potter, I'm just having a little fun.

**Day Nine**

**The Gift**

Marge woke the next day happy and refreshed after a good nights sleep. She had finished the book that Tiberius had given to her before he had left to visit his family that night, and was looking forward to seeing what else her friend would suggest for her to read. She did her morning routine and left her room, Ripper following behind her as he always did when she was moving around the house.

"Down stairs with you," Marge ordered him as she pointed towards the staircase. Ripper gave a little barking growl and did as his mistress had told him.

Marge walked into Harry's room and once again thought to herself that it needed to be decorated for Harry. She went over to the bed and smiled when she saw that Harry was still sleeping. While she would have left her Nephew, Dudley, to sleep longer, she knew that it was a bad habit to get into when a child was young, as they would never want to get up and do anything. She had found out the hard way with Dudley. He wanted to sleep and be slovenly all day that he had stayed with her.

"Harry, sweetheart," Marge said as she sat on the bed next to him, "time to wake up." she added as she gave his shoulder a gentle shake.

"Hummm," Harry hummed happily as he opened his eyes and smiled at the robust woman before him. He had heard nothing but horror stories of his Aunt Marge being mean to naughty little boys and freaks. But she wasn't she was wonderful.

"Good morning Harry," She smiled down at him.

"Go...good morning," he greeted with a yawn.

"Well, lets get you ready for the day shall we." she smiled as she plucked him out of the bed and got him ready for the day, making sure to put a little more cream on his back, not wanting to see them get infected.

Marge picked him up and took him down stairs. She enjoyed carrying him, even though she knew that he could walk just fine. She made sure that Ripper was once again down the stairs and not waiting for her half way. She didn't want to fall with Harry in her arms. She gave a smile when she reached the bottom and set Harry down onto his feet.

"Breakfast time, toast and jam Harry?" she asked him as she walked into the kitchen, Harry following behind her.

"Yes please," he said politely, not fussing about his food. He knew that it was a lost cause with Aunt Marge, though he didn't mind. Harry enjoyed the food that he was given, he was still afraid what Uncle Vernon would do when he found out, but, as Harry looked to Aunt Marge, it was worth it. He liked it when Aunt Marge smiled, she looked happy.

"Good," She smiled at him as she bustled around the kitchen setting things up for her and Harry for something to eat. "Orange Juice or milk?" she then asked him.

"Milk please," Harry answered as he came to the kitchen table and sat down, waiting for Aunt Marge to finish making breakfast. "Do you want some help?" he asked her, just wanting to see if he could help her, he didn't like the fact that he was helping her and making breakfast like he would do with Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon.

"It's an easy thing to make Harry, so don't you worry." She told him as she placed the bread into the toaster.

"All right," he nodded as he started to look out of the window towards the dogs. He liked the fact that he could talk to Medusa, but he wished he was able to talk with the other dogs as well. He didn't know why he couldn't. "Aunt Marge?" he asked her.

"Yes Harry," she said as she poured milk for Harry and set up a cup of coffee for herself.

Harry looked over to her and asked her, "Why can I only talk with Medusa and not the others?"

Marge stopped for a moment before looking at Harry, "Well, I don't really know. You told me yesterday that only special people look after my dogs, so I am thinking that because they go to special people, that they are only able to understand their own special person." She answered him, not knowing whether she was right or wrong in her assumptions. Then again she didn't truly understand what special meant.

"Oh, thank you Aunt Marge." Harry nodded happy with the answer he was given.

Marge shook her head a little as the toast popped up. She gave a little sigh and resigned herself to think more about Harry's question later on. It wasn't a good idea to let it wonder around her mind, she just didn't know anything much. She might even talk with Tiberius; maybe he would understand what was going on. Or maybe he would think her crazy.

She buttered and spread some jam on Harry's toast as she put some more bread in for herself. She cut them into triangles and set the plate in front of Harry.

"Thank you Aunt Marge." He smiled up at her as he then started to eat his breakfast.

Marge went back to making her own breakfast. Giving Harry an occasional glance when he started humming. She could tell that he was swinging his legs back and forth under the table. He was beginning to relax in her home, and that was a relief to her. Her toast popped up and the kettle boiled. She finished her own breakfast and sat down at the table. It was a quiet breakfast, but she didn't mind that, though she was looking forward to the day where he would talk with her over breakfast, telling her of things he wanted to do that day.

XxXxX

Marge pulled out the laundry from the dryer and started folding them, Harry was inside, sitting in the living room on the sofa reading a book. It was still one of his favourite things to do, even with the toys that Marge had brought him. Marge picked up the pile of washing and headed to the stairs, climbing up them to put the clothes away. It didn't take her long to put them away, it was only a few things, but she liked to keep up with the housework.

Harry looked up from the book that he was reading and looked around. He couldn't see Aunt Marge in the living room. He looked to Ripper and watched as the dog stood up and ambled out of the room and towards the stairs. Harry marked his page and followed Ripper to the stairs. He smiled as he watched her come down the stairs. It turned to horror as Ripper got under her feet and she began to fall.

"No!" Harry screamed as he closed his eyes. He felt something tingle around him and rush out of him, making him feel tired.

Marge had closed her eyes as she yelled when she started to fall. But instead of feeling the hard and unforgiving stairs and ground beneath her, there was nothing. She opened her eyes and almost yelled out again when she found herself floating. She looked around her and saw Harry not that far from the bottom of the stairs, there was a slight glow around him. She felt relieved when she finally touched down on the ground once again.

She stood up, a little shaken by what had just happen. She went over to the shaking little boy and placed a hand on his shoulder. Harry had done something, what that was she didn't really know. It seamed like something out of the book she had been reading.

Harry felt someone touch him and his eyes sprang open. He looked into the puzzled eyes of Aunt Marge. "You okay?" he asked, unsure.

She smiled, "yes, and I think it is thanks to you," she told him.

Harry shook his head as his eyes went wide. "No, not a freak, I did something freaky." He mumbled to himself as he dashed away from her.

Marge sighed a little as she went after him, was this why Vernon and Petunia hated him? She wondered to herself. Harry seemed to think that what he did was freaky, it may have been wired and unusual, but then again there were people around saying they could do all kinds of things. They weren't freaks, they were just different, Harry was the same, in her eyes, just different.

She walked into the utility room and crouched down, she could hear him crying and mumbling to himself near the dryer. She moved the curtain out of the way and pulled him out, he was shaking like a leaf, and not resisting her, as though he knew he would be punished worse if he had tried to get away. She pulled him into her arms as she heard a growl behind her. It was ripper, she was glad he was alright, but she couldn't help but send a glare at the mutt, since he had once again tripped her up on the stairs.

She turned back to the shaking child in her arms and stood up, feeling a twinge of pain in her back as she did so. She was going to be paying for this later, but she didn't care at that moment in time. She made her way into the living room and sat down with Harry now resting in her lap.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled to her over and over.

"Shush, Harry, it's all right." She whispered comfortingly as she started to rock him.

It took a while for him to finally calm down enough that his cries were now only the occasional hiccup.

Marge pulled him away a little and pulled out her hanky, cleaning up the tear stained face that she now saw. "It's all right Harry." She told him once again as she cleaned him.

"Bu… but I did something freaky," he hiccupped as he looked up to her, his green eyes full of fear.

"Not freaky, just different," she told him, "this world is made up of many different people, you just have a different gift than most." She told him, not sure if she was right or not, but still wanting to get it out of his head that he was a freak.

He gave a yawn as his eyes began to droop a little. What ever it was that he had done to save her from her fall had made him tired. She pulled him against her again and soothed him, letting him fall asleep on her. She couldn't help but enjoy the warmth that he gave off. There was something else there now that she thought about it, a slight tingle against her skin. Barely noticeable, but it was still there. She wondered if this was the power, ability that he had used to save her. She smiled when his breathing even out, telling her that he was now asleep.

She stood up and settled him down on the sofa, grabbing the afghan blanket that was draped over the back of it and covered him up. She sat on the edge and watched over him a moment, smiling a little as she brushed his bangs out of the way. She frowned when she saw the scar upon his forehead, and just hoped that this one wasn't one that was caused by her idiot brother.

She needed to talk to someone about what had just happened. She couldn't talk with her brother or Petunia, not that she wanted to. She knew whom she was going to talk to, but she would have to call him over the phone instead of going next door. She didn't want to take the chance that Harry might wake up without her being next to him. She stood up and went over to the phone and called Tiberius.

XxXxX

Tiberius Fubster put down the phone. His good friend had just found out about Magic. He had been meaning to tell her for a number of years now, since he could tell that the robust woman was opened minded and accepting of the more unusual aspects of life. He himself was a wizard, from a long line of wizards. He had only come into the muggle world, and its army when Grindelwald had threatened the world. Grindelwald had tried using the Muggle army of Hitler to get a foot into England, thanks to wizard like Tiberius who joined with the muggle to stop that, he hadn't been able to. He only stayed because of a promise to someone who had saved his life.

Two weeks ago his brother Abraxus had died. It was a good thing as well, since his brother had been too tied up with Voldemort and his lot, and had even conned Lucius into joining up, by threatening his mother, Arcadia. She was still recovering from what she had gone through at the hands of her late husband. Tiberius had gotten her to agree to go to the continent for a while. He wished he could do the same with Lucius. He maybe a young man now and a farther, but he was still the young boy who had been forced to take the Mark to protect his mother, and then his wife and child.

With a little guidance Tiberius knew that Lucius would make the Malfoy family something to be truly proud of once again. He picked up the muggle jacket he had brought a few weeks ago. He put it on and left the house, making sure the place was locked up and his wand in his pocket. He would be explaining as much as Marge could handle when he got over there. He walked up the garden path and knocked the door. It didn't take long for Marge to usher him inside.

The two walked into the living room, where Harry was still sleeping on the sofa. Marge sat down at the bottom of the sofa, so she would be near Harry, while Tiberius sat on the lone armchair.

"Like I said over the phone Harry has done something very unusual," Marge said, not sure where she should begin. "I was coming down the stairs and I fell over Ripper, he had tripped me up again. I didn't just fall down the stairs. I floated down them. It was Harry. He had done something that made me float, he was glowing a little. I just don't understand. He was also talking to the puppy I gave him, he told me that her name is Medusa." She rushed out.

"I have a confession to make to you." Tiberius said before he could help calm her worries.

Marge frowned at him, "what do you mean?"

"I know what Harry is, because I am the same. I'm a Wizard, someone who can use magic. Much like Harry did today to stop you from falling." He told her, not sure if what he was saying would be the best way to go about telling her.

"Magic? Wizards?" she frowned at him, "like in those books you give me?"

"Yes, those book are actually written by wizards and witches, it's why you wouldn't find them at the bookshops, since they are only for the Magical Community." He smiled at her gently.

"So Harry is a wizard too?" she asked him, wanting to make sure.

"Yes, he is." Tiberius nodded.

"Would Petunia and Vernon know of this? What about his parents?" She asked him, wanting to know more.

"His father was James Potter, worked as an Auror, in the magical world. Think of him as a policeman. His wife, Lily Potter was training as a Charms Master and was working in the Department of Mysteries. I also need to tell you how Mathew truly died." Tiberius said, not sure if he should tell her the truth about her late fiancé.

"What do you mean?" she asked him.

"Mathew saved my life, and in the Wizarding world that is something big, so I honoured his last wish of watching over you. This Dark Wizard that Harry's parents were hiding from was the one that sent his followers after me. Mathew saved my life when he got in the way of a curse meant for me. With him doing that I was able to restrain and disable the three sent after me. I would have loved to have known him proper, since he showed himself as a brave and selfless man." He told her, "not long after I moved here Harry's parents were found by the Dark Wizard, Voldemort, the two of them were murdered, but Harry was somehow able to survive and was able to defeat Voldemort. I believe that he is still out there somewhere." He tried to explain to her.

"So Harry and I both lost people that were precious to us because of this Voldemort?" she said as she looked down at the sleeping face of Harry.

"Tiberius nodded, "yes, a lot of people have lost those they love to him, but because of Harry a lot more were saved."

"Since his mother was a witch, that means that Petunia and Vernon would know that he is a wizard. That would be why they think of this magic as a freaky thing." Marge said getting a little angry at her brother and his wife once again. "When I get my hands on him, he will wish he was never born as will Petunia. It doesn't matter how different we are, Harry has a special gift, one I hope he will follow his parents in," she added.

"I'll do my best to make it so that you will be his guardian. Though it may take some time. If you have any more questions about magic ask and I'll answer. I think that we should be both here to help explain to Harry what is going on and what he can do." Tiberius said as he thought for a moment.

"I have a few more, so why don't you stay for dinner and I'll ask them now before he wakes. If I can understand things better then he may not worry about being punished." She told him as she then started to ask her questions, learning more about the magical world, Hogwarts and Voldemort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comment and the kudos, please comment and tell me what you all think so far.


	10. Day Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Harry Potter.

**Day Ten**

**The Truth**

Marge woke early, and quickly got her self ready for the day. Harry had remained asleep for the rest of the night after his burst of magic. Tiberius had told her that it was because he had drained himself, that what he had done saving her from the fall had exhausted him. She walked into Harry's room and smiled when she found him still asleep. She went over to the bed and sat down on it She gentle stroked his head, brushing his bangs out of his face, revealing the scar that set him apart in this new world she had just learnt about.

She had learnt a number of things, about his parents and the truth about them. Not the lies that her brother and sister-in-law had told her for the last four years, ever since Harry had enter Privet Drive. She knew that she would have to tell him what had happened and about the world he truly belonged to. She placed a kiss on his forehead and let him sleep a little more.

She left the room, making sure that Ripper was already down the stairs, she didn't want to fall again. She went into the kitchen and started with the dogs first. She would wait for breakfast until Harry was awake. She didn't know how she was going to tell him of what she had learnt. Marge knew that Harry had thought of his parents as freaks and that they were useless.

She finished off doing the dogs food and went out side to give it out. She stopped and looked down at Medusa, who looked as though she was pacing as she walked back and forth in the kennel. She set down the food for the pups and the parents and waited for Medusa to finish. It didn't take long for her to eat.

"Come on Medusa, you're going to spend some time with Harry. Now I know you're only a pup, so I'll be making sure there is some paper down on the floor in case you need to go." Marge said as she picked up the puppy and walked towards the house again. She just hoped that the small pup would be able to understand her.

She walked back into the kitchen and placed Medusa back on the ground. "Ripper, I want you to behave, this is Medusa and she is Harry's little dog. Now treat her kindly." She instructed her own dog as he came over, growling slightly at the invasion of his territory. "Behave," she said forcefully one last time as she heard noise from the other side of the kitchen.

It was Harry and he was standing on a chair making breakfast for the two of them. He looked over at her with a shy and nervous smile, "sorry it isn't ready Aunt Marge." He told her as the toaster popped up.

Marge shook her head as she went over to his as he reached towards the toast. She plucked him off the chair and set him down on the floor, "go play with Medusa for a while and I'll finish off the breakfast." She told him as she picked up the toast and started to butter it up for Harry's jam.

"Hello Medusa," Harry said quietly as he sat down at the table, Medusa sitting on the floor beside the chair legs.

"Just because something happened here yesterday, doesn't mean that things will go like they were at Vernon's." Marge said as she carried on with breakfast.

"Yes Aunt Marge." Harry said, although he was unsure if things would really remain the same as they had been since he had come to stay.

" _What's wrong Harry?"_ Medusa asked as she sat obediently at the side of her Master's chair.

"Yesterday I did something freaky. " he answered her. "I made Aunt Marge float."

" _You did something special then."_ Medusa told him, _"that's okay Harry, you're supposed to do that. It just tells others that you are special."_

"That's what you mean by special?" he asked her puzzled.

" _Yep."_ She yipped.

"Yes you did do something special." Marge said as she put down his toast and milk.

"Huh?" Harry said as he looked down at the toast she had placed before him. He wasn't used to a nice aunt when it came to something freaky.

"Special, we will talk more about it later on." Marge smiled as she finished making her own breakfast.

Harry nodded and started eating. He was about to slip Medusa a little of his toast when Marge turned to him and quirked a grin.

"No feeding her scraps from the table Harry, it teaches them to beg. When dinner is over, or a meal is over is the time to let them have them. Do not on purposely save them something." She told him gently.

"Yes Aunt Marge." Harry nodded and looked down to Medusa, "sorry Medusa."

" _I understand,"_ she said as she curled up at the bottom of the chair and waiting for her master to finish his meal.

The two finished off their breakfast and Marge cleaned up as Harry waited for her. Medusa sitting up now and looking up at her master. Harry was watching her silently, wondering if he had done something.

"What?" he asked her curiously finally getting the better of him.

" _Can we play?"_ she asked him standing up and wagging his tail.

Harry looked to Aunt Marge for a moment, "I don't know." He murmured softly.

"What is it Harry?" she asked him as she watch the two of them.

"She wants to play," he said hesitantly, as he looked down to the small puppy by his feet.

"Why don't you go outside and play with her. The other pups will be willing to play, and it isn't hard to unlock the small gate. If you need any help just call for me." She told him smiling softly. She could tell that he was a little nervous, a play and time to just act like a child may help a little.

Harry nodded and smiled as he then got down from the chair and went outside, Medusa following him loyally.

XxXxX

Lunch was ready, it was just soup and bread, but she wanted it to be filling for Harry. The doorbell rang loudly in the house as she quickly answered it. She smiled and let Tiberius in.

"Have you talked to him about magic at all?" he asked as the two of them made their way into the kitchen.

"Not really, just trying to get him to relax a little. It seems that magic is something that my blasted brother wanted nothing to do with." Marge said a growl tingeing her voice as she spoke.

"Ah, so we a bit of a climb with him then," Tiberius nodded as he sat down at the table and watched as Marge called out to Harry in the garden.

It didn't take long for Harry to come running in. She was just glad that she had been able to catch him and get him to wear a coat. He hurriedly took it off, talking to Medusa that was running around his legs, almost tripping him at times as he went. He froze for a moment as he saw the visitor at the table.

"I see you and Medusa had a good time." Marge smiled as she pushed him towards his chair.

"Yes, Aunt Marge," he murmured as he took his seat.

"Don't worry Harry." She told him gently as she put down their bowls and bread plates. "Eat up." She nodded to the two of them.

They ate in silence for a while before Tiberius broke it, "I hear congratulations are in order Harry." He said softly with a friendly smile.

Harry looked up startled at it the words and frowned a little, "why?"

"You saved Marge from a very nasty fall yesterday." He told the young child.

Harry looked a little scared as he glanced to Aunt Marge.

"Don't worry Harry, I told him and he knows like I do, that you are special." She smiled reassuringly at him.

"She is right, and when you finished your lunch we will talk more about it." Tiberius said with a smile as the three of them carried on with their lunches, occasionally talking during it. Though Harry remained silent.

They stayed sat at the table as Marge stood up to clean up. Harry was about to get up and help her when she gave him a shake of her head. "No you stay there." She told him firmly.

"Yes Aunt Marge." He nodded as he gave a little glance to Tiberius.

Tiberius gave him a comforting smile and said, "Don't worry Harry, you are just like me." He said as he paused for a moment gathering his thoughts as he trying to come up with a way to tell Harry of the magical world.

"Like you?" Harry asked quietly, his curiosity peeked.

He nodded, "yes just like me, and my family. We are Wizards, Harry. We have a gift, a hard one to control at times. That's why you were able to save Marge from falling. Its accidental magic, we all do it while we are young children." He explained a little.

"So mummy and daddy, weren't freaks?" he whispered.

"No, they were just as special as you," Marge said as she finished the washing the bowls up.

"Yes, they were more special than most. Your mother was a fine witch, very smart she was going to be a Charms Mistress. Had her eye on the Department of Mysteries." He said, remembering the talk he had with Mason who worked there as an Unspeakable. "Your father however was an Auror. A kind of Wizarding Police force. Highly trained." He nodded.

"So they… they were good people?" he stammered a little.

"Yes, some of the best." Tiberius told him with a smile.

Harry was quiet for a moment and then asked softly, "Did they die in a car crash?"

Marge shook her head when Tiberius looked at her in puzzlement.

"No Harry, they didn't. When you were a baby, around fifteen months I think it was. A bad wizard, Voldemort, he killed them and tried to do the same to you. But some say that your mother did something to save you. Some say that your accidental magic was so strong it saved you. I don't think we will ever know what happened. But know this Harry, your parents were some of the bravest people during that time, and I have no doubt that you shall be the same." He gave a small smile.

Harry looked down to Medusa who was lying quietly by the chair legs. "Why… why did they lie?" he asked no one.

"I can only think that my brother and sister in law are jealous or idiot. And I'm thinking both. Trust me Harry, I will be having some serious words with them both, and if I have anything to say I will…" she trailed off as she started to get more angry with her brother.

"Don't worry too much Marge, I am working on things in that respect." Tiberius smirked at her.

"Good, just hope you leave a little for me to chew on." She snorted as she finished drying and putting away the dishes.

"I will, I promise." He told her.

"Good," she nodded as she turned to face the two still sat at the table.

"Do you know what they look like?" Harry then asked Tiberius.

"your mother was said to be very pretty, her eyes were green like yours." Tiberius answered a little before continuing, "You look like your father and your grandfather. You all have the same untameable messy black hair." He smiled.

"I wish I could see them," he murdered to himself.

"I will try and get a picture or two of them. It may take a little while." The elder wizard said with a soft smile.

"Thank you." Harry smiled back at him.

He nodded and said, "You're welcome."

"Now how about we watch a film. There should be something good on. If not, we have a few on tape." Marge told them as she smiled at the both.

"Yes Aunt Marge," Harry said as he got off his chair, only to stop when he hear a yelping bark, "can medusa come as well?" he then asked.

"Of course, but she will have to go back to her mother soon." She told him softly as they made their way into the living room.

XxXxX

Marge rubbed the salve that Tiberius had given her into Harry's back. She watched in fascination as the cuts slowly healed and closed up. She was glad that he was now healed fully. She didn't like that fact that he was in pain all the time, though she never heard even the slightest of whimpers from him. Marge had to admit that she would have been.

"There, all healed up." She said softly, keeping her voice even.

"Thank you Aunt Marge." He said as he sat up and turned to face her on the bed. "How did you make them go away so fast?" he then asked her, a slightly puzzled frown on his face.

"Tiberius gave me a special cream, a salve that was made by a wizard." She answered him easily.

"Wow, so maybe one day I could make something that helps someone?" he asked her.

"I have no doubt that you will be able to do a lot over very good things when you get older and learn how to use your gift." She told him as she helped him put on his pyjama top.

"You really think so?" he asked a slightly hopeful tone to his young voice.

She smiled at him, "yes Harry, I do. I think you can grow up and become what ever you want to be, all you have to do is work hard and learn all that you can."

"I will Aunt Marge, I'll work really hard and be really smart and learn everything and help loads of people." He told her earnestly.

"You are a bright little boy." She told him softly.

"I'll be even brighter," he said as he smiled up at her.

She nodded and pulled him into a hug, "How about a little read before going to sleep?" she asked him, already knowing the answer.

"Yes please," he said as he wrapped his arms around her and held her as she held him.

Marge closed her eyes for a moment and let her hopes go a little higher about keeping Harry. She just hoped that whatever Tiberius had planed that he would let her in on it soon. She was getting a little antsy about the thought of her brother coming back and taking this small little miracle away from her.

The two let go of each other, smiling happily as they then settled down to read another chapter of Mr Galliano's Circus. It didn't take long for him to drift off to the sound of her voice as she read to him.

She closed the book and put it down on the bed side table. Marge looked down at the sleeping child and once again felt anger towards her brother once again. She still couldn't believe that she fell for the lies they had told her about this child. She should have known that no child could be that bad at such a young age.

Vernon was a hell raiser when he was a child, always wanting his own way and usually getting it from their mother. Their father was made of sterner stuff and often put a stop to the tantrums that Vernon played with stern words and the withdraw of someone Vernon's toys. It would have worked better if their mother hadn't of given them back to him before his punishment was over. But that didn't start until he was four or five and still had nothing on what Vernon had said Harry had done.

Marge had found Dudley to be the same as his father. But Harry, was nothing like that, he was more withdrawn, still unsure of his place in a home that cared for him. She didn't want him going back to Vernon and Petunia's home. Marge didn't want to think of this sweet child being maliciously neglected and abused by those that should care for him.

Marge gave a little sigh and bent down, place a gentle kiss on his forehead, right next to the lightning bolt scar that marred it. She had listened to Tiberius tell Harry a little more about where that scar had come from. She still couldn't believe what Vernon and Petunia had told him about Lily and James. She hoped that Tiberius was successful in getting a few pictures of the two of them. She wanted to see what they looked like, since she knew that Petunia had no pictures of her sister or brother in law. In fact, she didn't think that they had any of Harry either.

Marge gave herself a nod as she stood up, that was something that was going to change. She needed to get a camera; she wanted to make sure there would be some happy memories in Harry childhood and to make sure there was proof of it.

She walked out of the bedroom and turned closing the door softly and quietly. Smiling as she saw Harry burrow further into the quilt and blankets. He was such a sweet child, one she was determined to have as her own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and kudos, glad you are all liking the fic so far. Please comment and tell me what you all think of this one.


	11. Day Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Harry Potter, just playing around.
> 
> BE warned I have only to day Sixteen of this one done so far, it is proving to be rather difficult to write.

**Day Eleven**

**The Visitors**

Marge woke up and quickly got ready for the day. She felt elated with the way things were going with Harry. She just hoped that Tiberius would be able to help her in finding a way to keep Harry as her own. Marge had become attached, and didn't want to be parted from the little boy that had wormed his way into her heart. She went into what she was beginning to think of as Harry's room and saw him sitting, dressed on his bed reading a book.

"Good morning Aunt Marge," he said, smiling up at her as he heard the door open.

"Morning Harry," Marge smiled back as she walked into the room and sat down on the bed. "And how long have you been awake?" she then asked him.

"Not too long, I think. The sun was already up, so I got dressed, but you were still sleeping so I started reading," he answered her, a little nervous about not doing breakfast as he would have done back with his Aunt and Uncle.

She smiled down at him and told him softly, "well done. I don't like you going around the house when I am asleep in case you hurt yourself. If you do and I don't know about it, it will make me very sad."

"I promise I wont go around the house if you are asleep," he nodded to her after he thought for a moment.

"Good lad." She said as she stood up, "well, shall we go down stairs and have some breakfast?" the then asked, smiling as he grinned and closed his book.

"Yep!" he chirped happily as the two of them made their way out of the bedroom and down the stairs.

Harry sat at the table, though Marge could see that he wanted to help her in making breakfast. She wanted him to break that habit, but she also didn't want him to lose anything he had learned since there would come a time when he will need those skills. She paused for a moment and looked over to him.

"Harry, why don't you come over here and help me do some toast for our breakfast." She decided.

Harry jumped on the chair and quickly pulled one over so he could help her. Together the two of them quickly made their breakfast and Marge poured Harry some milk. The two of them sat down and ate in silence.

When they had finished, Marge stood up and cleaned up, while Harry stayed at the table swinging his legs, to and fro, wondering if he should sat something.

"Aunt Marge?" he asked quietly, a little nervousness coming through in his voice.

"Yes Harry?" she prompted a little as she turned her head.

"What are we going to do today?" he said, gaining a little courage.

Marge smiled as she finished washing the breakfast things and started to dry them. "Well, first we will be feeding the dogs and then I need to call the papers and put in the add for the puppies, they are almost five weeks now, and I have found that it is the best time for people to see them and see if the puppy will fit in with the family. Though they wont be leaving their mother for another four weeks." She answered him. She had been finding families for the puppies at this time; since the puppies could be a little fussy about which family they went with. It had boggled her mind for a while, but now that she knew about magic she understood why they were fussy.

"So will Medusa be going?" he asked a little worried.

"No Harry, Medusa is your puppy," she reassured him. "I will be putting Medusa brothers and sisters into the paper so they can find their friend, like Medusa has found you." She tried to explain.

"Wow," Harry grinned.

"Right, lets do the dogs food now," she smiled as she finished dry and putting everything away.

"Okay, can I help again?" he asked as he jumped up and went over to her.

"Of course," she smiled at him as she fetched the bowls, tins, tin opener and dog biscuits.

The two of them did what they had done almost every morning since Harry arrived and quickly had the dogs breakfast ready. The two went outside and gave the dogs their breakfast, Harry though stayed behind with Medusa so he could talk for a moment.

Marge watched as Harry was talking to the small puppy. She went over and stood behind the pair for a moment before speaking.

"Harry, its time to come in, why don't you bring Medusa with you for a while." She suggested, startling Harry a little.

"Are you sure?" he asked her quietly.

Marge smiled and answered, "Of course, I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it."

Harry smiled back and jumped up, "thank you, come on Medusa, you can come with me for a little while."

Medusa obediently followed Harry as they made their way back into the house. They entered the kitchen hearing the phone ring in the hallway.

Marge went into the hallway and picked it up.

"Hello?" she questioned, wondering who could be calling her at this time of morning. It maybe 8am, but not many were up unless they had school kids.

" _It's Tiberius, Marge, how are you this morning?"_ he asked her pleasantly.

"I'm good, and so is Harry. He is enjoying have a puppy I would say." She smiled down the phone as she heard Harry laughing in the kitchen.

" _I was talking to Lucius, my nephew last night. He is going away on the weekend and I am going to be looking after my great nephew Draco. I am wondering if it would be all right to bring Draco over today so they could meet for when he stays over during the weekend. He doesn't have any friends, his parents have kept him isolated mostly, trying to keep the darker side of life in the Wizarding World away from him. He has never been around Muggle things either, so I thought it might be a good idea, to show him that there is nothing to be prejudiced about."_ He told her, hoping she would be all right with it.

"Of course, bring him over for lunch." Marge said as Harry laughed again from in the kitchen.

" _Thank you Marjorie."_ Tiberius said softly, _"We shall see you a little later then."_

"Bye Tiberius," she said as the two of them put the phones down.

Marge went back into the kitchen where Harry was trying to get Medusa to roll over.

"Harry," she called to him as he looked up at her.

"Yes, Aunt Marge," a wide and happy smile on his face.

Marge couldn't help but smile back at him, "we'll be having a visitor over later on, Tiberius is coming with his Nephew, Draco," she told him softly.

"Okay," he said a little unsure, he was used to having only Dudley around since he wasn't able to get out of the house much, Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon wouldn't let him go to the park with Dudley.

"Good, lets have a little fun before they come round." Marge smiled as Harry nodded and stood up and followed her up the stairs to his room to get a few toys.

XxXxX

It was lunchtime; Marge and Harry were sat in the living room, with Marge reading and Harry playing with the train set. Marge, kept an eye on Harry, she could tell that he was nervous about having another child here with him. If she was right in suspecting that Dudley had done something to Harry, then she could understand why he was nervous.

The knocker on the door went and Marge stood up. She could see out of the corner of her eye that was making Harry tensing up. She just hoped that this Draco lad would be all right with Harry. She opened the door to a smiling Tiberius.

"Hello, Marjorie," he smiled at her.

"Hello, Tiberius, why don't you come in," she said as she moved aside to let him in, looking around a little to see if she could see Draco, "where is…" She trailed off as she spotted the child hiding behind Tiberius' legs.

Tiberius pushed his great nephew forwards and said, "This is Draco,"

"Hello Ma'am," he said softly and shyly as he looked up at her.

"Hello to you as well Draco," she said as she knelt down, causing a small jolt of pain to shoot through her back. "Its wonderful to meet you."

Draco went red a little as he became embarrassed, he wasn't used to dealing with adults, he barely saw his parents since he was always being looked after by the House-Elves. "Nice to meet you too," he spoke so quietly that Marge almost didn't hear him.

"I have another little boy here at the moment, he is my nephew of sorts. His name is Harry, I hope the two of you get along." She told him as he nodded his head as she stood up. "Good lad." She murmured as she ruffled his hair a little.

The three walked into the living room and saw Harry standing by the train set waiting for them to come in. Tiberius looked down at Draco and gave the pale child a little push towards the other.

Draco carried on walking towards Harry and held out his hand saying, "Hello, my name is Draco Malfoy, are you a Muggle like Miss Marjorie?" his voice was curious as he asked Harry.

"I'm a wizard, and my name is Harry Potter," Harry said shyly as he took Draco's hand gently.

Draco's eyes went wide and flickered over to Tiberius, "is your name really Harry Potter, do you really have a scar on your head, people say it should look like a lightning bolt." Draco rushed out before Tiberius could tell him to stay quiet.

Harry ducked his head as he reached a hand up to the scar that was partly hiding beneath his fringe. "I don't like it," he murmured.

"What? Why not?" Draco asked him curiously.

Harry looked up at him and said softly, "It reminds me that I don't have a mommy or daddy, that there is no one that loves be."

"Harry, I love you," Marge told him as she went over to him and picked him up.

"But… why?" he asked her.

Marge smiled at him and answered, "Because you are a beautiful little boy, who is more special that I know. Your mommy and daddy loved you so much that they saved you even though they would be able to see you again."

"They… loved… me…" he whispered brokenly as he clung to Aunt Marge and finally let a few tears fall.

"They did," Marge smiled as she held him tightly.

Draco was watching them and realised that he had done something to hurt his new friend, "I'm sorry," he mumbled.

Harry peered over Marge's shoulder, a few tears still in his eyes, "not your fault."

Marge let him back down and smiled at the two of them, "why don't I do some sandwiches for you both and you can eat in here just for today." She said trying to bring back a happier mood.

"Thank you Miss Marjorie," Draco said with a small smile as he kept looking over to Harry.

Mare knelt down next to Harry for a moment and whispered in his ear, "shall I bring in Medusa?"

Harry grin, the last of his tears drying up, "yes please."

"Okay," she said standing back up, "show Draco your train set."

"Yes Aunt Marge." Harry nodded as he held out his hand for Draco to take to bring him over to the train set that was set up behind the sofa.

"Oh, and Draco, please call me Marge." She told his with a gentle smile.

"Yes, Miss Marge." Draco smiled as he was dragged into the living room from the hallway.

"I didn't realise that Harry felt like that," Marge murmured as she made her way towards the kitchen to get to the kennels.

"You mustn't forget that Harry still feels the loss of his parents, he was never able to grieve with his Aunt and Uncle.

Marge nodded, "That's true, well, I wish for Harry to have Medusa around for a little while. She's had a few hours again with her mother."

"Oh, that reminds me, have you placed the ad yet for the puppies?" Tiberius asked he as he followed.

Marge smiled, "yes, I did it an hour ago. You know I like to find them families well before they should leave. I find it easier to vet them and see if they would be good with them. I would hate to think of one of my dogs in a home where they are abused. Though I do think Harry will be sad to see them go in four weeks time, that's if he is still with me. I'm also glad that I decided to let him have Medusa."

"Don't worry Marjorie, I am working on that still." Tiberius smiled at her, getting the small hint that he should be working on a way for Harry to remain with her.

"Good to know," she smiled back.

The two went out side and got Medusa, carrying her into the house. The two walked into the living room to find Harry and Draco playing happily with the train set. Marge let Medusa down. As soon as he little paws touched the carpet she darted off towards Harry, jumping on his back.

"Medusa!" he exclaimed excitedly. "You have to get down," he told her laughing.

" _Nope, not gonna,"_ she growled playfully.

"Medusa, you will," Harry laughed as he straightened up and Medusa fell to the ground.

" _That was mean,"_ Medusa complained as she stood up, gave herself a shake and went to sit in the middle of the circular tracks.

"You can talk to dogs?" Draco asked him as he had watched the two.

Harry shook his head, "No I can only talk to Medusa, I would like to talk with the other puppies."

"So is Medusa a Guardian?" Draco whispered in awe.

" _He's smart, yep I am, and my mommy told me that me and my siblings are all guardians for the special children."_ Medusa said proudly.

Harry smiled and answered, "Medusa says that she is, and so are her siblings, Aunt Marge what does Siblings mean?" he then asked as he turned to Marge, who was now sitting comfortably in the chair with Tiberius on the sofa.

"It's another word to use instead of brothers and sisters." She answered him.

"Wow, you have a guardian, I wish I did." Draco smiled at his new friend.

"Why don't you have one?" Harry asked him.

It was Tiberius that answered, "He hasn't found his yet, most guardian's are for those that live within the Muggle world. It's because some people are afraid or dislike magic, like Petunia and Vernon. If Medusa had been with you back then she would have been able to protect you, she has special abilities because she is linked to you. If you are ever in danger she will be able to make a shield around you, and since these special magic's are watched, people from our world will be able to find you and help you."

"Oh," feeling a little sad that Medusa couldn't have helped him while he was with Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon.

"She'll always be with you now," Marge said, "I'll make sure of that."

"Okay," Harry nodded as he and Draco started playing again, quietly talking so they wouldn't disturb Marge and Tiberius.

Harry and Draco had spent a few hours playing with the train set, then played with Medusa. Draco and Tiberius had also stayed for dinner. Neither Marge nor Harry minded, since both were enjoying the company. Harry was also enjoying having a friend; one, which was like him and the fact that Dudley, wasn't there to scare him away.

XxXxX

Marge pulled the covers over Harry as she tucked him in that night. She was smiling and so was Harry. He was happy and bubbly after spending most of the day with Draco, playing with his new toys and Medusa.

"It was really fun Aunt Marge, will Draco be able to come here another day?" he asked her, his voice showing her how happy and excited he was.

Marge couldn't help but give a little chuckle, "He will be staying with Tiberius over the weekend, so he will be able to play with you then. If things go all right, then maybe we'll have a little sleep over for you and Draco."

Harry grinned widely and said, "really!"

"Really." She nodded grinning back.

"Wow, that would be really… cool." Harry whispered excitedly.

"Now, shall we read another chapter of our book?" she asked as she settled down beside him.

"Yes, please," he said as he snuggled down in the bed, a small arm peeking through to wrap around her waist.

"Okay," she said as she picked up the book and started to read.

The words once again drifted over him, soothing him towards sleep. This time though, he knew that the woman reading to him loved him, like his mommy and daddy did.

Marge finished the chapter and put the book up for another night. She looked down at Harry who was now sleeping peacefully. Marge carded her hand through his hair as she lent down and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead.

"Good night my sweet little boy," she whispered, getting up and tucking him in again.

She couldn't help but smile to herself as she went down the stairs. Draco was a sweet little boy. Though Marge didn't like the fact that his parents had him isolated from people, afraid that someone would hurt him if they found him. Lucius, Draco's father, kept him hidden so that, unlike his mother, Draco would not be used as a way to control Lucius and Narcissa.

Now that Tiberius' brother was dead, Lucius and Narcissa had the chance to be their own people, and to let Draco out of the safety net that the two of them had created to keep him safe. It may take a little time for them to come to terms with their newfound freedom. Marge and Tiberius just hoped that they would let Draco go a little as well, so he could see what the world was truly like.

Marge went back down stairs and put on one of her dramas. Letting herself clear her mind from all of the things that Tiberius had told her, and the questions that she had asked him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments and the kudos, please comment and tell me what you think.


	12. Day Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Harry Potter, just having a bit of fun with them for a while.

**Day Twelve**

**The Lirva**

Marge woke up and quickly got ready for the day. She would be at the phone for part of it, since the advert for the puppies should have gone into the paper. Marge often had people calling from all over the UK. She had once tried just to keep it to the area she lived in when she first started to breed the dogs. But it usually ended up in the national paper. She hadn't understood why it always ended up in those papers until Tiberius had gave her the answer yesterday.

They ended up there because there was magic involved, magic knew that the puppies she had were guardians for Muggleborn and raised, as well as the occasional half blood and pureblood that lived mostly in the Muggle World. So the adverts would reappear for publication in the national instead of county news. Tiberius had told her that all the puppies she had sold over the last four years went to magical children. He just wondered if Draco might find one, one day.

Marge walked out of her room and walked into Harry's. She gave a little glance around the room; it needed to be re-decorated since it wasn't really suited for a little boy. She walked over to the bed and saw a small lump under the covers in the middle of it. Marge smiled as she started to pull back the covers a little, so she could get a little peek at Harry and playfully tease him. She knew that he would most likely still be a little excited from yesterday and meeting Draco as well as making a new friend.

Marge frowned when she heard a little moan coming from Harry. She pulled the blankets back fully and looked down at him. Harry was pale and curled up into a little ball. His green eyes looked towards her with a small hint of fear within them.

"I'm sorry, Aunt Marge, I'm fine, I'll get up now," Harry said quietly as he uncurled and sat up on the bed. He was clutching his stomach with one arm.

"Harry, what's wrong sweet heart?" she asked him as she carefully and gently pulled him onto her lap.

"Nothing," was his quick answer, "I need to go bathroom," he then added a moment later, his face an unhealthy tint of green.

Before Marge could do anything, Harry had jumped off her lap and was almost running out of the room. Marge soon got up and followed him. She could hear him throwing up in the bathroom. Marge could remember that Harry had told her that he had never been ill. She had to wonder about that, if he had been how would have Petunia and Vernon reacted to it. Somehow she doubted that they would have left him be, letting him get better like any other child would. She had no doubt that Dudley would have been pampered and spoiled if he had been ill, but Harry? Was he shut away somewhere, somewhere where they ignored him? She shivered a little at the thought as she opened the bathroom door.

Marge saw that Harry was leaning against the porcelain bowl, his head resting on his arms. Tears were slowly making their way out of closed green eyes. Marge started over to him; slowly his eyes began to open again. Harry jumped up, swaying as he did so.

"I'm sorry, I'm fine." He told her, giving her a small watery smile.

Marge went over quickly, and picked him up and into her arms. "Hush Harry, I can see that something is wrong." She admonished him softly.

"I'm fine," he mumbled once again as he could help but curled up in her safe and warm arms.

Marge gave a little shake of her head and flushed the toilet with one hand, the other keeping Harry on her hip. One handed she turned on a tap and took a cloth and wet it a little. Squeezing most of it out, she gently wiped Harry's face. "There," she murmured to herself as she finished cleaning him up.

"I'm fine," Harry said once again as he looked into Aunt Marge's watery blue eyes.

"Harry, I can see that you aren't feeling well." She told him softly, "Now, why don't I take you downstairs and settle you down on the sofa for a while. Would you like some plain toast and some tea? It will help sooth your tummy a little." She suggested to him.

Harry went a little pale at the suggestion of food, "can I just have some tea?" he asked her, a small hint of fear in his voice. He had yet to ask for anything that he truly wanted, and there was a slight apprehension that Aunt Marge wouldn't let him have anything.

"Of course. Though will you try and have a little to eat a little later on?" she nodded as she made her way out of the bathroom and down the stairs.

"Okay," he answered as he let his head fall onto Aunt Marge's shoulder. He was still a little tired and wouldn't have minded going back to bed for a nap.

Marge went carefully down the stairs, making sure to look around for Ripper, she didn't want to fall with Harry in her arms. She made it down and walked into the living room. She lay Harry down on the sofa and used the afghan to cover him up.

"Right, you stay there and rest all right Harry?" she said, receiving a nod in return.

Marge went and made some tea for Harry and quickly brought it back. She moved one of the end tables closer so he didn't have to move very far to reach it. She had also put a little cold water in it; too cool it down so he could drink it when he wanted to instead of waiting until it cooled down.

"Right, I'm doing my breakfast and then the dogs. If you need me call me all right, and if you feel like you are going to be sick, use this." She told him as she brushed his hair out of his eyes and showed him the small bowl that she had brought from the kitchen.

"Okay Aunt Marge," Harry smiled a little.

Marge kissed him on the forehead and let him rest as she went back to the kitchen do carry on with the day, making sure to keep an ear out for Harry.

XxXxX

Marge was sitting on the sofa; Harry's head was resting in her lap as she gentle soothed him after another bout of sickness. He was beginning to fall asleep again, which she was unsure whether he should or not, since she still wanted him to have a little something to eat. She gave a little sigh as she settled down to try and read a little of her book.

Marge didn't get very far into her chapter as the phone started ringing. She felt Harry jump and sit up looking around widely.

"Shush, Harry it was just the phone," she soothed him gently as she got up from the sofa and made Harry lie back down. "Rest a little, but try not to go to sleep, I want you to have a little something to eat before you do." She said as the phone continued to ring from the hallway.

She rushed off and picked it up, "hello, Marjorie Dursely speaking," she said in her no nonsense voice.

" _Hello, my name is Dion Granger, I'm calling about the puppies that were advertised?"_ The man on the other end of the line said softly.

"Oh, yes, we still have them, two girls and three boys." She told him, this was the second call she had about the puppies that day. One of the males was already on reserve for the Thomas'.

" _Oh, good. My daughter wanted a puppy for Christmas, but she's only just gone five and we didn't think it was a good idea to start off with one, so we got her a goldfish. If she could take care of that for six months with no help from her mother and I then we would talk about a puppy again._ " He started to ramble a little as he spoke, _"My wife and I saw your advert in the paper and we thought it would be a good idea to call and see if you still had any. We would prefer a girl if possible, and would it be all right if I come out and see them sometime next week?"_ he then asked her.

"Yes, that will be fine, Mr Granger, would Monday afternoon be all right for you?" she asked him as she pulled out the small notepad that she kept by the phone.

"Yes, that will be fine, though it will only be me coming. Hermione is at day-care, and I want it to be a surprise for her. My wife, Perdita, will be working at our practice." Dion told her, "I'll try and get there around one or two in the afternoon." He added.

"That will be fine, Mr Granger." She said as she made a note of it. That was two that wanted the puppies; both wanted to come as see them first. She had the Thomas' coming on Thursday next week and Mr Granger coming on the Monday.

"Thank you, oh before I forget what breed are they?" Dion asked her quickly.

"They are Labradors. I do have papers for them as well. They will also have the first set of vaccinations, which I will give vet records to you for." She informed him.

"Right, that's brilliant, thank you and I shall see you on Monday. Good bye Miss Dursely." He said happily.

"Good bye Mr Granger." She said as the two of them put the phones down.

"Well, that's two of them, maybe." She said softly as she went back into the living room.

Harry was sitting up on the sofa waiting for her to return, he looked up at her and was about to hold out his arms to her when he stopped and dropped them. Marge didn't need to be a seer to know what he wanted. Within moments she was sitting on the sofa with Harry cuddled on her lap. Gently she rubbed her hand over his back, soothing what ever was wrong with him a little. He was clutched to her in such a way that Marge would have a hard time trying to separate from him, not that she wanted to. She was enjoying the maternal feelings that she got from holding him.

"Do you think you could have a little soup Harry?" she asked him after a few minutes of silence.

Harry gave her a small nod. He let her go and sat back down on his own on the sofa. Marge just wanted to pick him up again and hold him. Though she knew she would need to get something in him, even if it was only a small drink. She got up and quickly went to the kitchen, heated up some soup and grabbed a slice of bread. She brought them back and sat back down. Placing the small bowl of soup and bread on the end table, she picked Harry back up and settled him down on her lap.

"Right then Harry, do you want to dunk some bread in your soup?" she asked the quiet child.

"Yes, please," he whispered.

She picked up the bread and ripped a bit off, dunking it into the hot chicken soup. She blew on it, cooling it down for a few seconds before holding it out for Harry to eat. Harry ate without fuss, though he stopped after eating half the bread and a few spoons of soup.

"No more Aunt Marge," he murmured as he settled against her wearily.

"Okay then," she whispered as she held him close. Letting him drift off to sleep for a while.

XxXxX

It was after eleven when Marge went upstairs to bed. She was tired from a busy day looking after Harry. She had taken him to bed four hours ago and hadn't heard a peep out of him. She climbed the stairs with Ripper following her. She went over towards Harry's room and heard quiet whimpers coming from there. She hurried over and opened the door and walked in. Harry was tossing around on the bed; the covers lay almost on the floor. She went over and sat on the bed, reaching for the young child. She could feel a lot of heat radiating off of him and that worried her a little.

"Harry, shush sweet heart," she said softly as she picked up the blankets and then Harry. Wrapping it around him.

Green eyes opened and a murmured, "sorry," was uttered.

"Nothing to be sorry about," she whispered to him as she stood up with him in her arms and walked to her own room, where Ripper was waiting outside, "go in Ripper," she told him as she opened the door wide.

She felt Harry start to struggle within her arms, she looked down at him and saw that he was about to be sick and ran towards the bathroom, glad that the door was already open. She set him down as he then threw up within the toilet. She caught him and held him gently as he began to fall to the tiled floor. He was now crying, feeling miserable.

"I'm sorry," he repeated over and over again, afraid of what she would do now that he was ill.

Marge shook her head, "There is nothing to be sorry about," she told him softly.

"Yes there is," he mumbled, "I'm being a burden."

Marge bit back a growl, knowing that her brother was the one to cause that reaction and that wording to come out of Harry's mouth, "you are not a burden, you are a little boy who is sick." She told him as she poured a small amount of water into the glass that was on the sink. "Here, have a little sip of water to wash away that nasty taste." She said as she held it out to him.

Harry took a little sip and spat it into the toilet. Marge flushed it and settled Harry against her. "Thank you," he mumbled.

"You're welcome, now, you'll be sleeping with me tonight. I want to keep an eye on you tonight." She told her as she stood up, her back protesting as she picked Harry up as well. Marge walked back into her bedroom and laid Harry down on the bed. She left the room again, this time going downstairs. She gathered a bowl in case Harry was sick again. She went back up and stopped by the bathroom. She picked up a cloth and dampened it a little; she also filled the glass there with some water and took them back to the bedroom. Marge heard some muffled crying coming from her room, she hoped that Harry wasn't being sick again as she rushed over to her room and went inside.

Harry was curled upon himself crying, he was still miserable with the feelings he was getting from being ill. Marge went over to him and set everything down on the bedside table. She sat on the edge of the bed and pulled him into her arms and started rocking him softly.

"It's all right Harry," she soothed him as he clung to her.

He was still crying a little, Marge had made him feel a little safer and just that bit better with her care of him. She continued to rock him as she brought her hand to his forehead to see how hot it was. He was still hotter than normal, though she once again wished that she still had a thermometer, it had broken a few weeks ago. She needed to know how high it was. Marge gave a brief thought to calling the doctor out to come and have a look at him. Then again, with it being late it would have been hard for her to find an open pharmacy to get any medicines that Harry might need. She just hoped that he would be all right until the morning.

Marge reached over and picked up the damp cloth and bathed his face, hoping that it would help a little to lower his temperature. She continued rocking him after she had finished. She felt that it would help sooth the sick child a little. She began to hum as she bit back a growl that was stuck in the back of her throat. A thought had sprung to her mind at the thought of her brother and his idiot wife and what they would have done if Harry had been ill with those two around. Harry's cries were starting to lesson a little as she rocked him, which ease her mind a little that she was doing something to sooth his ails.

"Harry, if you wake up during the night I want you to wake me up as well. I don't want you to be awake and feeling ill on your won. It's why you'll be sleeping in here with me tonight." She told him softly as she brushed his hair out of his eyes.

He looked up at her and protested, "but I don't want to wake you up."

"I would rather you wake me up and let me be there to help you and cuddle you, than let you feel alone while you are sick." She told him, "Oh, and I have brought up the bowl for you to use in case you are sick again, and it's on the bedside table for you. Now lets see if you can get back to sleep," she added as she began to hum once again as she rocked him.

Harry slowly closed his eyes, falling to sleep peacefully. Marge smiled as she watched him go. She hoped that he would wake her up if he needed her. She around and settled Harry onto the other side of the bed. Marge removed the blankets that she had brought with him from Harry's room and placed them on her dresser. She then tucked him in gently and gave him a kiss goodnight on his forehead. She quickly got undressed and ready for bed. She climbed in and decided that she would forgo reading a little of her book, and since she had her nighttime drink already downstairs. Marge had a feeling that she would need all the sleep she could get. Not to mention that tomorrow would be the day that she would bring in Rita, the expectant Collie. She would be giving birth within the week and she wanted to have her inside in case something went wrong. Marge gave a yawn as she settled down facing Harry and let her eyes close as she drifted off to join Harry in sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and kudos. Please comment and tell me what you all think so far!
> 
> Lirva means sickness in elvish, if the translation sites are to be believed.


	13. Day Thriteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Harry Potter, just having a little fun with them.
> 
> Sorry for the wait, meant to have updated last week but my dad had a bad fall and he took over my attention for a while to make sure he was all right.

**Day Thirteen**

**The Healer**

Marge yawned as she looked over to Harry, whose face was still flushed with a fever. He had only just gone back to sleep after waking up once again to be sick. She carefully sat up and yawned once again. She had only been able to get around an hour, maybe two hours sleep during the night. The first two times that Harry had woken up, he had tried to keep quiet and not wake her. Though it didn't work as the noise had woken her from her slumber. The next time he had just cuddle up to her while she slept, waking her with his quiet cries. He wanted comfort that time and Marge had obliged and cuddled him until he was once again sleeping semi peacefully. The other four times that he had woken up were a mix of those two and each time she held him close, soothing him and easing him back to sleep.

Marge carefully got out of bed. Not wanting to disturb Harry as he slept. He hadn't had a lot of sleep either. She went around the room grabbing a few clothes and a fluffy towel as well. She checked on Harry one last time, seeing him still sleeping she left the room and went to the bathroom. She needed a good shower to wake her up a little. Marge also wanted to give Harry a bath as well, but didn't think it would be a good idea just yet and would have to wait until he was better. She showered quickly, feeling a little refreshed even though she was still tired.

Marge walked back to the bedroom, her short hair still wet from the shower and a towel in her hand to try and dry it a little. She looked towards the bed and saw Harry sitting up, his eyes wide and he was just starting to cry. He saw her in the doorway and held his arms up towards her.

"Aunt Marge!" he called to her, his eyes held a slight tinge of fear within them, but were overcome by the desperation of his held out arms and tears within his bright green eyes.

Marge dropped her towel and rushed over to him and picked him up, "hush, it's all right. I'm right here." She told him softly as she started to rock him gently.

"I'm sorry," he murmured as he held her tightly.

It took her a moment to realise that Harry had been sick again while she was in the shower. "It's all right Harry," she told as she then stood up with him in her arms took him to the bathroom. She put down the toilet seat and sat down on it. She reached over and picked up a cloth to give Harry a wash down. Harry's cries died down quickly. Harry felt better after he was cleaned up and began to relax within Aunt Marge's arms.

"Let's get you settled down on the sofa downstairs." She told him gently as se stood and went downstairs stepping into the living room.

She lay him down gently, much like she did yesterday and once again covered him over with the afghan that was laying on the back of the sofa. Se felt his forehead and grimaced, his temperature was still there. She also had a few other things she needed to do as well, but she didn't want to leave him alone for too long. She gave a little sigh and went to the phone.

She dialled in a number on the telephone as she waited until the person on the other end picked up, _"Hello, Colonel Fubster is speaking."_ Came the voice on the other end.

"Hello, Tiberius, Harry's ill and I need someone to watch over him so I can deal with the dogs. I also need to call out the doctor." Marge said in a rush, she wanted to get back to Harry as she could hear that he was beginning to whimper and cry.

" _Marge, I'll come over and I will call out a healer instead. They maybe able to help Harry better than a doctor."_ He told her, _"Just wait a few minutes and then I'll be over."_ He added.

"All right then Tiberius, just let yourself in, you have a spare key." She told him as Harry's cries got louder, "have to go, Harry's crying." She told him as he said good-bye and the two of them put the phone down.

Marge rushed back into the living room to see that Harry was no longer on the sofa but hiding behind it. In the middle of the floor was a pile of sick. Marge just grimaced a little as she went over to where Harry was hiding and picked him. She placed him back on the sofa and covered him up.

"You stay there, don't worry Harry, I'll have that cleaned up in a minute." She told him gently as she stroked his face, feeling the heat emanating from him.

She quickly had it all cleaned up and Harry as well. When she was putting things back away she heard the front door open. She peeked out into the hallway and smiled when she saw that it was Tiberius. She went over to him and smiled.

"Thank goodness you're here, can you watch over Harry. I need to get Rita in and the others fed. I think I might bring in Medusa, to keep Harry company a little. I don't know." She mumbled a little, feeling a little out of her depth. Dudley had never been ill when she had taken care of him.

"Marge, don't worry. I'll be with Harry. You go and do what you need to do. The healer will be here in a few hours. They had a bit of an outbreak of Elf Fever. Which is what I think Harry has. Draco is ill as well." He told her. "A few potions and by tomorrow he should be fine again." He added smiling at her calmly.

"All right, that you, but why haven't I got it though?" she then asked as she was about to turn around and head to the kitchen.

"You're a Muggle, it couldn't latch onto you. I'm an adult and I had it when I was a child. Think of it as the wizards equivalent of chicken pox. It's not deadly, just annoying. If not treated it can last for a few weeks. A lot of muggleborn children end up with this illness not long after they are first exposed to something magical. Usually on their first trip to Diagon Alley." He answered her.

"Right, thank you. Now, Harry is in the living room, he has just been sick but he is feeling particularly miserable and scared, as you can imagine with my arse of a brother and sister in law. Now, don't jostle him around at all, and make sure he keeps calm. If he is sick again, just clean it up and reassure him that everything is fine." Marge told him as she then left the wizard in the hallway.

Tiberius smiled as she went, she was a headstrong woman, but with Harry ill she was like any other mother. A hen.

XxXxX

It was one in the afternoon and Harry had just drifted off to sleep after throwing up once again. Marge and Tiberius were talking; Marge was asking him about Diagon Alley and if they should visit the place soon. Tiberius was thinking that it might not be a good idea until they were able to sort out a few legalities into Harry's living arrangements. Marge was all for the idea of getting Harry used to magic and the heritage that he had within that world.

"I will think about it, for now lets keep in mind that you don't have final say just yet. I will need to find out who has his guardianship." Tiberius said as he looked over to the sleeping child. "If it is your brother and sister in law, then it will be quiet easy to get it transferred over to you. If it is still someone else then I will have to do some digging to see if I can find out who it is and maybe make a case against them for neglect since they left Harry with you brother and his aunt." He added, looking thoughtful.

"Well, do that as soon as you can, I want to get Harry out and about. I would love to take him on holiday as well. But I don't want to be away for too long, what with the puppies and that." Marge told him.

"Well, my nephew has an animal handler at his manor, I could have him come stay at my home and we could go away for a weekend. To let Harry have sometime to have fun and to experience a holiday of his own. So what do you think about have a weekend away?" he asked her.

"I think that would be all right, but bring this handler around before hand so we can see how they are with the dogs. Wouldn't want someone around that couldn't handle them all," Marge nodded as she was startled and Harry was woken up as a loud pop came from the kitchen.

"Hush Harry, its just the healer, I hope you don't mind that I told them to come to the kitchen of your home," Tiberius said as he stood up along with Marge to go and greet the healer.

"Hello?" came a call from a soothing voice.

"Hello," Tiberius said as he and Marge walked into the kitchen, "We have a young child that is a wizard, but his guardian for the moment is a muggle who knows about magic, Harry is a little scared of things and upset, so no sudden movements and that please." He added as Marge led the healer into the living room.

"My name is Marjorie Dursley," Marge introduced herself.

"I'm Tiberius Fubster-Malfoy, and since you are under oath not to say anything about who you heal, your patient is Harry Potter." He said calmly.

The healer stumbled a little and quickly righted himself, "Oh… right." He mumbled as the three of them entered the living room to see Harry sitting up and waiting for Marge to come back.

Marge went over to the child, who had his arms held out for her. "It's all right Harry," she soothed as she held him close.

"Hello Harry. I'm a healer, my name's Remiel Ilewellyn. I'm going to need you to lie down so I can examine you, is that okay. Marjorie can hold your hand, it wont hurt you at all." He said reassuringly as Harry nodded.

Harry lay down, keeping a tight grip onto Aunt Marge. It didn't take long for Remiel to be finished examining him. He face looked a little tight. "Can I talk with you in the kitchen for a moment." He said as he finished.

"I'll stay with Harry, if you don't mind, just tell Tiberius and he will tell me a little later." Marge said as Harry had already curled up in her lap once again.

Tiberius and Remiel stood in the kitchen, "May I ask why, when I examined him I saw that he was malnourish and had previous injuries that were not healed right?"

"His muggle Aunt and Uncle have not been nice to him, we think it maybe because he is a wizard. Marge is no blood relation to Harry and has had him in her care for almost two weeks. We are trying to undo the damage done and trying to find a way for Marge to have full custody of him." Tiberius told him softly.

"Well, if you need my help I will gladly testify as to the past abuse he has suffered, all injuries leave a mark on the body. Now as to his illness it is Elf Fever. Here are a few potions to help clear it all up; he is to take one spoon of the green one once every three hours for the next fifteen. The entire yellow one, which will help his symptoms. The blue one is to be given only if he is sick. It will help calm his stomach, and try and get him to have something eat and drink. Nothing heavy. He should be all right by tomorrow morning or tomorrow afternoon. If not give me another call." Remiel told him as he handed over the potions.

"Thank you, and we may end up calling on you if things go like I expect." Tiberius said as Remiel nodded and said goodbye. With a pop, he had apparated away.

Tiberius grabbed a spoon, so Harry could get started on the potions. He heard a small huffing bark come from the corner where Rita was settled down for the next few days. Medusa lying beside her calmly. She had spent some time with Harry, but Harry wanted her to watch over Rita in case something happened.

"Don't worry Medusa, Harry should be fine soon and will be able to play again." He told her as he went back into the living room.

Tiberius quickly told her about the potions and when they should be taken. He got Harry to take the potions he needed and conjured a glass of water for him to get rid of the taste. The three settled down again, keeping quiet and letting Harry go back to sleep while Tiberius then filled Marge in about the other thing that Remiel told him.

XxXxX

It was getting late and Marge stood up, ready to take Harry back to bed. The little boy was feeling a little better, and had been able to have something to eat and drink earlier and had not thrown it back up. Marge thought that a big improvement. Tiberius stood up, ready to leave the house when Marge turned to him and smiled.

"Why don't you stay in the guest bedroom tonight, just in case Harry gets worse. I don't want anything to happen to him and since this is a magical illness you would be the better one to help me. And since I am having Harry in my room again. His room is free. Though I would like you to help me redecorate it for him some day soon." She suggested, babbling a little.

"Thank you Marge for you offer, I will take you up on it. Are you sure that it would be all right?" he asked for reassurance.

Marge smiled, "yes, it'll be fine."

Tiberius nodded as she then went to pick Harry up, "why don't I take him up for you, I know your back still troubles you." He said as he went over to stand beside her.

"Thank you Tiberius," she nodded as she stepped aside for him to pick him up.

"Lead the way Marge," He said, he knew that she would want to tuck the little boy in herself, even if he was already asleep.

The two made their way up the stairs carefully. They enter Marge's bedroom and settled Harry into her bed. Covering him over and Tiberius cast a spell to alert him if Harry woke up.

"Good night my sweet child," Marge said as she kissed Harry on his scar. "Sweet dreams." She added, as she made sure he was tucked in tight enough to keep warm.

"Come on, let's go back down stairs and leave him to his dreams." Tiberius said a soft and wistful smile on his face.

The two then went back downstairs and Marge looked at her friend closely and asked him softly, "what was that look about upstairs?"

"I never married, never had children, and seeing you with brings it all back that I haven't done that yet." He answered her truthfully. "I was never able to find the right woman, strong enough to put up with me and a witch, though…" he trailed off thinking a little more.

"Well, you can always find someone, you just have to look and being here all the time wont help you." She told him shaking her head a little. "Now, what are we going to do about Harry and my idiot brother? I don't want him going back." She told him.

"Well, I have contacted my nephew to try and find out who is on record for his Guardianship. If it is your brother then I just need to file some paper work. If it's not then I will need to file a claim of neglectful child abandonment, since they have literally abandoned Harry to his aunt. They wouldn't be Harry's true guardians therefore their treatment of him goes against the one who left him. And we will need proof, now the photos and memories that were taken and with Remiel's testimony we should be able to get them to sign over, though it may take a while." Tiberius said softly, thinking it over a few times before he spoke.

"Right, I understand now, thank you." She told him as she took in what he had told her. "I think I am going to get the dogs dinners done a little early today. I'm so tired, was up for most of the night with Harry, I think I might go to bed in an hour or so." She told him.

"That's all right, I am going to make a list of what needs to be done to change the guardianship of Harry, I didn't want to involve Lucius just yet, but he had contacts within the Ministry that I don't have. He should get back to me about it all soon." He told her.

"All right then, I shall settle the dogs down for the night." She smiled at him as she then left him alone with his thoughts.

Tiberius knew that he would be talking to Lucius about something else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and the kudos, please comment and tell me what you all think so far!


	14. Day Fourteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Harry Potter, just messing around.
> 
> Sorry for the long wait been busy with RL and I've had a cold and chest infection to deal with as well.

**Day Fourteen**

**The Guardians**

The smell of bacon, sausages and the rest of the smells from a traditional English breakfast drifted through the house. Marge yawned as she woke to the mouth-watering smell. She sat up in bed and for a moment she almost jumped out of bed. For one moment she thought that Harry was downstairs making breakfast once again. Instead she looked to her left and saw Harry sitting up in bed, looking much better. He was looking puzzled at the smell.

He looked to her and asked quietly, his voice a little scratchy, "Aunt Marge, who's cooking?"

She smiled at him and gave him a small one armed hug, "that would be Tiberius, he stayed the night, in case you got any worse, though to me you look much better." She told him softly.

"Mr Tiberius?" Harry murmured as his small arms wrapped around Marge as much as they could.

"Yes, he stayed last night," she told him again as she let him go and took a good look at him, "well, you look better, but, how do you feel?" she then asked him as she looked him over.

Harry gave a little sigh and answered, "Tired."

"You don't feel sick at all?" she asked to clarify that he felt better.

"I don't think so, my tummy feels like it does when Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon wont let me have anything for a while, kinda funny." He tried to tell her as he rubbed his tummy a little.

"Well, then we shall have to feed your tummy then," she joked a little as she got out of bed, inside she was once again seething at the treatment that Harry had gone through with her brother and sister-in-law, "do you feel up to a bath today?" she then asked.

"Yeah!" He bounced on the bed, "I feel sticky and nasty." He added as he started to clamber out of bed.

"Well, you shal…" she started then stopped as she saw Harry fall to the ground, once again looking a little ill. "Harry?" she questioned as she shot around the other side of the bed and knelt down next to him.

"Why the room go round for?" he murmured with his eyes closed.

"It's okay Harry, you just got up too quickly. You have to remember that you have been lying down for most of the last two days." She told him gentle as she picked him up and gathered a few things so he could have a bath.

Harry wrapped his arms around her neck, enjoying the feeling of someone caring for him and loving him even though he was different. They entered the bathroom and Marge placed him down on the toilet lid and began to fill the bath up, putting in some bubble bath as well. She walked over to the cupboard that was underneath the sink and pulled out a rubber duck and a small toy boat for Harry to play with.

Marge walked back to the bath and put them into the water. She quickly tested it, to make sure that it wouldn't be too hot for Harry. It was just right as well as the level. She turned back to Harry and helped him undress and placed him into the water.

"Well Harry, lets wash you up." She smiled as she wet a washcloth and started to scrub him down gently.

Harry stayed still as she bathed him, feeling himself relax a little in the warm water. He spotted the small red and blue boat bobbing between mounds of bubbles. Harry couldn't help but to reach forwards and bring it closer. He pushed in under the water and let it do, laughing a little when it bounced back up.

Marge couldn't help but to chuckle at him, she enjoyed hearing his laughter it was so carefree now. She put on the shower pipes onto the taps and made sure the temperature was right. She grabbed the shampoo and looked at Harry, "can you stop playing for a moment, I have to wash your hair now." She told him as he then let the boat go and closed his eyes.

She quickly washed his hair, using the showerhead to wet and rinse his hair. "There we go, done. Have a little more of a play then its time to get out, we have breakfast waiting for us." She told him as she watched him start to play again.

She bustled around the bathroom, just putting a few things away, though most of the time she was watching Harry with a content smile on her face. She let him play for around five minutes when she picked up the bath towel. She went over to the bath and said softly, "come on Harry, time to get out," Harry stood up and Marge wrapped the warm and fluffy towel around him. "Kick your feet," she told him as he did so, getting rid of the excess water off them.

She carried him back to her bedroom and set him down, with her sitting on the bed. She started drying him off, rubbing his hair. She wraps the towel around him for a moment as she goes to his bedroom and gathers some clean clothes for him.

"Thank you aunt Marge." He smiled as he began getting dressed, with very little help from Marge.

"You're welcome tyke, now, I have no doubt that breakfast is ready since we took a while. Lets hope it's still warm enough for us." She told him as she led the way out of the bedroom.

"Maybe Mr Tiberius knows how to make it warm," Harry said quietly as he slowly made his way down the stairs, thankfully not feeling dizzy anymore.

"Maybe he does, we'll ask him when we get into the kitchen." Marge smiled as they reach the bottom of the stairs.

The two followed their noses into the kitchen, though Harry wasn't too sure if he could eat a full breakfast.

"Good morning," Tiberius greeted them both.

"Morning Tiberius," Marge smiled at him as Harry peeked around her.

Tiberius spotted the shy child behind Marge and smiled, "good morning to you as well Harry."

"Good morning," Harry greeted softly.

"You're looking a lot better than you did yesterday, how do you feel?" the elder wizard asked the younger.

Harry thought for a moment before answering, "well, I feel okay, but my head went funny when I got up. I'm not really hungry," he admitted truthfully a little afraid at being told off for moaning.

"Right, thank you for telling me. Just take it easy today and since I knew that you wouldn't feel like much to eat I made you some toast and jam. And if you are able to eat all of it, we'll have a treat for lunch," Tiberius smile gently down at him.

Harry smiled back at him and said softly, "thank you."

"For us Marge, it's the full English, I know you don't have that very often, but I think it would be nice to have something very filling today. Not only that, I have fed the dogs already and Medusa is already in laying down with Rita, I think she is keeping an eye on her for us." Tiberius smiled as he led the two of them over to the breakfast table.

He pulled out a seat for Marge and pushed her in when he sat down. Marge nodded her thanks and looked at the food already on the table. It was more that what she was used to in the morning, but this little treat wouldn't hurt. Tiberius made sure that Harry was setting into his seat and the three started their breakfast, with only Tiberius and Marge talking on occasions.

XxXxX

Harry was sat on the sofa in the living room. Medusa curled up next to him as he read one of Aunt Marge's books. Tiberius was sitting in the armchair looking through several parchments that had been sent to him that morning. He was mumbling to himself as he read them, occasionally jotting things down on the notepad that Marge had given him.

Marge was in the kitchen with Rita and had been since just after breakfast. Rita was finally having the pups. Harry along with Medusa and Tiberius had been told to go into the living room and let her handle things herself. Though she did tell them that she was only watching Rita in case something went wrong. She had only had to help with the birthing of a pup once and that had been one of the first births she had been seeing to herself. She had been on the phone to a local vet for most of the day. After that she had learned all she could about labour and whelping so she could handle things alone.

" _Hoooowwwwlllll!_ " Medusa went as she suddenly stood up and looked towards the kitchen door.

Both Tiberius and Harry jumped at the sudden noise. Harry dropped his book and Tiberius' parchments scattered to the floor. The two looked at the five week old puppy as she stood still.

"Medusa, why did you do that?" Harry asked her as his senses finally came back.

" _Something isn't right,_ " she answered as she then jumped down from the sofa and took off towards the kitchen.

Tiberius looked to Harry who repeated what Medusa had told him. The young wizard jumped off the sofa as well and ran into the kitchen, Tiberius following them both as well. The two reached the kitchen and could see Medusa standing beside the whelping box peering inside. Rita was laying down, five pups already there and a sixth was mostly covered in membrane. Rita was licking it clean around the head. It broke and Rita kept on licking the small pup clean, chewing through the cord and then eating the placenta.

"Eww, nasty," Harry said bring him to Marge's attention.

"They always do that Harry, there are a number of reasons why, could be to protect its self from predators, or even for the nutrients that are contained within it. I don't think many people can agree on the why though," she told him.

" _He won't breath,_ " Medusa said as she looked to her owner.

"Medusa said 'he won't breath'," Harry repeated what she said to the adults in the room.

Marge quickly went over and noticed that pup was not breathing at all and picked him up away from his mothers' frantic licking. Marge bundle it into a towel and started to rub the pup vigorously to try and help stimulate it. A minute or two of doing that and it hadn't worked. She moved the small pup around in her hands and put its head pointing towards her fingers. She lifted it high and swung him down. Hoping that if there was some mucus still lodge within the pup it would help and bring it out.

Once, twice, trice and a fourth time and still not a gasp of breathe from the puppy.

"Tiberius, do up a hot water bottle we need to keep him warm." She told him as she settled the pup down and pulled out a thin rubber tube that had a syringe attached to it. She put the tube into the pups' mouth, working the tube as Tiberius came over with the hot water bottle. She picked up the pup and placed him on it.

"What's going on?" Harry asked as he walked over to where Marge was trying to help the pup to breath.

Tiberius stepped behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder and said softly trying to explain, "the puppy isn't breathing and Marge is trying to help him."

Marge took off the syringe and looked to the two and said, "This is the only thing left to try and help," she gave a small breath into the tube and very gently pressed down on the ribs of the pup. A breathe into the tube and out of the pup by pressing on his ribs. She had to be careful as doing it too hard could break the ribs of the small pup.

Minutes went by and still nothing. Marge removed the tube and stopped, she looked to Harry and Tiberius with tears in her eyes, this was the first time that a pup had died on her.

"Aunt Marge?" Harry questioned seeing the upset look on his Aunts face.

"I can't save him Harry. He's…" Marge trailed off, not knowing how to tell a child of death.

"Harry, you know how you mommy and daddy aren't here anymore?" Tiberius asked, seeing Marge's distress. Harry nodded his head, "well the puppy is like that, he isn't going to be here anymore, he went to a special place that people go to when the don't breath in this world anymore." Even Tiberius who had seen death up close had trouble explaining it all to a small child.

Harry understood a little of what they were trying to say, he went to where the pup was still on the hot water bottle, with a towel underneath him. "Can I hold him and say bye?" Harry asked them.

Marge nodded and pulled Harry onto her lap. She gentle placed the pup into his arms.

Harry looked down at him and stroked the slightly wet fur, "I'm sorry," he murmured to it as a few tears started to fall.

Harry felt something weird inside of him, something that wanted to help. He didn't understand what it was. He looked to Medusa wondering if she could help him.

" _Let it out Harry, concentrate on you hands, on the pup._ " She told him as she walked over and sat at his and Marge's feet.

Harry closed his eyes and felt that weird feeling and pushed it to the hand that had been stroking the puppy. He took a deep breath and let it out. He continued to push, going from his hand to the puppy underneath it. He vaguely heard a gasp as the feeling left him and went to the puppy fully. He opened his eyes and looked down to the pup. It gave a small gasp, and then another, and another. It was breathing.

"A natural healer," Tiberius whispered in shock.

Marge took the pup away from Harry and placed it on the water bottle hoping that it would warm the pup back up, she looked to Harry and smiled at him, "you used magic to help bring the puppy back to us Harry," she told him, pride filling her voice as she hugged his tightly. "Well done." She added as she looked to the still in shock Tiberius. "Shouldn't you be used to this type of thing?" she asked him.

"Marge a Natural Healer are rare, one in every five or six thousand wizards and witches born may have the talent. He would be excellent if he would take it as his profession, some don't. It is a hard profession." Tiberius said as he looked to Harry. "You all right Harry?" he asked the child.

Harry slowly nodded his head as he then said softly, "I'm tired, can I go to sleep?"

Marge looked a little worried and looked to Tiberius, "is he all right?"

"Yes, its no surprise, he used up magic that he isn't used to. Let him rest for few hours and make sure he has something to eat for dinner. I would just let him sleep now, even though if we could get him something to eat now it would be better." Tiberius said, "I'll warm up some soup." He added as he went to do that. Knowing that with magic that he would be faster than the normal way.

Marge nodded as she turned her attention back to Harry, "Harry sweet heart, can you stay awake and have something to eat first, its only a little soup."

Harry nodded and within a minute or two a bowl of warm soup was in front of him. He ate it slowly, only wanting to go to sleep. By the time he had almost finished he was nodding off to sleep on Marge's lap. Marge took the spoon out of his hand and went into living room and laid Harry down on the sofa, covering him with the afghan, letting him sleep as she and Tiberius talked a little over the puppy, who was now back with his mother and breathing just fine, and also what Harry had done and what they could do to encourage his ability but not put to much on him at once.

XxXxX

Harry was tucked up into bed and after reading another chapter of Mr Galliano's Circus, he was once again fast asleep. Marge left him alone and made her way back down stairs, where Tiberius was waiting for her. She sat down on the sofa and looked to the wizard.

"He's asleep." She said as Ripper went and sat down at her feet, he was once again a little put out about having another dog in the house. He considered it his territory, but knew that if he did anything he would be out in the kennels full time.

"That's good, he'll be fine tomorrow, large bursts of magic are tiring for a child. You know the owl that came this morning, well it was from Lucius, he finally got the information that I wanted." Tiberius told her.

"And, what did it say?" she asked him.

"Dumbledore does have guardianship, but only when it comes to the magical world. He would be in charge of Harry should he enter that side. Since at the moment he is within the Muggle, your brother has guardianship. We need them both to sign the papers making you his guardian in both worlds. Your brother should be easy to do. Dumbledore may prove a problem. I want to build a case first, so we can present it to him and he will have no choice. I'm going to contact Remiel and ask him to make an abuse report and send it to me instead of the ministry. Within it will be the readouts of the magical scans that he took when he came here. I will also need him to come back and to do a full check up on Harry, to make sure that we have everything to make a case and make sure that Harry is healthy, or will get there. He may need a few potions to help deal with the malnutrition that he has suffered, but that is if it can not be repaired by normal meals from now on." Tiberius said as he mentally went through the list he had made yesterday about it all.

"How long will it take you to gather everything?" Marge asked, she wanted Harry to be hers, and she wanted that now.

"For your brother, until he comes back, for Dumbledore, it depends on how quickly we can gather everything needed. I will need to make discreet inquiries about Harry's accounts within the magical world, since Dumbledore has control. I don't think he would do anything to them, but it is always best to make sure. We may need to have an independent ministry employee from the social services to come and talk with Harry about what happened. Or we could try and see if we can get some memories from Harry, since it maybe too traumatic to Harry to be questioned. We will need someone to visit them to watch the extraction of the memories." Tiberius said and then quickly explained about pensives when he saw he confused look.

"well, we have our work cut out for us, I just hope that things will go smoothly. I don't want Harry going back to that idiot." Marge grunted.

"I know, and I will do my best, you have my word on that Marge." He said with a gentle smile.

Marge smiled back at him and said, "you haven't let me down yet, and I don't think you will this time either."

"Well, I am going home, don't forget Draco comes tomorrow," Tiberius smiled as he stood up.

Marge stood as well and led the way to the door, "will it still be all right for him to sleep over, I mentioned it to Harry and I know that he is looking forward to it."

"Of course, I don't think I could get away without bringing Draco over here." He chuckled, he had received a letter from Lucius moaning about how much Draco had gone on about his new friend Harry and the nice lady Marge.

Marge opened the front door and Tiberius walked out, casting a quick charm to warm himself up. The cold snap was going away, but it lingered a little. "Good night Tiberius." She said softly, with a gentle smile on her face.

Smiling back "good night Marge," he said as he then walked down the path towards his own home. Marge didn't close the door until she couldn't see him anymore in the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the wonderful comments and Kudos, please comment and tell me what you think of this chapter!


	15. Day Fifteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Harry Potter, just having a little fun in the sandbox for a while.

**Harsh Reality**

**Day Fifteen**

**The Sleepover**

Harry was at a point where all he wanted to do was to jump up and down on the bed that he was sitting on, waiting for Aunt Marge to come into the room to tell him it was all right for him to get up. It was going to be a fun day, since Draco was to come over later and staying the night. He was going to have a sleepover, he had seen Dudley have a few with his friends from nursery, but he had never dreamed that he would ever have one himself. He looked around what had become his room and smiled when he saw a few toys that he would be able to share with Draco, he wondered a little if Aunt Marge would let him take them downstairs for the two of them to play with.

It wasn't long until Marge made her appearance and picked him up from the bed. She cradled the young child in her arms, enjoying the warmth that it gave her. She bustled around the room, pick out clothes for Harry to wear and grabbing a towel, he was going to have a bath before they did anything else.

"Aunt Marge," Harry said as he wrapped his arms around her neck, he loved being carried like this, it felt nice, warm and safe, a safety he never remembered feeling before.

"What is it Harry?" she asked him as she walked into the bathroom and started to fill the bath up with warm water.

"Can I bring some of my toys downstairs so that Draco and I can play with them? And can he come and see the puppies? And play with Medusa? Can we go out and see the other dogs as well? And play outside?" he asked in a rush, hoping that she would be all right with what he had asked.

"Yes you can bring some toys downstairs, as long as the both of you put one away before you start playing with another. He can see the puppies, but he cannot touch them at all, we don't want the mother rejecting them because of an unfamiliar smell on them. As for Medusa, since she is well behaved she is allowed inside and yes you can play with her. I will let you go and see the other dogs as well and let you introduce Draco to them all. If the weather isn't too cold I will let you play out side for a while." She answered them all with a smile on her face. It was nice of him to ask instead of just saying quiet about what he wanted to do when Draco came over. "Also, instead of half seven bed time, you will go to be at eight, so the two of you can play a little more." She told him of the change in bedtime. "Any misbehaviour and the two of you will go to bed at seven." She added, she didn't want the two of them causing too much mischief, even though she expected a little from them. And maybe an argument or two over what they would be doing.

"Can we bring the train set down stairs, Draco really liked it when he came to visit?" Harry asked as he looked to her excitedly.

Marge smiled at him and told him, "We'll bring it down and set it up so you can play with it straight away."

"Thank you Aunt Marge." He beamed; his green eyes alight with life and not the dullness that they were when he first came to her.

Marge carried on smiling, she loved seeing him like this, and she hoped that between her and Tiberius they would be able to keep him away from Vernon and that shrill wife of his. She helped him to undress and settled him into the tub and started to wash him, the cuts on his back were healed fully now, thanks to a little help from Healer Remiel and Tiberius.

It didn't take her long to bathe and dress him in clean clothes. She picked him up once again as she finished cleaning the bathroom, Harry had been waiting for her to finish patiently. The little boy didn't want to cause any trouble, even though he was excited about the day ahead.

"Right, Harry," Marge said as she held him close. "Shall we pick out a few toys to take down with us?" she asked him.

She walked into Harry's bedroom and set him down so that he could look through his toys and chose a few to play with. He went over to the train set that was away in its box; half the fun was setting it all up. He then brought it over to his be and placed it down and went back to look at a few more things. He then picked up a few stuffed animals and toy cars.

"Just these," Harry smiled up at her as he stood by the small pile of toys that were now on his bed.

Marge smiled back at him and nodded her head, "Of course, you grab the stuffed animals, and I'll bring the rest." She told him as he did what she said and took the stuffed toys from the pile. She piled the few toy cars on top of the train set box and followed the little boy down the stairs.

"Right, we'll keep these behind the sofa, all right Harry. We don't want them in the way all the time, just make sure that you keep them all here if they are too far out someone may trip over them. Shall we have breakfast and feed the dogs, and when they are finished we will let medusa inside." Marge said as she set down the things she had in her arms.

"Okay, I'll keep the tidy, Aunt Marge." Harry nodded as he set down the toys he had, making a promise to her.

The two then went into the kitchen to finished of their morning routine.

XxXxX

Harry was almost bouncing on the sofa as he waited for Draco to show up. Marge had a right time trying to keep him calm. Though she knew that this was the first time he was going to have a sleep over. She just wished she had been able to get Harry away from her brother and sister in law sooner. She didn't want to take the chance that the small child would have to go back to Vernon, either. She gave a quick look out of the window and smiled as she saw Tiberius and Draco coming up the garden path. With a knock at the door, Harry jumped up and ran to it, he was about to open the door but stopped and looked to Aunt Marge.

"Can I open the door Aunt Marge?" he then asked her.

Marge smiled at him and told him, "Normally I wouldn't let you, since I wouldn't know who was at the door, but as I know this time I will let you. And well doe for asking," she smiled as she walked over to him and watched him open the door.

Harry reached up and opened the door and smiled when he saw that it was Draco and Tiberius, "Hello Sir, hello Draco," he greeted them both with a huge smile on his face.

"Come in," Marge said behind Harry as she smiled at them both.

Tiberius and Draco entered the cottage and walked into the living room. Harry was bouncing on the balls of his feet as he now stood in front of Draco. He couldn't help it, he had a friend, the first one in his life and he couldn't wait to have some fun. Marge and Tiberius went and sat down as the two boys went behind the sofa where Marge had set up the train set that Harry had.

"We're gonna have so much fun," Harry grinned at the blonde before him.

Draco grinned back and nodded enthusiastically, "What are we going to do first?" he then asked.

Harry cocked his head a little and then smiled, "Play with the trains, Aunt Marge said we can see the puppies later, and she's gonna let Medusa in a little later, she has to be with her mummy for a while."

"Cool," Draco nodded as the two of them knelt down by the train set before them.

Marge and Tiberius listened to the two of them and smiled at one another, "Well Marge, I hope you'll be able to handle the two of them."

Marge smiled at him and said, "I think I should be able to. Dudley is a handful, if I can Marge him I can manage the two of them."

"maybe on that one, Draco's things are here," he then said as he held out a small bag with some of draco's things inside.

"Right, I'll take them up in a moment, want to stay for lunch?" she asked him as she stood up.

Tiberius smiled and nodded his head, "yes, I would like that."

"It's soup and grilled cheese sandwiches today, I'll be letting medusa in after lunch and letting the two of them see the puppies later on in the evening, if you want to stay a little longer you are welcome to." She told him as she went towards the kitchen. "boys, uch will be ready soon, so don't make too much of a mess at the moment." She said to the two children as she went past them.

"We wont aunt Marge." Harry smiled up at her.

Marge could help but smile back at him, the smile was something precious to her and she wanted the chance to see that it stayed there. She carried onto the kitchen to get started on lunch, while Tiberius got up and went behind the sofa and sat down on the floor beside the two.

"So what are we playing?" he asked them both with a friendly smile.

"We need to make sure the Hogwarts express is on time, they can't be late to get to Hogwarts." Draco smiled up at his uncle, "I told how me and Harry will be going to Hogwarts when we're older." He added as he grinned to Harry.

Harry nodded and said, "I wish I could go now, it sounds like fun."

"It will be a lot of fun, and a lot of hard work, I know the two of you will do the best you can while there." Tiberius told the two of them.

"We will," the two of them coursed together.

"Good to hear, so lets make sure this train gets there on time," Tiberius then said as he looked to the train set, the rails in a figure 8.

"Yep, and there is a hippogriff on the line and he wont move, so we need a good wizard to get him to go away." Draco told him.

"Well a hippogriff, do you know how to deal with one?" Tiberius asked his nephew.

Draco shook his head as Harry piped up and asked, "What's a hippogriff?"

"It's a magical creature and they are very proud creatures, you must always bow to them first, and never, ever insult them. They are defensive and very strong. So when you bow to them, you have to wait until they bow back before you go near them, when they do you should be fine, some hippogriffs will even let you ride them if they find you worthy enough." Tiberius told the two of them.

"Wow," Harry grinned his eyes lighting up, "do you think one would every let me fly on them?"

"I have doubt Harry," he grinned to the smaller child.

"What about me Uncle Tibby?" Draco then asked him.

"They would let you as well Draco." He ruffled the blond hair in affection.

"Uncle Tibby don't do that, it messes it all up." Draco complained.

The three of them continued to play until Aunt Marge called them all for lunch. With Harry and Draco telling her about the adventures that they had been playing and all about the hippogriff.

XxXxX

Medusa was lying beside Harry, watching as the two boys played with the cars that Harry had brought down not long after lunch. Tiberius had left an hour ago, Marge stood up and watched them for a moment before saying, "Boys do you want to see the puppies?" she asked them, already knowing the answer.

"Yes!" the two boys yelled together, as they dropped the cars and stood up looking at the woman before them.

"You can see them, but you have to follow the rules I set out all right?" she told them gentle.

"Okay," they nodded as they waited for her to tell the rules.

"Right, first, you are not to touch them, they have a special smell to them that the mommy can smell, and sometimes when someone else touches them it changed the smell. The mommy may then ignore the puppy, so no touching." Marge told them, getting nods of understanding, "at the moment the puppies cant hear or see you, they rely on smell." She told them as she took the two of them by the hand and led them towards Rita and her six puppies.

"Wow," Draco said as he peered into the box, "they're so small."

"Yes they are, when you were born you were really small as well." Marge told him smiling softly.

"Really, will the get big like I am?" Draco asked her as he looked towards her.

Marge nodded, "yes they will, they will get as big as their mother."

"cool," Draco said as he went back to watching the puppies.

" _Something smells nice,_ " came a voice from the box.

"What smells nice?" Draco asked aloud, getting a funny look from Marge and Harry, who wondered who he was talking to.

" _Draco has a guardian,_ " Medusa said as she sat down near Harry and looked up at him.

"You have a guardian Draco," Harry relayed the message to his friend.

" _Nice smell, want to find the nice smell,_ " came the voice again as the small pup that Harry had saved moved towards Draco.

"Well Draco, looks like you have a puppy," Marge smiled to the small child.

Draco looked at her and asked, "Really?"

"Yes, really, since he is your guardian, I have no doubt that your parents will be fine with it." She reassured him softly.

"Okay," Draco nodded as he looked down at the puppy that was slowly making his way towards him.

Rita stood up, dislodging three puppies that were suckling, she went over to Draco and sniffed him and then went down to the puppy that was moving towards him. She picked him up and gently held him out towards Draco. Draco mesmerised reached out a hand and stroked the small puppy.

" _Oh, nice smell, oh nice feel._ " The puppy said softly, enjoying the stroking.

"Draco, what will you call him?" he asked his friend as he watched him stroke the small pup.

"I don't know," Draco said as he stroke one last time, letting Rita put him back in the box.

" _I want nice smell back,_ " the puppy whined a little. It was soon suckling at a teat.

"Come on boys, back out, time to leave them alone a little." Marge said as she then took the two of them by the hand and brought them back into the living room.

"Thank you for letting me see them Miss Marge," Draco said as she let their hands go.

"You're welcome Draco, now why don't the two of you play a little more before bed." She said as a knock sounded at the door.

The two children nodded and went back to crashing cars into one another as Marge went to the door and opened it, smiling when she saw Tiberius. She let him inside; Tiberius went to the kitchen and not the living room. The move puzzled her as she followed the other.

"What's going on?" she asked him as she closed the door behind her so that the two boys wouldn't be able to over hear.

"Well, we have the papers that your brother needs to sign, as soon as they are done you will be Harry's guardian within the Muggle world. Remiel is doing a report; we should have it within the next few days. Also, Dumbledore hasn't touched Harry's accounts so that's something in his favour. But since he has left Harry alone in the Muggle world and not checked up on him, which we know has caused problems for Harry in the abuse that he has suffered. Lucius is helping in building a case for us, in case Dumbledore wants to be difficult we have some leverage." He told her with a soft smile.

"So I have a good chance of getting Harry?" she asked him. Tiberius could tell that she was hopeful about that.

Tiberius gave a small nod, "since you have taken care of him, don't mind his magic and you are one of the few Muggle's able to breed Guardians for magical children, you have a really good chance of getting him. And with Lucius helping and toeing the line with me, he'll be backing you as well."

Marge gave a sigh of relief, she had a good chance of having Harry as her son, "Oh, some good news, the puppy that Harry brought back, is Draco's Guardian."

"Really?" Tiberius smiled.

Marge nodded, "I hope it's all right that I said he would be going with Draco when the pups old enough, and he is already thinking of a name."

"That's fine, Lucius always wanted him to have a guardian, but none of the ones that were breed into the magical world weren't right for him." He told her.

"Well he has one now, though I hope I will get chance to meet with Lucius and his wife." Marge said in a tone that told Tiberius it better happen soon.

"I will, well, I'll leave you alone again, good luck on getting the two of the to bed." He smirked as Marge led him out.

"I will, have no worries on that." She smiled as she opened the front door and let Tiberius out. "God night." she called to him.

"Night Marge," he called back.

Marge went back into the living room to start getting the ready for bed, she had plans to read them a famous five book; the adventure they had in them should lure them to bed sooner rather than later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and the kudos. Please comment and tell me what you think so far!


	16. Day Sixteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Harry Potter, just playing around for a while.
> 
> This is the last of the pre-written chapters, updates will now be sporadic, though I finally got around to planning the next chapter out.

Harsh Reality

Day Sixteen

Happy Day

"Argh!" a scream echoed throughout the house as Marge bolted upright in her bed as it woke her up.

She jumped out of her bed, grabbing the dressing gown that was at the bottom of it, without even thinking about it as she put it on. Marge's poor heart was in her throat at the scream. She ran across the landing and into Harry's room, throwing the door open as she went. Draco was sitting in the middle of the bed crying, Harry, too, was crying as he sat on the floor not far from the bed.

Marge went over to Harry first, after giving Draco a glance and could tell that he wasn't hurt in anyway, she asked softly as she knelt down by the little boy, "what happened boy's?" he voice soft and soothing.

Draco managed to stop crying a little as he sobbed, "It's my fault, I said we could jump on the bed and we did and he fell off." His tears renewed and he began to cry in earnest once again.

Marge picked Harry up and set him on her lap, as she sat down on the bed, gently she pulled Draco towards her as well, "shush boys' it's all right now, it's all right." She said softly as she was able to get Draco on her lap with Harry. She helped them close as she rocked them, constantly keeping up a stream of comforting words for the two of them.

Draco was the first to stop crying as he then occasionally hiccupped. Harry was still crying, but the loud cries had now turned into near silent sobs. Marge could feel that the young child trembling as he was in her arms. She continued to rock them as Harry slowly calmed down a little more, though he continued to shake a little.

"Are you hurt anywhere Draco?" she asked first as he shook his head in answered, she then turned to look down at Harry and then asked him, "how about you Harry? Are you hurt anywhere?" he voice was soft and warm as she looked him over a little, using her eyes.

He nodded his head slightly as fear started to enter his green eyes, "my head hurts Aunt Marge." He told her as he waited for her to start shouting at him for being naughty.

Draco could tell that his new friend was scared so he quietly said, getting Marge's attention, "Miss Marge, it's my fault, I told him it would be all right, because I do it on my own bed when I am at home." His silvery blue eyes shone with sorrow as he thought about getting his friend into trouble.

"I'm sorry Aunt Marge," Harry whispered as he ducked his head down, wincing slightly as he did so, his head was hurting him slightly.

"It's all right, I'm more worried about your head, I don't think you have done too much to it," she said as she ran a hand over it gently as she felt a small bump, Harry winced a little and she said softly, "I'm sorry sweetie."

"I'm okay," Harry murmured as he looked up to her.

"Boys, there is a reason you shouldn't be jumping on beds," she told them gently as she held them both in her arms.

"Why not, I can when I am at home?" Draco asked her a little curious as to why he couldn't do the same here.

"Well at you house you might have magic that will stop you from falling off. But because I live here, I don't have magic that will stop that from happening. And I know that when Harry fell of the bed you were both scared, and that's why you were crying." Marge answered him with a gentle smile.

"So at home there is magic and there isn't any here, but Harry is a wizard like I am?" Draco frowned, wondering why it wouldn't be protected.

"Yes, Harry is a wizard just like you Draco, but like you he can't cast spells yet, and I'm a Muggle and I can't use magic, so there is no way that there would be spell on the bed to stop you from falling off when you are jumping on it, and to be honest with you both, bed's are made for sleeping not bouncing on, that's what a trampoline is for." She said, scolding them both a little, though making sure that she wasn't doing it roughly, being sure that she explained why they shouldn't do something. She had to be honest with herself as well; she was so scared when she had heard that scream.

"So we shouldn't jump on the bed because we could get hurt, like me?" Harry asked her, he's trembling was slowly stopping a little.

"Yes, just like you were hurt," she nodded with a smile, "though you both have to realise that the two of you could be hurt even more, you were very lucky Harry that you didn't hurt yourself more than a little bump on your head. And the two of you frightened me so much when I heard you scream." She added as she told the two of the gently.

"We scared you?" Draco asked her curiously, Harry looking at her as well.

"Yes, you scared me so much," she said as she pulled the two of them closer and hugged the two of them.

"We're sorry," they chorused together as they hugged her back.

"I know you both are. Now, why don't the two of you get dressed and I will get dressed as well and we'll have something nice for breakfast." She smiled to the two of them.

The two of them smiled at her and nodded their heads as they gave her another hug and then climbed off her and found some clothes to put on. Marge left the two, to do the same so she could get them all some breakfast, and something to calm her nerves.

XxXxX

Marge watched as Harry and Draco were running outside, the older puppies around them as they played. She had no idea what they were playing but they were having fun and were relatively safe outside. She heard a knock at her front door and glanced at them out the window once again, making sure they were all right. She quickly went to the door and answered it, smiling as she saw Tiberius.

"Afternoon Marge," he smiled to her as she let him in.

"Hello Tiberius, come in," she nodded with a smile as she moved back so he could come in.

The older man walked into the room and looked at his friend, "So how was last night with two boys around?" he asked her, wondering what it was like for her. She had never had children, and had only watched over her nephew once or twice to his knowledge, now she had two to look after.

"Well, it was a bit of a trying morning, but the rest of it was fine. I have not felt alive like this in a long time," she said softly her mind going back.

Tiberius was silent for a moment before he asked her, "What happened this morning?"

She looked over to him as she then led the way back to the kitchen, so she could watch over the boys, "well, Draco thought it would be a good idea to jump on the bed, unfortunately I was woken by a scream as Harry had fallen off the bed. He's fine, but it was such a scare for me, my heart was in my throat," she shuddered a little as she remember the feelings from that morning.

"How have they been after that?" he then asked as he looked out the window and smiled when he saw his nephew and Harry playing with the puppies, who were chasing the two around the back garden.

"They've been good since then, I let them go out and play for a while, since I was going to be doing some lunch for us all, though I didn't know you would be here, but I think the two of them would like it," she smiled to him as she carried on fixing lunch.

"Nice to know that I am wanted," he smiled as he watched Harry fall to the floor, a smile on his face as Draco did the same and roll around as he puppies climbed all over them.

"I hate to call them in," she sighed as she watched, "they're having a lot of fun, though I think the weather might turn a little," she said as she looked to the sky, seeing clouds heavy with snow.

"I do wish this cold snap would be over," he nodded in agreement.

"Go and call them both in, and get the pups back in the pen with their parents," Marge said as she finished lunch and began to set it out.

Tiberius nodded and went out the back door and into the garden, he smiled as he watched the two of them play, "Boys!" he called to them, gaining the attention of both boys and the puppies.

"Uncle Tibby!" Draco shouted as loud as he could and scrambled up from the ground and ran over to him, "Do I have to go home now?" he asked him, looking sad at the thought of having to go home and leaving his new friend behind.

"No not yet, though we will have to go soon enough, I have no doubt that your mom and dad are missing you," Tiberius said with a smile.

"I miss them too, but I'm having a lot of fun Uncle Tibby, and I really like Miss Marge as well, and Harry's my best friend and I'm his and I have a puppy, he's my guardian like Medusa is Harry's, now I have to think of a name for him too," he rushed as he told his uncle what had been going on, "this morning we scared Miss Marge, we were jumping on the bed and Harry fell off, I thought it would be fine since I do I at home, but Miss Marge said she didn't have magic on the bed to make sure no one fell off like I have at home. But she still let us play out side and with the puppies and it was a lot of fun Uncle Tibby, I want to come everyday," he exclaimed happily as he carried on talking, barley taking in a breath.

Tiberius smiled and laughed at his nephew, "I'm glad you've had a lot of fun, but no jumping on the beds here okay, we don't want to scare Miss Marge so much we wont be aloud back," he told him.

Draco's grey blue eyes went wide as he said, "Oh, I want to come back, do you think she will let me come back again to see and play with Harry?"

Tiberius smiled and nodded, "I have no doubt she will let you come back." he then turned to Harry who had been waiting back and waiting for Draco to finish talking, "Hello Harry, have you enjoyed having Draco here?" he asked the shy child.

Harry smiled and nodded, "yes sir, it's been a lot of fun."

"Good to hear, now Marge has lunch ready for us to eat, so I think we should head inside." He then said as he looked to the children before him and herded them indoors and he then went and got the puppies back into the pen and with their parents once again. He walked into the kitchen as Marge was drying their hands.

"Right, you two, go and sit down," she told them as she watched Tiberius wash his hands as well.

"What do you think about dinner and having Lucius and Narcissa coming for the meal, so they can get to know you and where their little boy has spent the weekend?" Tiberius asked her softly as he looked to her.

"I don't mind that, though it wouldn't be a fancy meal," she told him in answer.

"That's all right with me, and I will make sure fine with them," he smiled as he thought about getting the two of them to have a meal in this little muggle house.

The two adults and two children sat down to lunch, with the two little boys retelling all of what they had done that day to two very attentive adults, ohhing and ahhing at the right places, bring bright smiles to two small faces.

XxXxX

Tiberius waved his wand and sent the dinner dishes to the sink to wash. Draco and Harry were already in the living room playing with the train set that had been there since Saturday morning, when Harry and Marge had brought it down for them to play with. Marge, Tiberius went into the living room, with Narcissa and Lucius following them. The four adults sat down, listening to the children as they played.

"You know, this is something that I always wished to do, just sit and listen to children at play, they had such lovely imaginations," Narcissa said a soft smile on her face.

"I know, I never thought of having children after Mathew passed away," Marge smiled softly, thinking of all the plans that the two of them had made for the future.

Tiberius looked over to his friend, "I am still sorry about that," he whispered, both Narcissa and Lucius looked to him.

"Why?" Lucius was the one to ask.

"Mathew was her fiancé, he saved my life, it's one of the reasons why I wont move from here, I promised him to keep Marge safe and I plan to make sure that I do, and now for me that include Harry, since he has wormed his way into her heart," he answered, not giving them the details.

"I always wondered why you refused to remain in the Manor," Lucius said, wondering if things would have been different with his Uncle living with them.

"It would have been the same Lucius, Abe was set in what he wanted to do, and he forbid me from coming to the Manor when he heard that I had been saved by a muggle. I would have loved to have been there, and help, bring you all out of that depressing place," Tiberius told him, he had wished he had been able to help the family.

"Well, I'm glad its over now, just have the future to look forward to, and I do wonder if Draco will be in Slytherin, he doesn't seem to be the type at the moment," Narcissa said as she turned to look at the two of them.

Lucius snorted, "all Malfoy's have been in Slytherin, he has time to come around."

Tiberius chuckled at that, "I have a feeling he is destined for another house, I'm hoping Gryfindor," he smirked over to his nephew.

"He wouldn't dare," Lucius exclaimed.

"Oh hush you, you wouldn't care what house he was in, you've already said that," Narcissa told him off as she slapped his arm in admonishment.

Lucius sighed and shook his head, "no need to tell everyone."

"I'm not telling everyone, I am telling family and I hope a friend," she said as she looked over to the muggle woman who had been silent listening to the friendly bickering.

"I would like that, it would be nice to have someone I could talk to about Magic, and maybe someone to help with a few spells to make sure the place is safe, I don't know if they told you but they were jumping on the bed this morning, and Harry fell off. Scared me half to death, I swear, my heart was in my throat." Marge smiled to her.

"Oh, I'll put a spell on the bed for Draco, I know he likes to jump around, make sure it doesn't happen again, I have to ask, how are you taking the news of Magic?" She then asked, she often wondered how muggles took the news that their child was a witch or wizard.

"Well, his magic came out to same me and he saved a life of a puppy, to me magic is a wonderful gift, but I do understand that it has the darker side. Tiberius has told me about the wizard that killed Harry's parents," she said softly as she glanced over to Harry.

"I will be doing my best to help you get full custody of him, I know that you have come to love him as your own, I can see that. I will also try and find out where they are buried, so that he can see them and say good bye to them properly, I have no doubt he has never been. I know that he is young, but some find comfort knowing that someone is at rest." Lucius said as he made a promise to do as he had said.

"I thank you for that," Marge smiled to him in thanks as Harry and Draco stood up from the trains set and went over to them, "What is it boys?" she asked them as she looked to them.

"Uncle Tibby, daddy, will you come and play with us, we need some more people to play the bad guys," Draco asked them.

Lucius hesitated for a moment, before giving in and smiled at his son and his friend, "why not, now tell me who I am to be," he said as he got up and joined to the two boys over by the train set and action figures that the two were playing with, Tiberius quickly joining them on the floor.

"You know Marge, a few months ago, I would never have thought that was possible. Lucius is a bit scared of playing with Draco, always afraid that he would be like his father and turn things into a lesson on humiliation," Narcissa smiled softly as she watched them play.

"I never thought I would want a child in my house all the time, I thought that dream had left the day Mathew had been killed," Marge smiled back as they sat back to watch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the comments and the Kudos, please comment and tell me what you think!


	17. Day Seventeen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Harry Potter.
> 
> I now have tumblr - [here](http://duochanfan.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I will be using it as a way to keep myself motivated, and to answer any questions you have about my fics or about my writing in general. I will also be using it to post little snippets of fics that I am in the process of writing now, (two snippets are already up).

**Day Seventeen**

**The Magic**

Harry finished off his toast as he looked to Aunt Marge as she finished her own breakfast. Harry had enjoyed his bath that morning and loved his new clothes. Everything was so different for when he was with Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon, and he sometimes wondered what would happen when he was back with them. He shuddered a little at the thought, he knew that Aunt Marge loved him like Aunt Petunia loved Dudley and wished a little that he would be able to stay with her forever.

"Thank you for breakfast Aunt Marge," he said politely as he swallowed the last of his toast and began to drink his milk.

Marge smiled at him and nodded, "Good lad," she said, she was happy that he was actually eating properly, she still couldn't believe what he brother had done and she was still in two minds of what to do about it. She wondered a little if there was something she could have Tiberius help her with, to make sure her brother and sister-in-law would be able to do that to a child again, not that she would be letting Harry any where near them.

Harry beamed at her as he got up from his chair and took his plate and glass over to the sink, he saw that Aunt Marge was done as well and grabbed those. "What are we going to do today Aunt Marge?" he asked her, wondering if there was a chance that Draco could come over again.

"Well, the puppies are going to be going soon, so I am having people coming to see them and to find which one they would like as part of their family." She said softly, wondering how Harry would feel about that.

"Their going, but why? Why can't they just stay here?" he asked, his voice going sad as he thought about losing his playmates for when Draco wasn't there.

"Well, Medusa will be staying, but the others all have to find their special friends, like she did with you." She said as she pulled him onto her lap, "Tiberius told me that the puppies I have here are very special to those that have magic like you and Draco, they help you guide your magic safely and keep you safe from the things that can harm you, so there are children out there like you that need help with their magic, to make sure that they don't hurt themselves." She tried to explain, remembering a few things that Tiberius had told her over the last few days.

It was still a little shocking that she was able to bread these special dogs, the Guardians, and that they helped a magical child when they were growing to control their magic, so that the accidental magic they use wasn't powerful enough to harm them and those around them. They also helped them when there was danger around, able to protect them, using the magic that came from the Guardianship. It was fascinating to Marge, and Tiberius had promised her to bring a few books about it to her in the next week or so.

"But will I ever see them again?" he then asked her, his voice soft and curious.

"I don't think so, but then, you never know, some of the children that are going to have dog may even end up friends with you, so you might see them again." She said, her voice hopeful, she would like to see if the puppies she had sold over the years are in good homes, though the people that came to her were all nice and well to do and something inside her told her that they were going to be good for the dog. She supposed that was part of the magic of the dogs she bread.

"I could make even more friends," he whispered, "That would be really nice Aunt Marge, I would like to have a load of friends" he nodded thinking of Draco and how he loved being his friend.

"I have no doubt that you will have loads of friends when you go to school and get older." She smiled to him as she hugged him tight and then let him slide off her lap, "Now, why don't you go and play with the puppies for a bit and I get their breakfast ready?" she suggested as she smiled to him ruffling his already messing and still slightly damp hair.

"Thank you Aunt Marge," He smiled brightly as he was about to run out of the door before Marge scooped him up, he looked to her a little confused and wondered quickly if he had done something wrong, shrinking back a little.

"You need your coat on Harry, it's still cold out there, and I don't want you becoming Ill again." Marge smiled to him warmly as she carried him to the hallway and pulled his coat off the hanger and set him down, making sure that he put it on and did up the toggles, she then grabbed the scarf and mitten and put them on him, pulling on a matching hat as well. "There, all warm for playing outside," she chuckled a little.

"Okay, thank you Aunt Marge," he grinned to her as he suddenly wrapped his arms around her as best as he could and whispered, "I wish I could live with you, you're really nice, like a mummy." With that he then ran off and out the back door.

Marge stood a little shocked at what she had heard, but soon a few tears were in her eyes as she made her way back into the kitchen to start mixing up the dogs breakfasts, her mind on the one word, and one word only, 'Mummy'. She hoped that she would be able to keep Harry, but for now she had a Mr Dion Granger coming over that afternoon to look at the puppies. She wiped away the barely formed tears and took a deep breath, centring herself a little as she carried on with her morning routine.

XxXxX

Marge smiled as Harry sat on the floor playing with two of his trains. Tiberius had mentioned that he would try and get Harry a toy of the Hogwarts Express, saying that every wizard child should have one, at some point in their lives. The bell on the front door began to ring, and it took a moment for her to remember that she had someone coming by to look at the puppies.

She stood up and looked to Harry, "stay there Harry and Harry, make sure not to mention anything about Magic, all right?" she told him, as she could see he was about to stand up and join her.

Harry frowned a little but nodded, "Okay."

She smiled warmly as she went to the door and opened it up, "hello," she greeted the man stood before her. He was in his mid to late twenties, brown hair was slightly wavy and was beginning to curl around the nape of his neck, well the few bits that had fallen out of the band that held most of it out of the way.

"Hello, you must be Miss Dursely," he smiled to her, brown eyes smiling happily, "I'm Dion Granger, I've come about the puppies?" he asked, wondering if he had the right place.

"Yes, I remember, please come, and do call me Marge." She said as she moved out the way and let the man into her home, she led the way into the living room as Harry turned to see the man coming into the house. "This is my nephew Harry," she said as she introduced him.

"Hello," Dion greeted the child as he knelt down and held out a hand for him, Harry slowly took it, but got a warm and welcoming feeling from the man and smiled, "I have a daughter about your age."

"Really?" he asked him.

"Yep, smart as a button, and into everything," he chuckled as he thought of his daughter.

"You're going to take one of the puppies aren't you?" Harry asked him.

"Yes, I'm going to seeing if one of them will be a good pet for my daughter." He answered honestly.

Harry nodded sadly, "They are all very special." He didn't want any of them to go, but knew from what Medusa had told him, that they all had someone out there that needed them and their protection.

"Right, Mr Granger, please come with me." Marge said, as Harry got up and followed the two of them outside.

Dion went over to the pups as they were let out of the pen, they were quick to surround him and run around as Medusa ran over to Harry and sat beside him. It was a few moments later that one of the pups almost jumped up, a female, the other lost interest, but that one stayed with Dion, letting the man fuss her.

"She belongs to his daughter, she is her guardian." Medusa said from beside Harry.

Harry looked down at her and nodded, "okay."

"Marge?" Dion called over to her as she stood nearby, "I would like this one, if possible." He said as he couldn't help but pick the pup up.

"Right, bring her with you and we'll put a collar on her to show that she has been taken." Marge smiled to him as they two walked to the house as Harry remained in the garden for a moment, deciding to play with Medusa.

"I don't want none of them to go," Harry spoke softly, looking sad at the thought of the puppies going.

"They have to, just like I found you, they will find their own Masters and Mistresses to guard and protect." She told him, "Mummy told me we all have someone waiting for us and that magic helps us come together."

Harry sighed as Marge stuck her head out of the door and called out, "Harry, come inside, if you want to play out here get a coat it's too cold to play without one." She admonished him gently.

Harry went inside as the puppy had been collared with a nice red one, and on it was the name Granger. "Right, this little one will be ready to go on the 20th of may, she'll be over ten weeks old by that point and it will be two days after the second lot of vaccinations," Marge told Dion, smiling to him.

"Brilliant, thank you." He smiled back, "I can't wait to see what Hermione thinks, she has wanted a puppy for the last year, but we kept putting it off as my wife and I set up our own Dental Practice." He told her as he ruffled the dogs fur a little.

"Right, Harry, can you make sure the two pups get back to the kennel?" Marge asked him, a smile on her face as she looked down to him, handing him a coat.

"Okay," he smiled and nodded, "Come on Medusa," he said as Medusa led the way outside and back to the kennel, Marge had shown him how to work the lock on the gate and let the two pups back inside.

Harry walked back in as Marge walked back into the kitchen, "Well, thats one of the pups that will have a nice home to go to and a little girl to play with." Marge smiled as she helped Harry out of his coat and let him go back into the living room to play.

"I don't want them to go, though I know that Medusa said that they had to." Harry said softly, a sad look in his eyes.

Marge's smile softened, "I know Harry, but just like Medusa is for you, those pups are for other special children just like you."

Harry nodded and went back to playing with his trains as Marge sat back down to watch her afternoon programs.

XxXxX

Marge set Harry down on the sofa and handed him his book to read. She wanted some quiet time before he went to bed, to make sure he slept and not kept awake because he was still excited. She was about to sit down when a sturdy knock came from the door. She smiled, she already knew who that would be. Marge went to the front door and opened it up, smiling at Tiberius, who stood on her doorstep.

"Come in," she told him as she moved out of the way and let him inside. "Head into the living room, Harry's in there about to read for a bit before bed."

"Right," he nodded with a smile as he entered the house and walked into the living room.

"Hello," Harry grinned as he saw who it was.

"Evening Harry," Tiberius smiled back as he ruffled his hair a little and then sat down on one of the chairs.

"Mr Granger came today, he's going to have one of the puppies." Harry said, a sad note in his voice, even though he had been told that they would be leaving, and that they needed to leave, he wasn't that happy about it.

"Yes, I heard, and he will have a guardian puppy for his magical child, just like you have Medusa." He said softly as Marge stood in the doorway.

"I'll make us all something to drink," she said as she then added as she spied Harry's hopeful look, "And some hot chocolate for you Harry."

Harry grinned and nodded, "Thank you Aunt Marge." He then turned back to Tiberius and said, "I know that they go to kids like me, but I don't want them to leave." He then thought for a moment, "Why couldn't I tell Mr Granger about magic?"

Tiberius shook his head to Marge, "I'll do this one, why don't you go and carry on making something to drink," he said as he saw her hesitate to leave. He looked to Harry and had a soft smile on his face, "When a child is born into a family of Muggles it can put a strain on that family. People naturally fear the things they don't understand. Some are more accepting, more open, but not everyone is." He started to explain.

"Like Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon?" he questioned.

"Yes, they went to far with their fear, they could have asked for help, or done a number of other things. What they did was abuse, plain and simple, and it should not have happened." He told the child, wondering if he could understand, "Harry, what happened to you wasn't your fault at all."

"But I have magic and they were scared, so it was my fault." He insisted as Marge came back into the room.

"No Harry, my brother hurt you in a way that no one, especially a child should be harmed." Marge told him, "I didn't react like that Harry, I'm not scared of your Magic, because I see it as a gift." She added as she set down the drinks.

"This is one of the reasons why a muggleborn child's magic will slightly influence a parent or guardian into getting them a dog, but when they go to get one it will be a Guardian. They protect the child from harm and help control the outbursts of magic. While Magical children from Magical family can have Guardians, they are only needed if the child has a destiny to play. Though sometimes this pushing from Magic can fail and a child wont get a Guardian." He tried his best to explain the mythology behind the Guardians and their roles, most of it was only for those that had them, and then it wasn't always clear.

Harry looked to them, still unsure if they were telling him the truth, "okay." He said.

Marge and Tiberius shared a look, they could tell that Harry wasn't fully believing them, but they both hoped they would be able to get through to him in the end.

"By the way Marge," Tiberius said, gaining her attention as she sat down next to Harry.

"Yes," she questioned as she looked over to him again.

"Lucius said that he would like to come by tomorrow and talk with you, there are a number of things that he needs to speak to you about. Which does include living arrangements and the Potter Estate, which is large. He wont tell me everything, prefers to talk to you about it all." He rolled his eyes at his nephews quirks.

Marge smiled, "Thats all right with me, you can come with him and sit with me while he goes over things, I don't want to get lost in what he is saying at all."

"I will." He nodded.

Marge leaned back and looked to harry as he took a sip of his hot chocolate, cooled enough for him to drink. She ran a hand over his head, causing him to look up at her, puzzled.

"You are a treasure Harry, never forget that." She told him softly.

"I'll try," not sounding as sure, but letting it go as he turned back to his book and started to read, giving a little yawn as he did so.

It was half hour later that Harry was almost asleep. She took the book and set it aside and picked him up, taking him up to bed and tucking him in. With a gentle kiss on the forehead she left him to his sleep, hoping that he would figure out that he was loved and that she loved him as a son already. She just hoped that Lucius would have good news for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love all the comments and the kudos, thank you all so much. Hope you all enjoy this chapter, and sorry it took so long.


	18. Day Eighteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Harry Potter, just messing around.

 

Day Eighteen 

The Meeting

 

Harry looked up to Aunt Marge and gave her a toothy smile. He giggle freely as she ruffled his slightly damp hair. Harry gave her a strong hug and then ran out of the room, heading towards the stairs, laughing in happiness.

“Be careful Harry!” she called to him, She smiled as she shook her head, he was so excited and hyper, and she had no clue as to why. Marge started to clean the bathroom after Harry’s bath. They already had breakfast and had fed the dogs. Now it was time for her to do a little cleaning up around the house. It didn’t take her long to finish upstairs. She went downstairs and into the living room, looking for Harry.

Harry was standing behind the sofa and looking at the toys that he had brought down as she cleaned. He heard her come up behind him and turned to smile at her, “Aunt Marge,” he began as she smiled down to him, “Do you think Mr Malfoy will bring Draco with him? I would like to play with him again.” He finished his question.

“I don’t know sweetie.” She answered him honestly, even though she saw the sad look on his face at that had appeared at her words, “He’s coming over to talk about where you’ll be living and if we can see about you living with me instead of with Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia.”

Harry’s eyes went wide, “You mean I get to stay here forever?” he asked her, his voice trembling as he looked to her, hope blossoming in his heart as the thought.

Marge smiled and nodded, “We’re going to be doing our best to make sure it happens and that is why Mr Malfoy is coming over today. So we can talk about it all.” She knelt down so she was level with him and rested her hands reassuringly on his shoulders “I want you here, forever Harry. I adore you already and I can’t see my life going on without you now, not after I got to know the wonderful and special little boy that you are.” She told him, a loving look in her eyes.

Harry smiled, eyes happy at the thought of never going back to Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon. He then frowned a little as he wondered, “Will I be able to call you mummy?” he asked, his voice soft and low, but full of hope.

Marge’s smile widened even more as she fought back the tears, “I would love nothing more than for you to call me Mummy. Let’s hope we’ll get that chance. 

Harry nodded enthusiastically as he turned back to his toys, “Do you think Mr Malfoy would play with me a little before he goes back home, and if he doesn’t bring Draco with him?”

“Maybe he will, but for now, why don’t I play with you,” she suggested.

“Please,” he nodded as he sat down with the train set.

Marge chuckled and sat down on the floor with him, she felt a slight twinge of pain in her back, but to her it was well worth it to spend a little time with Harry and play with him, “So what are we going to play?” she asked him as she watched him set the train set up.

“Well, me and Draco were playing Hogwarts Express, so thats what we’re going to play. Now, I’m the Hogwarts Express and Mr Frog (1), you have to be Mr Dog(1). Mr Dog is trying to stop the express from getting the kids to hogwarts, so Mr Frog is going to save the day.” Harry explained what they were going to do.

“So I’m the mean Mr Dog that is trying to stop the express.” She nodded as she took the blue and white checkered dog.

Harry nodded his head, “yep.” He grinned.

The two sat there and played for a little while. Marge trying to get the dog towards to the train and Harry putting his frog, that looked like Kermit the Frog, in front of it, stopping the dog from going any where near the train. Marge couldn’t help but enjoy herself as she watched Harry light up as they played. It was sweet. Harry laughed and giggled freely, and she couldn’t help compare him to the shy and scared little boy that had arrived in her home just eighteen days ago.

She stopped for a moment and looked to the time, there was a few more hours before Lucius Malfoy would be arriving, and she couldn’t help the nervous feeling that was fluttering around in her stomach, all she wanted was to be told that she would be able to keep Harry with her and he wouldn’t be going anywhere near her brother or sister in law again. Marge didn’t want the two to even come near Harry ever again. They didn’t deserve the special little boy as far as she was concerned.

“Harry sweetie,” she said softly as she called attention to the boy that was once again stopping her dog from going near the train.

“Yes Auntie Marge?” he asked as he sat up straight on his knees and looked to her.

“I need to make us some lunch, and then we need to make sure the living room is tidy for when Mr Malfoy gets here. So why don’t you play until I’ve done our lunch, and then we’ll tidy up?” she suggested softly.

“Okay.” He nodded, smiling to her. 

Marge stood up and went towards the kitchen. She frowned a little when she heard a lot of movement from the living room and went back to check on Harry. She smiled and shook her head as she saw Harry cleaning up his toys. She sighed softly and left him to it as she went to make some cheese sandwiches.

XxXxX

Marge looked around the living room and smiled down to Harry who was sitting on the sofa nearby. “Well,” she said as she looked to him, “We did the place up well. Let’s hope he brings us some good news.” She finished as she took a settling breath and let it out slowly.

“Sometimes you have to believe.” Harry said as he smiled to her.

Marge smiled back as she said, “I think you have been talking to Tiberius a little too much,” she joked with him lightly, tickling his tummy. 

Harry giggled as squirmed away, “Stop.”

“Oh on, I don’t think so.” She grinned as she carried on tickling him. She loved Harry’s laughter, it was so innocent and happy.

Harry shrieked and squirmed away as best as he could as he called out, “stop, please, no more!” his laughter negating his words.

Marge carried on tickling him a little more until the two of them were interrupted by the doorbell ringing. She stood up straight and look to Harry, who was smiling and breathless on the sofa, “Right, that should Mr Malfoy.” She told him as she straightened his hair a moment and then left him alone, going to the door to answer it.

Marge opened the door and looked up to the tall man that was now stood on her doorstep. He looked a little like Tiberius, the strong face, aristocratic features. The long blond hair was a little shocking, but she didn’t mind that at all. It suited the man. Icy grey-blue eyes looked at her, and she smiled, “Lucius,” She greeted warmly

“Good to see you again, my Uncle told me to come and see you and tell you what I have done so far and what I have found out.”

“I am a little curious as to what you have been able to find out,” She greeted as she let him in.

“Then lets head in and get down to business.” He smiled properly as he walked into the Muggle home. He looked around in interest, not having been in one until he had seen his uncle, but even then there was something magical about his uncles home, this was pure Muggle. 

“Please come in, we’re the living room. Harry is with me as well. I hope you don’t mind having him in the room while we talk. I don’t want to keep anything from him.” She told him as she led the way inside.

Harry stood up straight, trying to straighten himself up a little, as he was still a bit messy from the tickling. He looked up and his eyes went a little wide at the tall man. “Hello,” he almost squeaked as he tried to show a brave front.

Lucius smiled as he knelt down, “Hello again Harry, Draco told me to say sorry he couldn’t come.” He told the young child.

“I wish Draco could have, though Aunt Marge said that you came to tell us if I’ll be able to live here forever or not.” He smiled as he felt more at ease with the man at the mention of his best friend.

“I wish I could have brought him with us but Cissie, wanted our son with her today. She wanted to do a little shopping with him.” He smiled as he stood up and then said, “Why don’t we all sit down and I can tell you everything I know.”

Marge nodded and showed him to a chair and poured the two of them some tea, “There you go.” She smiled as she sat down and pulled Harry onto her lap.

“Thank you,” he said as he held the cup, “Well, where to start.” He sighed a little, “Dumbledore is Harry’s guardian in the magical world, in the Muggle it is Petunia and Vernon Dursely.”

“So, what does all that mean for me getting guardianship of Harry?” she asked, a little worried.

Lucius smirked a little, “Thanks to you having the healer over and taking note of all of Harry’s problems and injuries from before he came into your care. That has helped me get the leverage I needed to revoke Dumbledore's Guardianship. At the moment I am temporarily Harry’s guardian, but I am going to get some papers together to make sure that it is you and my uncle, since I believe he would be better suited as he knows the Muggle World as well as the Wizarding World.”

“So,Dumbledore has no more say in what happens?” she asked him.

Lucius nodded, “Correct, though I do know he wants to meet you, he said he has somethings to talk to you about. He said that you should know and have whoever is Harry’s Magical Guardian with you as well.”

Marge nodded, “So what about my brother and sister in law?” she then asked.

“That is more easier to take care of. All I need from them is their signature on these papers,” he said as he pulled them out of his robe and handed them over, “With these sighed, full guardianship will be transfered over to you.” He finished with a smile as he saw the happy look on Marge’s face.

“Oh thats wonderful,” she sighed in relief, “now if only there was a way for them to pay for what Harry has gone through.”

Lucius nodded “I do wish as well, but we can’t draw too much attention to this in the Muggle World. Otherwise I would say contact your law enforcement agency. But with Harry being Magical it can be awkward to work around at times. Even the Muggleborns will end up causing a few problems if Muggle law enforcement have been involved in their lives at some point. They keep records that aren’t as easily taken care of as they once were.”

Marge nodded in understand, glad that she hadn’t caused any problems for the Magical World. She could understand their need to keep things quiet, “Well, I know there is more, but would you like to join us for dinner again, and please bring Cissie and Draco, and I’ll make sure Tiberius is here as well.”

Lucius smiled, “That sounds like a wonderful idea. I would love to and I know my wife would like it as well. She enjoyed the last one, as still has more to talk about.”

“Good,” she nodded as the two began to talk more on the information that Lucius had found out, the Potter Estate and what Harry will need to learn as he grew up.

XxXxX 

Hours later after the meal was eaten, the two boys were fast asleep curled up on the floor of the living room, a shared pillow under their heads and a blanket covering the two of them up. Marge smiled at the two of them, a happy feeling rising in her as she knew that as soon as she gets her brother and sister in law to sign the papers. Harry would be hers, and no one would be able to take him away from her.

“Well, those two are out for the night I believe.” Narcissa said smiling softly as she looked to her son and the little boy that he had befriended. 

Marge smiled over to her and nodded, “yes, if you want you can leave Draco here for the night. I know Harry would love to have his friend with him tomorrow.”

“I think that would be nice for Draco as well.” Narcissa chuckled softly as she looked to her husband, “Let Draco have a sleep over and then me and you will come over tomorrow and take Marge and Harry to Diagon Alley?” She suggested.

“Hmm,” Lucius nodded in thought, “it would be a good idea for the both of them to be exposed to the magical element of their lives now.”

“Diagon Alley?” Marge asked, she had heard it before, but it had slipped from her mind, what the place actually was.

“Yes, the Magical Worlds shopping area. Though there are a few places to live there. Though maybe we should even take them all to Hogsmeade for the day, let them see a fully Magical Town. I loved going around it when I was at school. I still love doing so even now.” Narcissa smiled happily at the plans that were going around her mind of the things that she could show Marge and Harry about the Magical World.

“Cissie, calm down, there will be plenty of time to show them the Magical World,” Tiberius admonished gently.

“I know, but I’ve always wondered what it would be like for someone coming into our world and what they thought about it all. In Slytherin, we couldn’t ask the other Muggleborns what they all thought, too much rivalry between the houses.” She said sadly, “Now I have the chance to show someone around the world in which I grew up in,” she smiled and then looked to Marge, “Marge, would you mind showing me around some of the places in the Muggle world, like a little tour of some of your more famous places?”

Marge nodded, “That would be good, we could have Harry and Draco with us and teach them a little Muggle History at the same time. There is a lot that has happened, for them to know.”

“That is true,” Tiberius nodded, “though we need to make sure that the two of them have a little fun.” He smiled to the two kids as they shuffled closer together.

“Come on Marge, let’s get the two of them to bed, let them sleep properly. It’s not that comfortable sleeping on the floor.” Narcissa said as she stood up and carefully knelt down and picked up her son.

Marge nodded in agreement and went and picked Harry up, “you can borrow some pyjamas for Draco, I have a few sets for Harry, and one is a little big on his, so they should fit Draco.”

“Wonderful.” She smiled back as the two went out of the room.

“So,” Tiberius said as he looked to his nephew, “Is everything sorted for Marge to have Harry?”

“Mostly, she just needs to get her brother and sister in law to sign. Dumbledore was proving to be stubborn, but he is coming around. Though he is insisting on meeting Marge. He says that there is something that he needs to talk to her about. I want to make sure that before that happens Harry has a Magical Guardian in place. I am at the moment, but only temporary and I have taken an oath to make sure that I will do only what is best for Harry’s safety. I want you to take over as I know you will do what is best for him and keep him emotional safe. You’ll be free of the oath and the constraints. He was thinking that I would remain his guardian, I think he might be up to something.” Lucius told him softly, worry clear in his voice and on his face.

“That old coot,” he said shaking his head, “We’ll sort it out tomorrow, before we go to Diagon,” he suggested.

Lucius nodded, “make sure that we do. I think that while he is thinking of Harry’s safety, he is not thinking about his emotional well being at all. He still has those rose tinted glasses on that family can’t harm family.” He shook his head.

Tiberius nodded as he heard footsteps coming down the stairs, “right, we’ll keep this between us for now. I don’t want to worry or scare Marge about this just yet. Though I will be telling her to be on her guard with Dumbledore, he can be sneaky at times.”

Lucius nodded as the two women walked in and sat back down. The two women were smiling as they told the men that the two boys were fast asleep and had remained that way even while they were being changed into their pyjamas. Marge then began asking more about the Wizarding World. She was fascinated by what they explained to her. She and Tiberius was able to tell the two younger people a little of the Muggle world. There was so much to learn about them both, that they talked late into the night before everyone finally went home and Marge went to bed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 - The names of the toys are the names I have for mine. Mr Frog and Mr Dog (though the dog actually had a maid outfit on it at one point.) Mr Dog was unfortunately ripped apart by my sister's dog five years ago and couldn't be sown back together. Mr Frog is still with me, but needs sewing up again.


	19. Day Nineteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Harry Potter, I'm just playing around while I can.
> 
> Well, how about that, I kept to my schedule and I was able to update again for this one. WOOT!
> 
> Enjoy!

**Day Nineteen**

**The Alley**

Harry yawned as he woke up and looked around his bedroom. He rolled over and grinned even more when he saw Draco fast asleep beside him. He poked the other boy in the side and the blond mumbled a little as he tried to bat the hand away. Harry giggled as he poked Draco again.

"Leave me alone, wanna sleep." He grumbled as he rolled away from Harry.

"Draco," Harry sang as he poked the boy once more in the back.

"I'm 'wake." He muttered as he rolled back on his back and frowned when he saw Harry, "Harry?"

"We had a sleep over and we were sleeping all the time." Harry giggled as he sat up in the bed.

Draco pouted at that as he said, "No fair."

Harry shook his head and went quiet, "Draco?"

Draco looked at his smaller friend, "What?"

"I can stay with Aunt Marge, but, Auntie Petunia and Uncle Vernon can still take me away." He said softly, he had understood a little of what Lucius had told Aunt Marge.

"My Daddy wont let that happen," Draco said with a shake of his head, "my Daddy is the best and he always make sure good things happen."

"He told Aunt Marge that they need to sign something." Harry said, wondering what it all meant.

Draco nodded, "Right, they need to write their name on a special piece of paper, Daddy told me all about it."

"So," Harry nodded slowly, "as soon as they have done that, then I can call Aunt Marge, Mummy?"

Draco giggled, "yep. Though I know they will sign, Daddy will make sure of that. So you can call Marge Mummy if you want."

Harry shook his head, "What if I do and I have to go back. I don't want to lose another Mummy."

Draco looked sad at that as he hugged his friend. "My Daddy is a really smart wizard and so is Uncle Tibby, they'll make sure you wont lose another Mummy."

Harry hugged him back tightly, "Okay. I believe you."

"Good," he smiled as he let his friend go.

"We should wake Aunt Marge up, she doesn't like it when I go down stairs without telling her first, she likes to know where I am." Harry said as he got out of the bed.

"Okay, shall we wake her up in a fun way, I do it all he time to my Mummy and Daddy?" Draco said as he told him what he did to wake his parents up.

Harry giggled, "Okay, lets do it."

The two crept silently out of the bedroom and into Aunt Marge's. Ripper was lying in his own bed and looked up at the two of them. He had learned his lesson on leaving Harry alone, so he laid his head back down and watched them. The two climbed onto the ottoman at the bottom of the bed and together they jumped.

"Wakey wakey!" the two sang as they landed on either side of Marge.

"Oh!" Marge exclaimed as her eyes were wide in shock, "oh you little devils." She chuckled slightly as she calmed down quickly, seeing the two little boys. "Come here!" she yelled a smile on her face as she went to grab the two.

Harry and Draco darted off the bed and scrambled out of the room as Marge got up and out of her bed. She chased after the two and heard them trying to crawl under the bed in Harry's room. She smiled as she went into the room and knelt down by the bed. She looked under and saw two pair of eyes alight with laughter, as the two children giggled.

Marge got down on her stomach and reached under the bed. She was able to snag Draco first as he only struggled a little. Marge pulled Draco out as she said, "ha, got you, you little devil, time for your punishment," she sang as she pulled up his top and blew a raspberry on Draco's stomach.

Draco squealed in laughter, "No!" he laughed as he tried to push her away, only for her to do it again.

"Right, punishment for you over, Harry's turn," she said as she went back under the bed and pulled the smaller child out.

Harry was a little tense, and gave no resistance; Marge knew that it was because he was scared. She smiled in reassurance to him and pulled up his top and blew a raspberry on his stomach. Harry giggled, and she did it again. This time Harry squealed in laughter, and laughed even louder as she did it a third time.

"Right, you two little miscreants, time to get ready for the day." Marge said as she got up off the floor with a little difficulty. "We have a big day ahead of us." She smiled as she went over to the dresser and pulled out the clothes that Narcissa had picked out for the two. Two pairs of Muggle jeans, one pair had been enlarged a little to be able to fit Draco. "Here we go." She said as she helped the two dress into he jeans and t-shirts.

"These are Muggle clothes!" Draco exclaimed, excitement in his voice as he looked to the red cat type creature on the front of his.

"Yep," Harry nodded as he pulled on his own t-shirt with a character on the front. "I have Lion-O from Thundercats on mine and you have Snarf," he giggled.

"Thunder cats?" Draco asked a little confused.

"Why don't you turn on the morning cartoons Harry and show him, it should be on now." She told him as the two boys nodded and went downstairs. Marge smiled as she went back to her bedroom and saw Ripper, "Ripper, go and watch the kids." The dog gave a slight woof and trotted out of the room, while Marge quickly got dressed for the day.

XxXxX

Lucius stepped forwards and pulled out his wand and tapped the bricks that led to the Diagon Alley. He had been able to get Marge and Harry through the Leaky Cauldron without incident and without alerting people as to who the young child actually was. Lucius didn't think it a good idea, though he knew that his Uncle would be watching the two closely. Tiberius was now Harry's Magical Guardian, which had been sorted as soon as they had arrived at Marge's home that morning.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley" Lucius said as the bricks moved and reviled that alley that lay hidden behind them.

Harry walked forwards as his eyes darted from one thing to another, "Wow." He murmured as he grinned and looked to him Aunt Marge.

"I feel as though I am stepping back in time." Marge said as she looked to the old-fashioned shop fronts, and smiled down to Harry, "well, this is part of your world Harry."

"And yours too Marge, Muggleborn parents do come here as well. And they can use a few of the potions, as we all have a little magic in us." Tiberius said as he looked to the woman standing beside him.

"I suppose that it is part of mine now." Marge nodded to him, a smile on her face.

Tiberius smiled to her and said, "let's go."

Marge took hold of Harry's hand tightly and they followed Tiberius out of the little back entryway and into the Alley.

"It's so big, and there are so many shops." Harry grinned as he looked around, occasionally pulling on Marge's arm when he saw something that he wanted to look at.

"Right, Gringotts first," Lucius said as he led the way, Draco almost dancing beside his dad as they walked down the alley.

"Luna darling," came a soft-spoken voice as a little girl wandered away from her mother.

"Meeting good friends mummy," came a little voice as a small blond haired girl approached them.

Harry let go of Aunt Marge and went to stand next to Draco, "Hello." Harry said with a smile, "you should stay with your mummy." He told her.

"Its not a good thing to leave her." Draco added.

"But I wanted to meet my new friends." She said as she smiled, her eyes a silvery grey as they looked to the two boys, as though she could see their very souls.

"I'm Harry and this is Draco, where are your new friends?" he asked the little girl as the mother came up behind her daughter.

"I'm Luna and the Humdingers told me to come and say hello and that you will be my best friends when I grow up a little more." Luna smiled happily to them giggling a little

"I'm sorry, Luna is always saying that someone will be her friend, she is a little lonely at times." The woman said, a serene look on her face as she stood in front of the group.

"But Mummy, Harry and Draco are my friends." Luna said as she turned to her mother and smiled.

"I don't mind being your friend, having lots of friends is great, I have two now." Harry smiled as he looked to Luna, who turned back to the two boys.

"Pandora, good to see you," Narcissa smiled at the woman.

"Cissie, wonderful to see you as well, nice to see you out and about again." Pandora smiled back, her eyes happy.

"We should get together some time soon, have good old gossip, haven't seen you in ages." Narcissa suggested.

"That would be great, I look forward to hearing from you." Pandora nodded as she looked down to Luna who was holding hands with Draco as Harry was talking about Snarf that was on the front of Draco's T-Shirt.

"Mummy, its a Snarf, I really want to find one, do you think Daddy will help?" she said as she looked to her mother, her eyes wide in excitement.

"We shall have to see sweetie." Pandora smiled back as she added, "you need to say goodbye to your friend for now, maybe you'll be able to play together again one day."

"We will, and we'll have such fun and adventures." Luna smiled as she took her mothers hand and the two quickly said goodbye and walked away.

"I like Luna, she's really nice." Harry nodded.

Draco nodded as well, "Yep."

"Neville!" came a shout from the crowd as they heard a crying coming from nearby.

Harry and Draco looked to each other and took off, Lucius and Tiberius following them quickly. The two kids stopped as they saw a boy crying, standing in a side alley. He was alone and the two boys approached him as the adults got to them.

"You okay?" Harry asked the other boy, as he was able to take one of his hands

The boy shook his head, "Can't find my Gran," He cried even more.

"You must be Augusta's grandson then." Lucius said softly as he moved forwards and picked the boy up. "Uncle, please go find her." Tiberius smiled and nodded and left.

"You know my Gran?" the boy asked, sniffing a little as he clutched his arms around Lucius neck.

"Yes. I do. And you must be Neville." He said as the boy smiled a little and nodded.

"Oh Neville," Augusta said as she was brought to them.

"You two are in trouble, you don't run off, okay, it scared us." Tiberius said as he knelt down next to them.

"I know Uncle Tibby," Draco said, looking down.

"I'm sorry" Harry said softly, looking scared.

"No desert after dinner tonight," Marge said to Harry as she picked him up and held him tightly.

"We're sorry, we just wanted to help." Draco and Harry said together.

"I know, and that's why it's only for tonight. But don't do it again here." Lucius said as he walked over to them all, with Augusta now holding Neville and walking beside him, "Lady Longbottom and her grandson are doing a little shopping as well, so I invited them to come with us. If none of you mind?" he said as Neville and Harry were both put down.

The three boys began to talk as the adult nodded. The group then started to head to Gringotts again, this time reaching it without anything else interrupting them. Narcissa and Augusta showed Marge around, while Lucius and Tiberius kept a close eye on the three boys.

XxXxX

Marge smiled at Harry, "well," she said as she looked to the number of bags that were now lying around the living room.

Harry laughed as he looked to the magical ball that was hovering over his hand, he concentrated and made it change colour. "Wow, this is awesome Aunt Marge!" he said as he looked up from it and to the woman.

Marge chuckled and shook her head, "well, at least you are having fun, now we have to find somewhere to put all this."

"I have some new toys, and they need to go in the bedroom." Harry said as he got up from where he was sat on the sofa and started to look through the bags, picking out the few toys that they had brought.

"That's right and the clothes too. So nearly everything has to go upstairs." She said as she started to pick up the bags. Leaving the few that had books, downstairs for her to go through first before she put them away and out of sight. Harry then picked up the two with his new toys in and helped carry them all up the stairs.

He went into his room and over to the toy box that Marge had brought some time ago for Dudley's toys when he stayed over. It had been emptied when he had left to go back home, but now, it was filling up quickly with Harry's toys. She started to unpack the clothes and put them away. She was happy to learn that they were spelled to keep clean and didn't need washing straight away, like she would have done if she had brought something in the Muggle World.

"Aunt Marge," Harry called as he finished putting his new toys away, except for the ball.

"Yes Harry?" she looked over to him as she carried on folding.

"Can I keep my new ball out to play with for a bit?" he asked as he held the ball in his hands.

"Of course you can, and don't forget what Lucius said, that if can put your magic in it, you can change the balls shape as well as the colour." She reminded him.

"Yeah," he giggled as he added, "thank you."

Harry climbed on his bed and held the ball in his hands, it began to hover again as he tried to change its shape. Harry growled a little when it didn't work. Marge chuckled a little at the pout that had appeared on his little face. She folded the last of Harry's new clothes, all she had left were the few things she had brought for herself, for when she went through Diagon Alley or needed to do anything official with Harry's Estate, though she had a lot to learn about it. Thankfully Tiberius and Lucius had offered to help, as had Augusta. Augusta was in the same type of position as Marge, the two would almost be acting as Regents for the estates. Though Marge would be handing most of that responsibility over to Tiberius, since he knew the Wizarding World, and was Harry's Magical Guardian. Both Harry and Neville would come into their Lordships when they came of age at seventeen.

"Harry," she called to him, getting the little boys attention, "don't forget what Lucius said, you have to feel the magic in you. Close your eyes and let it come to you, don't force it." She advised him, remembering what Lucius had told her about the toy. It was a way for the child to learn how to access their magic sooner. All three boys had been brought one.

Harry nodded, "okay Aunt Marge, I'll try again." He then looked to the ball and closed his eyes, his breathing evened out as Marge watched the ball change its shape to a star.

"Well done Harry." She congratulated him as she went over and gave him a big hug, "you did it."

Harry hugged her back as he looked proudly to the star that was now floating above his hands, "I really did it."

"Right, let's go down stairs so I can sort those books out." Marge said as she picked him up and began to walk down the stairs. Ripper stood at the bottom, and quickly got out of the way.

Marge set Harry down when they reached the bottom and Harry went into the living room, "Ripper." Harry called to the dog as he sat down on the floor. "Come sit by me." He said as the dog cast a weary look to the child and slowly went over. Harry stroked Ripper slowly, as Marge watched, making sure he behaved.

"Good boy Ripper," Marge nodded as she went and pulled the bags onto the sofa and started to look through them.

The two were quiet as Marge went through the book and Harry showed off his toy for Ripper, now able to change its shape without having to close his eyes all the time. Marge kept two books out; one was of the recent history of the Wizarding World, especially the war with Voldemort. She also kept out a magical theory book that Lucius had recommended to her, it explain, in basic terms, about magic. It was also a good book for Harry to start learning from.

Marge put away the books in the cupboard under the stairs and went into the kitchen to start making dinner. Harry and Ripper joined her in there, as Harry showed off the ball that he could now change the shape and colour at the same time. She couldn't help the proud smile on her face as she watched him explain what he did and how he did it. It was fascinating to her, and listening to him was nice. She once again explained to Harry that another puppy would be finding their new owner tomorrow. She hated seeing the sad look, but he now understood that they needed to go. Dinner was soon finished and Harry tucked into bed as she read through the Wizarding World History book, before she too, went to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the Kudos and the comments, glad that you are love reading this fic as much as I enjoy writing it.


	20. Day Twenty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Harry Potter, just messing around.
> 
> Wow, another chapter, three in three weeks. Doing well on this little schedule of mine. Seems to be working.

**Day Twenty**

**The Muggleborn**

Harry was excited as he ran out of the house and towards the kennels, where Medusa was waiting for him. Marge had told him yesterday to leave her with her parents during the day since they were to be out for most of it. Now he was able to show her his new toy, and some of the others that he had received. Harry went to the gate and looked to Aunt Marge, she was standing by the door waiting for him, Ripper sitting by her feet. They had already fed the dogs earlier, and tided up a little around the house. Now it was fun time according to Aunt Marge.

"Hello Medusa," Harry grinned to the puppy as he yelled out.

"Hello Master," she greeted, her tail wagging ferociously.

"One of the puppies is going to find their special family today." He told her as he knelt down.

"Oh good, they are really excited about finding their special someone." She yipped as she darted around Harry, happy to be out of the kennel yard for a bit and be with her friend.

Harry laughed as he stood up, "When they all start leaving, then you can come into the house. Aunt Marge said it wasn't fair for you not to spend what time you could with your brothers and sisters before they left."

Medusa trotted beside Harry as they walked back to Aunt Marge, "That's nice, I know I'll miss them when they go."

Harry nodded, "I will as well, I like playing with them too. There are other puppies too, but they are too young for us to play with yet."

"Well, inside you two," Aunt Marge said softly as she moved aside so the puppy and Harry could enter the house, "Now rules, if you need toilet, you go outside Medusa, all right." She said as she looked down to the small pup.

"Yip!" she went as she danced around Harry for a moment.

Harry giggled freely as he looked to Aunt Marge, "she said she'll tell me when she needs to."

"Good to hear, now why don't you go into the living room and play." She told them, shaking her head a little.

Harry rushed into the living room, Medusa following on his heals. He went over to the toy that he had been given yesterday. He sat down on the floor, Ripper had decided to follow as well and sit nearby, as though he was watching over them. Medusa gave a little bark at him, which he returned.

"Ohhh," Medusa said as she looked to Harry, "He watches you, he does, and he does it because of Aunt Marge, and that she is his master, like you are mine, but you are her pup. So he has to protect you as well. He protects her and you now." She said ass he spun around in a circle for a moment before sitting beside Harry,

"Really?" he queried as he looked to Medusa and then to Ripper.

"Yep," she yipped as she looked to Ripper and gave a couple of small barks to him, getting a few in return. "Oh, he likes me too, but he tells me that I have to behave or he'll tell my mum."

Harry giggled, "We'll have to be good then wont we, or Ripper will tell Aunt Marge and your mummy."

"Yeah," she nodded her head, ears flopping a little as she did so, "you wanted to show me something?" she asked him, wondering what fun toy Harry would be showing her.

"Oh yeah," he grinned as he picked up the white ball and showed it to her, "It's really special, it helps me use my magic. I can change its shape and it's colour now, watched." He said as he activated the ball and let it hover above his hands. A few moments later it was a cube and purple in colour.

"Wow, that is so cool," she said as she jumped from one side of Harry to the other, "can you make it float higher?" she asked him, wondering if he would be able to throw it for her as well.

Harry frowned and looked to her, "I don't know, I could try." He said as he then looked to the ball and let his magic come to him, he let it flow through his arms and out of his fingertips. Imagining it wrapping around the ball and taking it a little higher into the air. The cube lifted a little higher in the air before it wobbled and fell back to hovering over Harry's hands.

"Might need to practice." Medusa nodded, as her ears fell in disappointment.

"Yeah." Harry nodded, a little sad that he hadn't been able to do it, "but at least I can do something, tell me a shape and a colour and I'll see if I can change it to that." He suggested, smiling again as he looked to his puppy.

"Okay," she nodded, "Blue and a bone." She suggested.

Harry nodded his head and began to concentrate once again, it didn't take the cube to change its shape and colour to a blue bone, "Done," he laughed.

"Yay!" she yipped happily as she danced around, she then noticed something out of the corner of her eye and started spinning around really fast. She was trying to catch her own tail.

Harry was giggling at the sight. Marge hearing the giggling and the high pitched barking went into the living room and shook her head as she laughed. "She is so silly." She said as Harry looked to her.

"Yep Aunt Marge, but I love her, and I'm still so happy and thankful that you let me have her." Harry giggled as he looked up to her.

Aunt Marge leaned down and pressed a kiss to his head, "I know you are, and I'm glad that you're happy."

Harry nodded and turned back to Medusa, "Medusa!" he called out, "you're trying to get your tail." He told her.

"What?" she asked as she stopped. Harry went over and showed her, causing the both of them to laugh again as Marge went back to the kitchen and Harry and Medusa went back to playing their little game.

XxXxX

It was almost two in the afternoon when someone knocked on the door. Harry looked up from the book he was reading, as all magical things had been taken upstairs out of sight. Harry still didn't like the fact that he couldn't mention magic to the ones that came for a puppy, since they were all magical as well. Even though they didn't know it yet.

Marge got up and went to the front door, letting in a man and a young boy, around the same age as Harry. "Hello Mr Thomas, I'm Marge." She said as she held out a hand for the man to take,

"Hi, call me Nate, this is my son Dean," he greeted back as he introduced his son and shook her hand.

"Hello Dean, I have another little boy here at the moment, my nephew, Harry. If you want Harry can show you the puppies and your dad and I will follow." Marge said as she saw Harry standing in the doorway.

Dean nodded a little and he smiled over to Harry, "Hi!" he said as he went over to Harry.

"Hello," Harry smiled. Harry showed the way out the back as the two adults followed them.

"What are they all like?" Dean asked Harry as they went into the backyard.

"They are brilliant, Medusa is my puppy and she is really nice. She tells me so much and she helps me with things too." Harry told him, "Medusa!" he called out as the puppy bound over from where she had been talking to her siblings and parents.

"Harry, my brother is going, he knows that he is going to be with this one." Medusa said as she started trotting beside them as they walked over to the pen and opened it.

Dean looked over the puppies and one of them went up to him. "Oh, hey boy," he greeted the puppy, "Yeah, oh awesome." He laughed.

"He's telling him that he is his guardian, and protector, that they will be best friends." Medusa told Harry as she looked up at him.

Harry nodded and smiled, "We both will have best friends," He told Dean.

Dean looked over to him and nodded, "Yeah. It's really cool I know what he is telling me and he said that his name is Major. Which is really cool cus my dads in the Army, he's a Sergeant." He smiled.

"Yeah, wow." He grinned back.

Nate walked over to them, Marge walking beside him, "So, have you had a proper look at them all?" he asked his son as he went and knelt down by him, giving a small fuss to the puppy that was sitting at his sons feet.

"I want this one dad," Dean grinned up to his dad, "His name is Major. So he's perfect."

Nate chuckled and nodded, "Are you sure?" he asked once again, "you haven't looked at the other ones yet?"

Dean nodded his head, "I am dad, he's the one for me, and he told me that he is to be my special guardian."

Nate looked a little confused at that, but thought that his son's imagination was working over time at the thought of having a puppy in the house. "All right." He nodded and stood up and looked to Marge, "looks like my boy has chosen his puppy." He smiled to her.

Marge smiled, "I can see, the children always know which one would suit them best, almost as soon as they see the pups. They don't look around all that much, one of the pups goes up to them and that's it, the puppy and child normally bond straight away. It is unusual, but none of the puppies have been brought back or anything."

"Really, not for anything?" Nate asked as he stood up and walked over to her.

Marge shook her head, "No, not for anything."

"Well, that's good, you have a good reputation as well." Nate said, "Well, I think we'll have this one, Dean's already named him Major." He grinned a little as he saw Dean playing with the puppy a little, Harry and his own puppy playing as well.

"Why don't we go inside, I'll be putting a collar on the puppy with his name and family, so that we'll be able to tell which one is yours. When it's times for him to leave he will have had his vaccinations as well." She said as she walked away, Nate following her as she carried on telling him the things he needed to know.

Harry laughed as he watched the two puppies chase each other, the others soon joining in. "Major will be there for you and will teach you things," Harry told him as he walked over to Dean as the pups play.

"I know he told me, and I can't wait. He said that he'd be able to help control the funny things that goes on around me." Dean grinned to him, "Major said they happen around you and that I'll find out what it's all about later on. But I can't tell my parents until the time is right." He said, as he looked over to Harry.

Harry grinned, "yep, we have to keep it quiet."

"We tell our charges what we know, but we teach them the beginnings of control, tell them that their parents can not know until the letter comes. We keep it secret so that the parents can be told by an adult, as they don't believe our charges." Medusa told Harry as she looked over to them, "Omph," she went as he brothers ploughed into her.

The two laughed as they watched the puppies get out of the pile and walked over to them as Nate and Aunt Marge came back out of the house.

"Dean, buddy, we've got to go, your mum wants us at your grandmothers soon." Nate called out to his son.

"Okay dad!" he yelled as he looked down to Major, he nodded his head and then said, "All right, bye Major."

Dean then ran to his dad and Aunt Marge showed them out. She came back and smiled as she watched Harry playing with the puppies for a bit.

XxXxX

Marge and Harry walked side by side as they held bowls for the dogs, the puppies were all away with their parents and Marge had been taking care of the younger pups, seeing how they were and making sure that the mother was doing well. She did so everyday, always spent a little time with them, Harry had joined her a few times as he learnt about puppies and dogs.

"I wish I could have Medusa with me all the time." Harry sighed as they started to walk back towards the house; he turned and looked towards where Medusa was playing with her siblings. He put down the bowls, along with Marge.

Marge smiled to him, "Don't you worry Harry, and one day soon she will be with you all the time. She is only six weeks old, so she needs to be with her mother still. As do the others, I like to find them families early, so that I know where they will be going and I still have time to find them other homes if I feel that one doesn't feel right to me." She tried to explain to him as she put down the last bowl.

"So she needs her mummy?" he asked her as he looked up.

Marge chuckled and nodded, "yes, she needs her mummy for a while longer."

"Okay," he nodded as they reached the house and took off their coats and hung them up.

"You did well helping me today Harry, thank you." She said as she gave him a hug.

Harry grinned as he returned it and said, "Do you think I can play with Medusa again tomorrow?"

Marge smiled and shook her head, "I'm sorry but we have something planned for the next few days. Something special for the weekend only, but we are going to head there tomorrow afternoon." She told him, smiling happily.

Harry looked to her and tilted his head a little, "Where are we going and what about the puppies and the doggies?" he asked, wondering what would be happening to them while they were gone.

"Don't you worry about them. I always have something in place for when I go away. Since I can't always ask Tiberius to do it, and since he will be coming with us, I have asked a friend from the Village to come and help out, he's done it in the past, and enjoys looking after them all." She told him, reassuring him that they will all be taken care of while they were away.

"Are you sure he is going to take good care of them?" he asked her.

Marge chuckled, "Yes, Tiberius has even asked Lucius to come and look in from time to time as well."

Harry grinned and nodded, "Well that's okay then, because Draco said that his daddy always likes to make sure that things are well."

Marge laughed and shook her head "All right, its now quiet time before bed, we have a big day tomorrow." She told him as they went into the living room and Harry sat down on the sofa.

"Are you going to read to me?" he asked her, it was what she normally did during quiet time.

"No, today I thought it would be nice to watch a film." She went over to the cabinet and picked out one of Dudley's favourites, wondering if Harry would like it. "Well," she said as she loaded up the video, "I hope you like this one, I do."

Harry grinned as she sat beside him and he cuddled closer to her as the film started. It was part way through when Harry turned to her and asked her softly, "Aunt Marge, do you think I could do that with a Harmonica like Tony?"

She looked away from the screen and down to Harry, "I don't know, you could always try. We don't have one here in the house. If you want we could buy you one and you can try it?" she suggested smiling softly.

Harry laughed and nodded, "Yes please, and I'll learn to play just for fun too."

Marge chuckled and nodded, "All right."

The two then went back to watching the film. As the minutes ticked on she could feel Harry getting heavier as he leaned against her. As the end credits rolled she looked down and smiled warmly at the sight that greeted her.

Harry had fallen asleep, his face relaxed in sleep, unlike how he was when she had first made him sleep in the bed upstairs. There had been a frown on his face that time. Such a difference in the small child, but it was a good one.

"I wont let that arsehole of a brother get near you again, nor that wife of his." She made a promise, "I will do everything I can, even if it means causing problems for the magical world. You mean more than anything to me. If they try and take you away and send you back to them, I will do something, I will call the law on him. I don't care now." She whispered as she moved around and gently picked him up.

Harry was still a little light in weight, but she knew that he had gained a bit since he had arrived in her home. She walked up the stairs, Ripper already standing at the top and leading the way into Harry's bedroom. She looked around and put another thing on her list of things to change in the house.

Marge changed Harry out of his clothes and put his green checked pyjamas on. She laid him on the bed and he quickly curled up as she covered him with the quilt, "Good night Harry, sweet dreams son." She whispered as she lent down and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead.

She smoothed down the covers as she stood up and began to walk out of the door, a quiet, "Goodnight mummy." Followed her out of the room, making the woman smile happily at the love she felt towards the little child that had wormed his way into her heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and the kudos. Love them all. So happy that you are enjoying reading this.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Harry Potter, just playing with them all for a bit. I will do my best to put them back, unless I use the idea I have for a sequel.

**Day Twenty-One**

**The Surprise**

Marge yawned a little as she walked into Harry's room. She was up only a little earlier than normal. Though there was a good reason for her being awake. She opened Harry's door and walked into his bedroom quietly. She glanced over to the bed and smiled when she saw Harry still fast asleep in his bed. He was sprawled out on the mattress. The quilt was almost all on the floor, only a small corner clinging onto the bed. She walked over and picked it up and gently laid it over him again. She smiled down at him as he curled up with a happy sigh. Marge turned away and went over to his dresser.

Marge opened the dresser and started to go through the clothes, picking out a few for her to pack away for Harry. She wanted to make sure that they would have enough to last them. She had already picked out and packed most of her own clothes. Marge was the type to leave the packing until the very last minute. She turned her head towards the bed when she heard a little movement coming from it.

Harry yawned as he sat up in the bed frowning a little when he saw Aunt Marge over by his dresser picking out his clothes, "Aunt Marge?" he queried as he started to climb out from under the covers, "What are you doing?"

"I'm picking out some clothes that we need to pack for you. Since we are going away." She chuckled slightly as she smiled over to him.

"Oh yeah!" he grinned as he jumped from the bed and ran over to Marge and hugged her around the waist, "We're going away!"

"Yes we are, now we need to get ready for it. We have a few hours before we have to go. We need to pack away some clothes. You can chose a few Muggle toys to take with you, I'm sorry but the magical ones will have to stay here for now." She told him as she stroked his head and ruffled his hair a little.

"That's okay, I don't mind. I have lots of cool toys now." He giggled happily as he rushed over to his toy box and started looking through it.

Marge went back to taking a few more clothes out before she took them to her room and packed them away into the large suitcase that she had laid on her bed almost an hour ago. Harry followed her as he brought in three toys.

"Can I bring my train, and Mr Dog and Mr Frog?" he asked as he held them up to show her what he had chosen.

Marge smiled down at him and nodded, "Yes, of course you can. Is it all right for them to be put away until we get there?" she asked softly.

Harry looked to them for a moment and then nodded, "all right." He told her as he handed them over to her.

"Thank you Harry," She chuckled gently as she took them and packed them into the suitcase. She made sure that the train wouldn't be broken during its journey.

Harry nodded as he climbed onto her bed and watched as she packed away their things. Marge then pretended to have trouble closing the case, causing Harry to giggle at her.

"Instead of giggling my little man, come and help an old lady." She joked with him as she pulled a face.

Harry giggled and said, "You're not old." He giggled even more as he sat on the case and bounced a little. It clicked shut as she then locked it.

"Maybe," she shook her head as she picked him up and cuddle him a little, "Right. I think it would be a good idea for you to have a bath now."

"Yep!" he said popping the P as she carried him into the bathroom. She had already had a shower earlier. She started the bath running and then undressed Harry. Smiling happily as she saw bruise free skin. No longer were his ribs so prominent, he had a bit of weight on him now. While she could still see them, she wasn't as worried about it as she had been when she had first seen them.

It didn't take long for her to have him in the bath, washing his hair and helping him to wash himself. Marge let him play for a little bit. She splashed him a little and he splashed her back, giggling and laughing.

"Okay Harry, time to come out now." She said as she grabbed the fluffy blue towel off the radiator. Harry stood up and she wrapped it around him and picked him up, "Shake your feet," she told him as he kicked his legs a little and was then set down onto the mat. Marge pulled the plug and then began to dry Harry as she said, "Tiberius will be here soon as well."

"He's coming with us?" Harry asked, his eyes alight with happiness.

She nodded her head, "Yes he is. I thought it would be nice to have Tiberius with us as there are some magical places we can go and see." She told him, "and he will be guiding us the where they are and to tell us all about them."

"Really?" he asked her, eyes wide.

"Yes, we're going to have a good look around at the Muggle side of things as well as the Magical." Marge told him as she helped him into his clothes.

"That will be brilliant." He laughed as he then rushed off downstairs, as though Tiberius was going to appear out of thin air.

Marge shook her head as she went into the bedroom and picked up her case. She took it downstairs and left it near the front door. Tiberius had told her that he had made all the arrangements for their little holiday and that they were going there by magical means. It was going to be an adventure she was sure. It was a last minute decision to go on holiday, even though it was only for the weekend. She thought it would be a nice idea for Harry to have a change of scenery and to have a little fun.

XxXxX

Marge went to the door and opened it, she smiled as she let Tiberius into the house.

"Afternoon, sorry I was going to come by earlier and have breakfast with you. Lucius fire called me this morning for a talk." Tiberius said as she closed the door behind him.

"Fire called?" she queried, wondering what he meant by that.

"Oh, sorry," Tiberius smiled to her, "Yes, erm, its a method of communicating with others. Like the phone but using fire. It doesn't hurt. We use a special powder you put it into the fire and it forms a connect to another fireplace, you stick your head in and they can see you and hear you and then you can talk to them. To end the call you pull you head out and it stops it." He did his best to explain, he had never really thought of the mechanics behind Fire Calls.

"Right," she nodded as she took in the information and then asked him, "and what was the fire call about?"

"Well he was contacted by Dumbledore, asking for a day to meet you and Harry. It seems to be the day after we get back. So I hope you are ready. I don't know what he wants to talk about. But I will be here with you, and Lucius said he would be there as well. He may bring Draco with him, so Harry can play for a bit while we all talk." He answered her softly as he walked into the living room to see Harry reading on the sofa, Ripper at his feet.

"Hello," Harry sang out his greeting, a wide and excited grin on his face.

"Afternoon Harry," he smiled back as the child got up from the sofa and went over and hugged him. Tiberius smiled even more as he bent down and picked him up hugging him, "looking forwards to our little holiday?"

Harry nodded vigorously as he went, "Yep!"

"Good to hear." He chuckled softly, setting Harry back down.

Harry climbed back onto the sofa and told him, "I can make my ball change shape and colour and I can make it go a little higher now."

"Really, well done. You have really good control of your magic don't you." Tiberius smiled as he went and sat down next to him on the sofa.

Harry nodded, "Yeah, Medusa told me to try and make it go up in the air. So I did, but I can't make it stay up for very long."

"Don't you worry about that, you'll soon get the hang of it." He smiled as Marge sat down on a chair. "You both ready?"

"Yes, just need to wait for Tony to come. He is the one that takes care of the dogs while I am away. I always have him over here so I can hand him the spare key and give him the list I made for him. As well as a little money to take care of them. I also pay him well for it. And he has always done a good job in the past." Marge smiled and nodded.

"Go…" he began as someone knocked on the front door.

"That should be him." Marge said as she got up and went to answer the door. She took the young seventeen year old through to the kitchen and started to talk to him. When she finished she walked back into the living room, Tony following her.

"Hi," Harry said as he gave a little wave.

Tony smiled, his brown eyes were kind as they looked to the small child, "Hello there," he greeted with a nod, still smiling.

"Are you going to take really good care of the doggies?" Harry asked him as he stood up and looked up to him.

Tony knelt down and nodded his head, "Yeah I will. Don't you worry about that, they are lovely dogs and I like to play with them. Marge has told me all that I need to know about them to make sure that they are well taken care of."

Harry looked to him and could see the honesty in the teens eyes and smiled, nodding his head, "Okay then. They are really special doggies you know."

"I have no doubt about that." He grinned to the child, "Right. I need to go, I'll be back a little later on to check on them Marge." He then said as he stood up, "Mum needs a little help in the shop." He chuckled as said goodbye to them all and then left them alone.

"Right. Lets us get going." Tiberius said as he went into the hallway and let Harry watch as he shrunk Marge's suitcase and put it in his pocket. "That was a shrinking spell, it doesn't do anything to the clothes or things that are shrunk, it just makes them really small for a little while. And I'll make them their proper size when we arrive. Now we are going by portkey, which is a magical form of transportation. You hold onto it and it makes everything spin around really fast, but if you bend your legs a little like you've jumped down a step you'll land on your feet." He told the both of them.

"Okay," Marge said a little unsure, but willing to give it a try.

The three crowded around the rope that Tiberius had brought out. When they were all holding onto it tightly he tapped his wand against it and off they went, towards their holiday destination.

XxXxX

They had been on the Isle of Wight for a few hours and Marge was tired. Harry had wanted to go everywhere as soon as they arrived. They'd had dinner in a lovely little restaurant and Tiberius had taken them to a small area that was hidden away from the Muggles. Most cities and towns had a small alley, noting on the scale of Diagon Alley, but with a few small shops in them where people could get their potions and magical items.

"Harry," she called to the little boy who was almost dancing ahead of them.

"Yes Aunt Marge," he said as he turned and darted back to Marge and Tiberius.

"Don't get too far ahead of us, we need to go back to the hotel. Time for you to go to bed." Marge smiled to him as he stood between the two adults and took a hand each.

The three walked down the street to their hotel. Tiberius and Marge shared a smile as the two lifted Harry up and swung him forwards.

Harry laughed as he yelled out, "Again!"

Tiberius chuckled and nodded as he said, "All right," getting a nod of agreement from Marge.

The two swung him a little higher this time, and Harry squealed in delight, making the two adults laugh joyously. It was nice to see Harry so happy and carefree as they walked down the street. They did it a few more times as they walked down the street.

"Okay Harry, no more, you're exhausting us." Marge smiled down to him.

Harry nodded his head, a little disappointed as he said, "Okay."

"We have a nice day out planned for tomorrow. So you need to get your sleep." Marge told him as he looked up to her and smiled.

"Little boys need their sleep for the adventures ahead." Tiberius told him gently.

"Yep. What are we doing tomorrow?" he asked, as he looked towards the beach. They hadn't gone on the beach as they had spent most of the day in the Magical part of the Isle.

"You'll see." Tiberius said as he picked the child up and swung him up onto his shoulders.

Harry yelled out and laughed as he settled down, holding Tiberius hands as as they walked towards the hotel. Tiberius ducked as they came to the door and went up the stairs to the second floor where their rooms were located. Marge let them into the small suite that she and Harry were sharing. Tiberius room was next door to theirs. Tiberius let Harry down and he ran over to the doors that led to the small balcony.

"Can we sit out there?" Harry asked as he turned towards the two.

Marge nodded as she went to the doors and opened them as she told Harry, "Now, don't climb up okay, I don't want you to fall."

Tiberius came up behind her and cast a few charms to make sure that he would be able to fall. "I made sure he can't accidentally fall now Marge," he told her, giving her a reassuring smile.

"I think magic is a blessing." She said, as she smiled back to him.

"A lot of people think the same when they find out about it. But there are some that are afraid of what they don't know and will never be able to truly understand." He said, a slightly sad tone in his voice.

"I can imagine." She told him gently.

"Tiberius," Harry said as he looked to him as Marge went into the room to get them all something to drink before Harry had to go to bed.

"Yes Harry," he wondered as he sat down and looked to the small child. There was a serious look on the small face.

"Do you think I'll be a good wizard when I'm older?" he asked sounding unsure, "What if I can't do magic like all the others? What if I'm not good enough?" he said almost in a panic as he looked to his hands.

"Harry, I want you to look at me," he called out softly as he waited for Harry to look up at him. "There we go." He smiled as he Harry looked to him, green eyes meeting his own silvery blue, "Right. You're four, almost five years old now, you're still very young and you have a long time before you will be going to Hogwarts. There is nothing for you to worry about. I can tell that you will be a wonderful wizard. I know that you're brave and kind and caring, and I know you will do everything you can to be the best wizard you can. You'll go to Hogwarts to learn, just like everyone else. It doesn't matter who you are, Pureblood, Halfblood or Muggleborn, we're all the same, even if some forget that. We all start off the same." He smiled as he did his best to reassure Harry that he will be fine.

"So it's okay if I don't know anything?" he implored, wanting to know if it would really be all right.

He smiled down to him, "It will be fine, you go there to learn, and I know that you will do your best to learn all that you can."

Harry smiled and sighed in relief, as he believed Tiberius, "Okay, I will do my best."

"I know you will." He said as Marge walked onto the balcony and set down some tea for herself and Tiberius and some hot chocolate for Harry. She had made sure to bring some with her, wouldn't do to go without some tea when they were in their room at night.

"Thank you Aunt Marge," Harry grinned as he looked to his hot drink, "I'm going to be a good wizard Aunt Marge, and I promise that I will do my very best at school as well."

Marge smiled and nodded, "I know you will Harry. Now, when you've drank that it will be time for bed. Tomorrow we're going out in the morning, so you need a good nights sleep."

Harry nodded and used his spoon to drink the liquid, causing Tiberius and Marge to chuckle slightly as they watched and drank their own tea. It had been a good day. Harry had enjoyed the Magical section on the Isle of Wight. They hadn't brought anything, though Marge had a feeling that Harry would like to get a present for Draco, as he had mentioned it when he looked to the toys. It didn't take long for Harry to finish and to be tucked up in his bed. Harry talked on and on about the day as he fell asleep mid sentence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the wonderful comments and the kudos. I adore you guys. I do hope like this chapter. Your comments keep me on track with writing this. So once again Thank You!


	22. Day Twenty Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Harry Potter, just playing around with them while I can.
> 
> I do hope you all enjoy this chapter.

**Day Twenty-Two**

**The Holiday**

Harry woke quickly as the sun shone through the blue curtains. The rays lit the room enough as the little boy jumped from the bed and rushed over to the window. He pulled the curtains open and grinned as he saw the ocean. It wasn't just a dream then, he really was there. He was on holiday for the first time in his life. He couldn't help the little whoop of joy that burst out as he ran from the room to go and find Aunt Marge.

Harry ran out of his bedroom and went into the next room, which was Aunt Marge's. He giggled as he went over to the bed and climbed on. He gentle shook Aunt Marge's shoulder as he called out, "Aunt Marge," he paused as she murmured, slowly waking up, "Aunt Marge it's time to get up." He told her.

Marge opened bleary, sleep filled eyes and sighed, "Morning Harry," she said as she picked up her watch to see what time it was. She smiled, "At least you stayed in bed for a while," it was just past eight in the morning. "Right. Let me get up then. We'll get ready before we do anything else. Then we'll go make sure Tiberius is up as well." She added as she flipped the blankets off her and sat up, pulling Harry onto her lap and giving him a cuddle.

"Good morning Auntie Marge," he giggled as he hugged her back, tightly.

"Right, down you go," she said as she let him slide onto the floor. Marge stood up and went over to the dresser where she had put their clothes. She picked out some for Harry and then some for herself. She helped Harry first and then sent him into the living area to wait for her to dress. She walked in a few minutes later and frowned a little when she saw Tiberius sitting there talking with Harry.

"Morning Marge, Harry let me in." He smiled to her as he looked to Harry for a moment, "don't worry, he made sure it was me before opening the door."

Marge nodded, not really liking the fact that Harry had opened the door, "Harry come and get me next time, it could be anyone at the door, all right," she told him softly.

Harry looked down at the floor from where he was standing and nodded sadly, "I'm sorry Auntie Marge."

Marge knelt down before him and lifted his head so she could see his face, "Harry I'm not having a go at you, I just want to make sure you remain safe. You mean the world to me already, and I don't want anything to happen to you. Anyone could have been at the door."

"I'm sorry, I don't want to worry you." He nodded as she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"I know you don't, if you're not sure what you should be doing then come and see me and ask. I'll be able to tell you what you need to know." She told him as she let him go and smiled at the little boy.

"Okay Aunt Marge." He nodded as she stood up.

"Well, lets go down to the cafe and have breakfast on the sea front." She said as the two nodded. She quickly got together what they would need outside.

They were soon in the cafe, Harry sitting next to Marge and Tiberius across from them. "Well," Marge said as she asked him, "What would you like for breakfast?"

"I don't know," Harry said as he looked at the breakfast menu, "What about that?" he asked as he pointed to something on the menu.

Marge smiled and nodded "All right." She looked to the waitress that was near them and gave their order.

"So that's two adult full English and one child full English." She nodded as she wrote it down and smiled, "Drink?"

"One orange juice and two teas please." Marge answered her.

"All right," she nodded as she smiled to them and left them alone.

"So, we're going to the beach today. I thought it would be nice to spend a little time there. It might not be warm enough for you to have a swim, but a paddle will be fine." Marge smiled to Harry.

"Really?" his eyes wide with excitement.

"Yes, really." Marge chuckled lightly.

"Tomorrow, we'll be going somewhere else for a day out." Tiberius told Harry.

"That's brilliant." He giggled as the waitress came back with their drinks.

"Food will be around ten to fifteen minutes," she told them all as she handed them all out.

"Thank you," Harry said as he wrapped his hands around the glass of orange juice and pulled it closer, just about able to get the straw into his mouth without lifting the glass from the table.

"Welcome," she smiled as she left them alone again.

"What are we doing tomorrow then?" Harry asked, curious about what he would be doing tomorrow.

"That, you'll have to wait and see, can't tell you everything now can we." Tiberius said as he reached out and tapped Harry's nose, causing the child to giggle and rub it.

Their food came and they started to eat. Harry asking questions about what they were going to be doing that day. Marge couldn't help the smile on her face, she had never thought she would have the chance to do this. Marge told him that they could try and find something to buy for Draco, a little gift for his friend.

Harry was excited about the thought of buying something for Draco and started to try and come up with as many ideas as he could. Marge and Tiberius shared a smile as they ate, listening and giving the young child their own ideas of what might make a nice gift. Harry even thought of getting something for Tony for looking after the dogs and for Lucius and Narcissa. The two adults smiled at the kindness of the boy and nodded at his suggestions of gifts.

XxXxX

Marge was sat on the towel as she watched Tiberius take Harry over to one of the rock pools, explaining things to him as they tried to catch a crab. It was nice to see the two get along so well, she knew that part of it was because they were both magical and that Tiberius understood Harry's fear of not being a good wizard. Tiberius had told her of the conversation the two had before she had went out with the hot chocolate last night, before Harry went to bed.

Harry ran over to her, his blue bucket clasped tightly in his hands and he knelt down next to her, "look Auntie Marge, it's a crab, we were able to catch it!" he almost yelled in excitement as he looked in the bucket. It was only a small crab, but it was still a crab that he had caught himself, with a little help from Tiberius.

"Well done Harry," she praised smiling.

Harry nodded and then got up, "Tiberius said that we'll have to put him back where we found him, we don't want him to lose his home." He told her as he ran back to Tiberius who was waiting by the rock pool.

Tiberius put the crab back in the pool and the two went back over to Marge as she stood up, "right, I want a little paddle," she said as she rolled up her trouser legs a little and took off her shoes.

The three went towards the sea and paddled a little. Harry jumped in the shallow water, laughing as he created splashes of water to go everywhere. Marge grinned and laughed as well as she kicked out, sending a spray of seawater towards Harry.

Harry squealed as the cold water hit him, ""No fair Aunt Marge!" he yelled out as he then kicked some water towards her. They played a little more before Harry said, "I'm a little cold Aunt Marge."

Marge nodded and the three of them went back to where they had left the towel and bags. There were other people on the beach, but not that many. Marge dried Harry off and he grabbed his bucket and spade and settled a little away from where Marge and Tiberius had settled back down on the towels that they had spread out.

Marge watched as a little boy and girl walked over to Harry.

"Hello," the girl said as she looked to the small child, "I'm Anita and this is my little brother Paul, can we play with you?" she asked, the two children were also holding buckets and spades.

"Okay, I'm going to build a big sandcastle, do you want to help?" Harry grinned as the two sat down near him.

"I have a better idea, why don't we build a boat," Anita suggested.

"How do you build a boat?" Harry asked her, confused.

"Well, my dad said that you have to dig a big hole and then make seats in it, you have to do a edge. That's the boat and the rest of the sand is pretend water." She answered him, grinned.

The two little boys looked at each other and nodded, "all right lets do that then." Harry nodded as they began to dig a deep hole.

Marge smiled at them and lay back, her arms under her head as she looked tot he sky above her. The Isle of Wight was a lot warmer than home at that moment in time, and she was enjoying the weather. Though it had began to warm up, it wasn't as warm as she would have liked.

"Seems like he has made some friends." Tiberius said as he watched the three children.

"Yeah," Marge smiled as she turned her head towards him, "it's nice to see him so happy and carefree. I expect as soon as it is assured that he wont be going back that I'm going to have a few problems with him testing his boundaries."

Tiberius looked to her and nodded, "Yes, I expect you will. He'll need to know for certain that you won't be sending him back no matter what happens. So do be prepared for extremely bad behaviour."

"I know, I dread it." Marge nodded, "I just hope he wont do it for long. I don't want him feeling like he will be sent away at the first sign of trouble. He is a lovely child, and I hope he'll stay that way."

Tiberius smiled, "I think he will be like that no mater what. Just a little misbehaviour as he figures out his place in your life."

"I know, it's one of the reasons why I'm still telling him the things he is doing wrong. Like letting you in without getting me first." She told him, "I want to make sure that he knows the type of punishments while he is still being as good as gold, and is only making mistakes because he doesn't know any better yet."

"Yes, I have noticed that. Also I think that with Draco around and being told off will help him know what is normal and what isn't." He said softly as he heard laughter from the three kids.

Marge smiled and nodded, "Yes," she sat up and watched them a little more, "it's nice to see him so happy to play."

"He is a good lad," he chuckled as watched them all dig a whole in the sand.

Harry enjoyed the time on the beach. Building the boat and then playing in it with the two children he had made friends with. Marge checked her watch and stood up packing things away before getting Harry to join her. Harry said bye to his new friends as they went to a small restaurant for lunch. They would be going back to the beach for a little longer after lunch and until dinnertime, which was going to be later than they would normally have it back home. Harry talked excitedly as they walked, about his new friends and about the game of pirates he had been playing with them. Marge loved that Harry was able to make some friends, even if he might never see them again.

XxXxX

Marge and Tiberius walked down the street back towards the beach, though this little bit of beach was closer to their hotel than the one that Harry had played on for most of the day. Harry's hands were held tightly in each other theirs. Occasionally swinging him forwards, to his delighted squeals. They had just finished dinner in a different restaurant that earlier. Harry had enjoyed his fish, chips and mushy peas and had cleaned his plate. A chocolate cake for desert had made Harry light up as he ate it bit by bit. It was once an indulgence that only Dudley could have.

"Again!" Harry called out as they once again swung him forwards and then back onto the ground. He laughed happily as he looked from one to the other.

"Come on, let's go down to the beach again for a moment," Marge said as she led the way.

They were soon stood on the beach. Harry's eyes were wide as the water was a lot closer than it had been at the other beach. "Why has the water moved?" he asked as he looked to Marge.

Marge smiled to him and told him, "Well, the tide is coming in now, so it slowly makes it way closer to the roads."

"Why does it do it thought Aunt Marge?" he asked her, curious as he looked to the sea and then back up at her.

"Well, the moon pulls on the ocean, it tries to reach for the moon so it comes in closer to the land." She explained in the most simplistic terms she could think of.

"So it wants to go to the moon?" he frowned as the water lapped towards him.

"Yes." Marge smiled to him.

"Can I play with the water?" he then asked her, wondering if he could play for a bit.

"All right." She chuckled as she let go of his hand.

"Try not to get wet though, all right Harry." Tiberius warned him as he let go of Harry's other hand as well.

Harry grinned to the two of them as he said, "I wont." He then ran a little closer to the water and waited for it to rush towards the shore. Harry ran away from it, the water dogging his heels for a little before it started to recede back. He chased after it, giggling as he ran.

Marge laughed as she watched him, "I'm glad that I was able to do this. Thank you for suggesting it." She said gratefully as she looked over to Tiberius.

He looked back and smiled, "You're welcome. I thought it would be nice for Harry to forget for a while what was going on and to have a little freedom. Think it was good idea for you as well. I know you have been stressing over what to do with your brother. On whether you should you report him or not. We'll have to come up with some suitable way to punish them. I know that Lucius is looking into the money they receive for Harry. He will be auditing them about what they purchased with it. Since we know that none of it went on Harry, they will have no choice but to pay it all back."

Marge shook her head, "I want something done, they just can't get away with this. They hurt that sweet little boy." The venom was easy to hear in her voice.

"I know, so do I," he said as he queried, "what is it that they treasure the most bar their son?"

"Their reputation, money. I know that Petunia prides herself on her perfect family. If people really knew what had happened, well, they would turn on her." Marge said, remembering Petunia's pride in having the perfect family. A polite son, which Marge knew wasn't the case, a husband with a good job.

"Then we hit them where it hurts." He told her a smile on his face. "Lucius will already be doing that with looking into the money given for Harry's care."

"Good, though a prison sentence would be more welcome." She sighed as Harry ran over to them.

"Auntie Marge, I'm cold." He said as he tucked himself against Marge and hugged her around the waist.

Marge bent down a little and picked him up, "all right, lets go back to the hotel and have some hot chocolate." She told him a gentle smile on her face as she wondered what they would be able to do to her brother and sister in law to make sure that they pay for what they had done to the little boy in her arms.

"Okay," Harry nodded as he leaned his head against her shoulder.

Marge rubbed his back, warming him a little as she spoke softly, "Another early day tomorrow, we're going out for a day trip." She told him.

"Yeah," he mumbled a little as he gave a small yawn.

Tiberius chuckled as he shook his head gently at the little boy, "yes, we're going out for the day, and I'll be telling you a little history about where we are going as well."

Harry turned his head and looked to him as he whispered, "About magic?"

"Yes, a little about Magic and a little about the Muggle, since it is entwined here." He answered, his voice just as soft, even though there wasn't anyone around them to overhear.

"That would be brilliant." He giggled a little, only to be broken off by a large yawn, "I'm tired Auntie Marge." He said as his eyes began to drift shut.

"I can tell," she chuckled softly as she ran her hand through Harry's messy hair and soothed him as he quickly fell asleep. "Let's get back to the hotel and get this one in bed." She said softly as she place a tender kiss on Harry's head.

Tiberius nodded and the two of them walked back to the hotel, neither of them said anything as they went inside and to their rooms. Tiberius using a charm to change Harry into his pyjamas so they wouldn't disturb him. The two sat in the living area talking softly as they drank some tea before they too retired to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the brilliant comments and the kudos. I hope you have enjoyed this chapter.


	23. Day Twenty Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Harry Potter, just playing around for a while.
> 
> Right, something to note on this story, I've had a few complain about it being too long before the Dursley's arrive back home. This is the story of the thirty days that Harry spends with Aunt Marge. The Dursley's don't come back until day thirty, which is chapter thirty. The very last chapter for this fic.
> 
> Anyway, on with the fic, enjoy this chapter!

**Day Twenty-Three**

**The Castle**

Harry looked up at Aunt Marge as she stood in the phone box. They had just finished breakfast and would be heading out soon. Marge had the payphone to her ear as she was talking to Tony. Harry wanted to talk to him and ask him how Medusa was doing. He was worried. Though Aunt Marge had reassured him over and over again that the puppies would be fine and that he didn't need to worry at all.

"All right," she nodded as she smiled and looked to Harry, who was watching her closely. "I think Harry would like to talk to you for a moment Tony, hope you don't mind. He is worried about them all., especially Medusa" She listened for an answer and then nodded as she handed the phone down to the young child.

"Hello Harry," came Tony's voice.

"Hello." Harry said, shyness creeping into his voice as he looked up to Aunt Marge a little unsure.

"Are you having fun little man?" he asked the small child, he had heard from his mother that Marge was taking care of her nephew and that he was very shy and scared. He did his best to make sure that his voice would be soft and none threatening.

"Yes, the beach is so much fun and I was chasing waves yesterday and we got some presents as well this morning. But I want to get some more for them as well. But I don't know if Auntie Marge will let me get anymore, because I got loads." He said as he started to enthuse about the day at the beach and going to look at some gifts before a late breakfast.

"Really, you'll have to show me what you got your friends when you come back." He chuckled softly, "sounds like you have had a lot of fun. Make sure they are taking pictures."

"They are, they've taken so many. And I got to take a few as well." He told him, as he then asked, "How are the puppies and the doggies?" he wondered how they were all doing without Marge being there.

"Well, all the dogs are just fine. Medusa is doing well and we've been having a lot of fun. But I have no doubt that she is missing you. And that Ripper is missing Marge as well. The puppies are all well, and I have no doubt that they miss Marge and you." Tony told him softly.

"I miss them all as well. I want to play with Medusa, and I would like for her to come on holiday with me as well. But I don't know if that would be allowed." Harry wondered as he looked to Aunt Marge.

"When she is older and we go away again, we'll bring her and Ripper with us." She told him as he then turned back to the phone.

"Auntie Marge said I would be able to when she is older and I can't wait." He told Tony, excited at the thought.

Tony chuckled, "That's good to know. We'll I am going to go and play with the puppies for a little while and I shall tell Medusa that you are missing her."

"Thank you," Harry ginned, "I really do miss them, especially Medusa. And I really do miss playing with her."

"I bet she misses playing with you as well." Tony told him, a smile in his voice.

"Okay, I'll let Auntie Marge talk to you now." He said as he handed the phone back to Aunt Marge and then went out of the phone box and over to Tiberius who was waiting nearby.

"Is everything all right with the dogs and the puppies?" Tiberius asked the young child as he knelt down to talk to him.

Harry nodded his head, "Yes, Tony said that they were all fine and that Medusa was missing me. I miss Medusa as well. But Aunt Marge said that I would be able to bring her on holiday with me if we go again when she is older."

Tiberius chuckled, "That would be very nice. I think Ripper would like the company as well."

Marge came over to the two of them and smiled, "Well, Tony is fine as are the dogs and puppies. So shall we start to head out now?" she asked as she looked down at the two of them. Both of them smiled up to her.

Tiberius stood up and nodded, "Yes, I've already called a taxi to take us there. It should arrive in about five or ten minutes. But we all know what they are like, especially in a holiday area such as this." he joked lightly.

"Good, lets go and sit down for a bit to wait." She chuckled as the three of them went over to a small wall and sat on it to wait. They didn't know if the taxi would be there in the time limit that they had been given. Since it was often that case that they took a little longer than they said.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked as she looked between the two of them.

Tiberius and Marge smiled to each other as Marge looked back down to him and answered him, "We're going to Carisbrooke Castle. Tiberius will be able to tell us the history of the place and the special history only he knows." She whispered at the end as she leaned down.

Harry giggled and nodded, "Wow, so we'll learn loads of stuff."

"Yes, you'll be learning loads. But we'll be having some fun as well. So don't worry about that." Tiberius smiled.

"The taxi is here." Marge said as the car pulled up and called out Tiberius' name.

The three got up and climbed into the car. Tiberius told the driver where he was going and the three sat back against the seats and buckled up. Harry looked out of the window as the scenery went by. He couldn't help but be excited. The young wizard couldn't wait to be able to learn something about the Castle they were going to.

XxXxX

Harry walked ahead of Tiberius and Marge a little. He looked in one room and another and tilted his head as he came across a portrait that he recognised from TV a week ago. Marge often put more educational programs on for Harry to watch, while he was still allowed to watch cartoons, she wanted to make sure that he got some education before he started up at a new school.

Harry walked into the room and over to the wall. Long black hair, with a moustache and pointy beard. He turned and took a step back as a young girl was standing behind him.

"He is King Charles the First." She said, her voice sure about what she was saying. "He was capture and brought here and imprisoned here until he was found guilty of treason and executed. They killed him, but he was canonised by the Church of England eleven years after his death." She told him what she had learned. Harry could tell that she was basically reciting what she had read in a book.

Harry turned from her and then to the portrait before looking back at her again. She was a little taller than him, her hair was brown and bushy and as wild as his own. He looked puzzled for a moment and was about to open his mouth and say something.

"I read it all in a book before I came here." She added a smile on her face as she took a small step towards him and said, "I'm Hermione Jane Granger and I'm five, what's your name?"

Harry smiled a little shyly as he replied quietly, "I'm Harry Potter and I'm four, though I'll be five soon." He said as he got a little braver.

"Really, well, it's a pleasure to meet you." She smiled as she took another step towards him, so she was now standing beside him, "Are you here on Holiday as well?" she asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

Harry nodded, "Yes, I'm with my Auntie Marge and Mr Tiberius." He smiled to her.

"What about your parents," she said confused as she asked her, "Why didn't they come with you?" There was a frown on her face as she asked.

Harry looked down at the stone floor for a moment, his mind going over what Tiberius and Aunt Marge had told him about his mother and father. "My Mummy and Daddy died when I was little, they saved my life. So I went to live with Auntie Petunia and Uncle Vernon." He told her softly.

Hermione looked at him and her frown deepened, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you sad." She told him as she moved a little closer, taking hold of him and giving him a quick hug.

Harry looked up at her as she let go and gave her a sad smile, "It was a very long time ago, I don't even know what they look like. But I do miss them."

Hermione nodded and smiled back a little, she then frowned as she asked, "Didn't you say you were here with an Auntie Marge?" he nodded his head as she carried on, "So why do you live with an Auntie Petunia?"

"Auntie Petunia and Uncle Vernon have taken Dudley on Holiday so I went to stay with Auntie Marge, but she wants to keep me. Then she decided to take me on holiday as well." He explained as some people came into the room with them.

"Hermione, I have told you before not to run off," a young woman said as she went over to her daughter and hugged her tightly.

"Sorry Mummy," Hermione apologised as she hugged her mother.

"You as well Harry, I know you were only a little in front of us, but we didn't know which room you had gone into." Marge said as she walked into the room and looked down at Harry, a smile on her face.

"Marge?" the man said as he looked to the woman.

"Dion, nice to see you again." Marge smiled as she looked over to him and recognised him.

"Nice to see you as well." He smiled as he said, "This is my wife Perdita and our daughter Hermione."

"I'm Marge, this is my good friend Tiberius and my nephew Harry." She said as she introduced them all to Perdita and Hermione.

"Oh," Harry said as he realised where he had seen the man before. He looked to Aunt Marge as she gently shook her head and he went over to her. She picked him up for a moment and he whispered in her ear, "He came for a puppy?"

"Yes, but it's a surprise for Hermione." Marge told him as she smiled to Dion and Perdita and then put Harry back down on the floor.

"It's lovely to meet you again Marge, having a small holiday?" Dion asked the woman.

Marge nodded, "Yes, thought it would be nice for us all to get away for a little while. That Harry would enjoy being able to go on holiday." She smiled down to Harry and ruffled his hair a little.

"That's what we thought, we're here for two weeks. Already have a week out of the way. Hermione was getting a little bored around Crawly. She's ahead of her class so. We decided it best to get her somewhere where she can learn and maybe relax." Perdita smiled down at her daughter proudly.

Marge didn't know How well Harry was doing in school. It would be something to check when they got back home. It shouldn't be hard to find out. There was a nice primary school in the town. "Hmm, for us it was more of a case that it wasn't fair that Dudley, my other nephew, got to go on holiday and Harry didn't." She smiled.

"And I'm having loads of fun, it's so great here." Harry grinned and nodded as he held Marge's hand.

"Why don't you come around with us." Dion suggested as he got an enthusiastic nod from his daughter and a smile from his wife at the suggestion.

The two adults agreed and Hermione and Harry walked in front as the two kids led the way through the castle, with Hermione telling Harry all that she knew. The adults watching fondly and talking quietly, making sure to keep up with them, not wishing to lose them again.

XxXxX

Harry leaned against Marge as they got a taxi back to their hotel. He couldn't help but smile widely as he looked up to her. Tiberius was in the front of the taxi once again. They had fun with the Granger family and they had plans to try and keep in touch, even after they came to get the puppy.

"It was brilliant Auntie Marge, Hermione said that we can write to each other all the time. It will be so great wont it auntie Marge." He rushed out as he looked to her and bounced in his seat.

"Calm down Harry, I know. You've made a good friend in Hermione and she is very clever isn't she." Marge smiled as she had already listened to those words three times since they had said goodbye to Dion, Perdita and Hermione.

"Hmmm," he nodded, "and I want to be just as smart as she is so I need to work really hard at school. I really like school. I can read what I like and the teacher leaves me alone. She is always busy with the other kids and Dudley, because he likes to cause trouble. But sometimes it gets blamed on me and I don't like it." Harry then said as he looked sad at that fact.

"Well, you wont be going to school with Dudley anymore. I'm going to be enrolling you into a new school. And I expect you to work hard while you are there. Especially if you want to be as smart as Hermione." Marge smiled and encouraged him.

Harry giggled, "Really, no more Dudley and I can do as well as I want. And not have to pretend not to do well?" he asked her, eyes wide with hope at being able to do what he liked at school instead of pretending that he couldn't do anything.

"No more Dudley and no one to tell you that you can't do your best. I want you to always do your best Harry. Just work hard and I have no doubt that you can do many things with your life." She told him softly, she could already see the potential in the small child.

"Good," he nodded and then gave a small yawn.

"Tired Harry?" Tiberius said as he looked back from the front seat.

Harry nodded a little, "Yes, but I don't want to go to bed, I want to stay up longer, can I?" he asked as he looked between the two adults.

"Since it is a holiday you may stay up a little later, but as soon as we are back home, it will be your normal bedtime." Marge told him, making sure that he understood.

Harry nodded his head as he gave another little yawn. He gave himself a little shake to try and wake himself up. Harry wanted to stay awake so he could talk more with Tiberius about being a wizard and all about magic. He wanted to learn as much as he could.

The taxi pulled up at their hotel and the three of them got out, with Tiberius paying the fare. Tiberius picked Harry up and the two walked inside. They went to their hotel room. Harry was almost asleep as Tiberius set him down on the chair.

"Don't think he is going to be awake for much longer," Tiberius said quietly as he looked over to Marge who chuckled and smiled.

"Neither do I," she smiled as she went over to Harry and knelt down, her back protesting a little at the movement, "Harry sweet heart, let's get you ready for bed."

"But you said I could stay up," He murmured sleepily as he forced his eyes open and looked to her.

"I know, but that doesn't mean that you can't already be in your pyjamas. You'll be a lot more comfortable." She told him as she stood up and they went into the bedroom.

Tiberius went and made them all some tea and some hot chocolate for Harry. By the time is was finished Marge and Harry were back in the room. Harry resting on her hip as she sat down and settled him on her lap.

"Tiberius," Harry said as he rested his head against Marge's shoulder and moved around to settled himself more comfortably.

"Yes Harry," he prompted the young child to ask what it was on his mind.

"Tell me what Hogwarts is like?" he asked him as he glanced over.

Tiberius chuckled a little as he started to talk, "Hogwarts is a beautiful castle, so very much bigger than the one we saw today. There are ghosts that walk around the place, and each house has their own ghost. But there are even more than just the house ghosts. There are stairs everywhere, and they change as well at times. Sometimes you'll even find your foot go through one." He told him as he remembered his time within the magical school. "There are portraits that move and will talk to you. Some will tell you some really nice things and others you need to keep away from. Also, there are secret passages all around the place, you'll have to tell me if you find any, I found a few when I was there."

"Wow," Harry yawned widely, "Sounds like so much fun, I can't wait to go."

"I know you can't wait, but you have a while before you get go. You'll have your own adventures when you go." He said as he watched Harry's eyes beginning to drift shut.

"Hmmm," he hummed as he finally gave up the fight on staying awake and drifted off to sleep and dream about what Hogwarts was like.

"Right, I'm going to take him to bed," Marge said as she stood up slowly and carefully. She took Harry into his bedroom. She tucked him up in bed, a happy smile on his face as he carried on sleeping. She stood up and went back out to Tiberius. She had her own questions about Hogwarts, and she wanted to know everything about the school. She also wanted to know more about the headmaster, since she would be meeting him tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the wonderful comments and the kudos. You guys are awesome. I am so happy that you like this one. It's one of my favourites.


	24. Day Twenty-Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Harry Potter, just having a little fun while I can.
> 
> NaNoWriMo is almost here, around October I go into a state of hiatus until December. I will be posting until the 1st October, and won't be posting again until the 10th December.

**Day Twenty-Four**

**The Headmaster**

Marge picked Harry up as he rushed around the room gathering things for her. He was trying, and failing to help with the packing so they could go home. Harry giggled happily as he was swung around and dropped onto the bed. He laughed loudly as he bounced a few times. He was excited to be going home to see Medusa, though a part of him wouldn't have minded staying there and going to the beach again.

"Harry, go and play for a little while in the living room," Marge smiled to him as she shook her head muttering to herself, "Should have done this last night."

There was a knock on the door and Harry turned to her as he yelled out, "Someone's at the door Auntie Marge!"

Marge chuckled and nodded as she walked out of the bedroom and to the door. She opened it up and let Tiberius inside. "Morning." She greeted.

"You look rather harried?" he frowned a little as she did look as though she had just thrown something on to wear.

"Harry," was the simple answer as the two turned to the bedroom where said little boy was giggling again.

"Ah," Tiberius laughed as the two went to investigate the laughter.

They walked into the bedroom and stopped when they saw Harry sitting on the middle of the bed with Mr Frog and Mr Dog floating around him, fighting with pretend swords. Tiberius shook his head as he looked to Marge and noticed her surprised and shocked expression.

"Look Auntie Marge, I'm making them fight like knights, isn't that brilliant." Harry said as he looked to away from them for a moment.

"Well done Harry, wonderful control." Tiberius praised as Marge shook herself out of her shock.

"Yes Harry, well done." Marge smiled to him as she went back over to the dresser that she had been packing away again. Tiberius watched her a little, this was the first time she had come across some uncontrolled magic and it could be scary.

"You all right?" he asked her quietly as Harry went back to playing with his toys.

"It's a bit of a shock. I've only seen magic that was from the toy or healing that little puppy and saving me from a very nasty fall. And a few things you have done in front of me." She said softly as she turned to watch Harry play for a moment, "This is different. I think I have just realised that he can do a lot of things that could be dangerous for a child his age. How do I protect him from doing things that would harm him. When I have nothing to be able to counter what he can do?" she asked as she turned worried eyes to her friend.

Tiberius put a hand on her shoulder, "Like all parents you worry for them, for their safety. Even magical parents worry about the same things. With the added danger of accidental magic. Most children aren't that strong, so nothing is irreversible, and someone will come to help. Even the Muggleborns, who aren't told of magic yet, will have someone come to help. It is why Muggleborn parents are compelled to seek out guardians, like Medusa. They help control the burst of magic when a childs magic becomes strong enough to do more than just bring things to them. They help adsorb it and teach a child how to control what they have. They also protect against dangers, using the childs innate magic and their own, the Guardian can create a barrier, to protect. Medusa will help a lot in making sure Harry stays safe. You'll just have to worry like all others that he isn't getting up to anything," he smiled, reassuring her as best as he could. He didn't have any children of his own, though he had always wanted a family.

Marge gave him a soft smile and nodded, "I suppose I shall just have to wait and see what things are like. Be warned I may call upon you more than normal to help if need be."

He smiled back and told her, "I shall be waiting for them."

Harry looked at the two as Mr Dog and Mr Frog settled back on to the bed after their adventure in the air. "Auntie Marge, can I play with Medusa when we get home? I've really missed her." He asked as he climbed down from the bed and went over to her.

Marge turned and looked down at him, "of course you can. You can bring her into the house for a bit. Don't forget we have someone coming by this afternoon to talk to us." She said softly as she smiled.

"Okay Auntie Marge, only for a little while then. I know she has to be with her mummy for a while." He nodded his head as he climbed back onto the bed and began to play again.

Tiberius helped Marge pack everything until the three were ready to head back home. They would be going home by portkey, like the had arrived. They went to the Portkey station and off they went back home. They landed in the living room of Tiberius home. Harry giggled at the feeling of being picked up by the navel.

"Okay, let's go home," Marge smiled as she turned to Tiberius and told him, "you can come with us, or you can join us in a bit. I know that Lucius will be coming."

Tiberius nodded, "I'll be by in a moment. I want to go and get Lucius and Draco."

"Draco?" Harry puzzled as he looked to the man.

"Yes, we thought it would be nice for you to have a little playmate for a while, while the grown ups talk." Tiberius told him softly, a smile on his face.

"Brilliant, I can give him the presents that I brought for him. And the ones for Mr Luci as well." Harry nodded as he grinned to Aunt Marge. "Lets go home and get them out Auntie Marge."

Marge chuckled and said "See you soon the Tiberius, I'll put the kettle on." She smiled as Harry led the way back home.

XxXxX

Marge sat in the living room looking at the old man that was sitting in the chair across from her. Harry and Draco were both outside at that moment, with Lucius. Marge had decided it would be all right for them to have Medusa inside with them. She looked to Tiberius that was on one side of her, she was a little unsure about the meeting. Scared that this man would somehow get Harry taken from her.

"It is nice to meet you at last Miss Dursley." The elderly man said as he smiled benignly at her.

"I still don't know if I say it is a pleasure. You have a lot to answer for." She said, as she turned to him, her eyes stone cold as she looked to him.

"Yes…" he said as he paused for a moment, "… I do have things to apologise for I understand that. I thought I was doing right by Harry, making sure that he was alive and well."

"You have rose tinted spectacles on Albus, you always have done when it comes to family. People tell you that it's not always like that, and you ignore it." Tiberius said with a shake of his head. "There are several incidences over the years where you could have helped a student that was suffering abuse at the hands of their parents, but because you refuse to listen they carried on suffering. And now you have done it again, and it's you that is responsible for it all. Now," Tiberius told as he gave a pointed look to the old man, "What are you here for?"

"I…" he paused again, looking slightly ashamed of his actions, "I did not know that they would be like that. I would never have left him there if I had known. I wish to inform Miss Dursley about Voldemort, and make sure that she is protected with wards from those that wish Harry harm." He said as the back door opened and Harry and Draco came into the room. Lucius following them.

There was a growl from the small puppy as she went around the sofa and stared at Dumbledore. Harry rushed over to her and knelt down, wondering what was going on. At that moment a bright blue shield formed around the two of them. Dumbledore stared in shock at the sight.

"A Guardian?" he asked as he looked to the others.

"Yes," Tiberius nodded, "Medusa is Harry's guardian."

Dumbledore couldn't help but laugh, "oh, my boy, you are more protected here than you could ever imagine." He said a happy smile on his face as he looked to the child and then to the confused adults.

"What do you mean?" Marge frowned as she looked from Harry to the old man.

"When I was coming here, I felt a strangeness here. Something else was here and it's strong. You breed Guardian Dogs? Correct?" he asked her.

"Yes," she nodded slowly "Though I only know that because of Tiberius and Medusa." She smiled as she looked to Medusa who was calming down.

"Breeders such as yourself Miss Dursley are called to the places in the world where a lot of protective magical energy has been used in the past and has gathered. So much that it bleeds out into the world around it, making it possible for Guardian Dogs to be born. This magic will surge around those that call this place their home and it will protect them. It is much like the same magic that Harry's mother used to protect her son. Not many can tell this type of magic is around them. You have to be really sensitive to it." He smiled to her and then looked to Harry, "Harry," he called to the child.

Harry looked up from where he was sat on the floor next to a calm Medusa as the shield around them blinked out, "Yes Sir?" he asked, a little nervous.

"Harry, is this your home?" he asked him, a serious tone in his voice.

Harry looked to Aunt Marge and then to Medusa. He looked back to Dumbledore and stood up. He stood straight as he nodded, "Yes sir. This is my home."

"Then I will do all I can to make sure this will always be your home." Dumbledore told him as he stood up and went to Harry. He knelt down and placed a hand on his shoulder, "I am sorry for sending you to stay with them. I will do all I can to make it up to you. But for now," he said as he then chanted something. A flash of light went rushing through the home. The adults look to Harry and the headmaster.

"What did you do?" Lucius asked him as he looked to the man.

"The enchantments that Lily used surround Harry like a shield. I had anchored them at Privet Drive when I left him there. Now they are here. But…" he frowned as he turned to Marge, "it seems that Lily has chosen where they anchor this time."

"What do you mean?" Marge asked as she rubbed her wrist.

"Look at your wrist," he smiled to her.

Marge stopped rubbing it and looked down. There was a band wrapped around her wrist. The golden lines with fading lettering mixed among them, they were already fading from sight, "What?" she asked, her eyes wide.

"They mean mother," Dumbledore said as he stood up, "Lily has chosen you to take care of him. If the enchantments had anchored right the first time. Petunia would have had this band on her wrist. I guess I truly made a mistake."

"So he is staying here for good?" she asked, wanting to make sure as she looked to Harry, who looked just as hopeful as she did.

"Yes, he will remain with you, always. You are now his mother. If you go to the Ministry of Magic there will be an adoption contract stating such." Dumbledore said as he then turned to Lucius, "You know he isn't gone." He started.

Lucius nodded and looked down as he rubbed his hand on his arm, "Yes."

"Do what you can to make sure Harry will be able to protect himself. Do the same for your son as well." Dumbledore suggested to him. "But do let them be children first."

Lucius nodded as he could see what Dumbledore was getting at, "I already planed on doing so when they got a little older."

Dumbledore smiled as he went back to his chair and sat down, "Now, Miss Dursley, let me explain a few things about Harry and his parents, so you know everything. There is one of their friends that would love to see Harry. But that is up to you. He wasn't allowed contact with him thanks to the ministry, but with Tiberius here and Lucius, that wont be a concern now." He smiled as he began to explain everything he could think of. The three adults listening intently as the two children played, oblivious thanks to a silencing spell.

XxXxX

Marge sighed as she leaned back on the sofa. Dinner was over with, and Dumbledore had left some time before that. Narcissa had arrived to join them. Lucius was sitting on the floor behind the sofa, playing with Draco and Harry. The two children had pleaded with the man until he had given in and joined them. Much to the amusement of his wife and uncle.

"Well," Tiberius smiled as he looked to Marge, "I think everything went well with Albus. He seems supportive of Harry remaining here with you."

Narcissa nodded, "Yes, Lucius contacted me before I came to check Harry's status at the ministry. I was able to do so thanks to the letter Tiberius sent to me. You are considered Harry's mother. Neither your brother nor sister in law can take Harry from you. Not even Dumbledore can. I tested the protections on the house. They are really strong. Nothing should be able to penetrate them at all. I have detected that Dumbledore has added to them as well. I know he did a number of protection wards on Hogwarts. He is well versed in warding magic." She told them with a smile as she looked to her uncle in law and then to her new friend.

"So, we're safe here?" Marge asked as she looked to the two of them.

Tiberius nodded, "As safe as you could be. I will be adding a few wards to the home as well. Things that most wouldn't think about. To make sure you are safe from other, more natural disasters and not just someone trying to get in. Most don't think they are worth protecting against."

"Thank you, I appreciate all that you are doing for me and Harry." Marge smiled to him as she heard giggling coming from behind her. She shook her head wondering what the two children were doing.

"I believe it is well past Draco's bedtime Lucius, we need to get home." Narcissa called out reluctantly. She didn't like spoiling her son's fun, as he didn't have much while his grandfather was alive.

"Yes dear," Lucius said as he began to help the two children to clean up.

"I don't want to go mummy," Draco whinnied a little as he went over to her.

"I know, but maybe we can come again soon if Marge says it's all right." Narcissa soothed him a little as she ran a hand over his head.

Draco turned to looked at Marge and went over to her, "thank you for letting me come and play with Harry. May I please come again soon?" he asked her, his manners shining as he gave her a little bow.

Marge sighed and smiled to him, "You are so precious Draco, of course you can come again. I look forward to having you here."

Narcissa stood up and looked to Marge, "We should arrange to have a play date with some other children. It would be nice for the two of them to have more friends."

"Yes, it would be nice. Though I don't know of any children around here that would be able to come for Harry." Marge said as Harry came around the sofa.

"Could Hermione come, she is brilliant. And maybe Dean. I know we can't tell them about magic, but it would be brilliant to have them here." Harry suggested as he heard what the two women were talking about.

"That would be nice, but Hermione is still on holiday for another week. So I don't think she will be able to come." Marge told him softly.

Harry looked heartbroken at the thought but then asked, "What about if we do it again, could she come the next time?"

"Yes," she nodded, "That would be fine."

"Brilliant." He grinned as he looked to Draco, "you'll like Hermione, she is really smart and knows a lot of things. But she doesn't know about magic though, and we can't tell her yet."

"Okay," Draco nodded.

"We should have Neville come. And Maybe Luna as well. Pandora says that she is going on about her friends Draco and Harry. Might be nice to have her come as well." Narcissa said as she wondered who else should come.

"Well, lets keep it to two or three for the first time we do this. Make sure that everyone gets along." Marge said as she stood up to see everyone out.

"I'll come over tomorrow and we can plan for it." Narcissa smiled as the four began to leave the house.

"Yes. Though I do have a few things in mind for tomorrow as well," she smiled down to Harry who was saying good-bye to Draco.

Narcissa smiled, "All right. I'll come early morning, just after breakfast. Will that be all right?"

Marge nodded, "that would be fine."

They said their goodbyes at the door. Marge turned to Harry and knelt down. "You are never leaving." She grinned as she pulled him into a hug. "We just need Petunia and Vernon to sign the papers so it's all legal in this little world, and that's it." She sighed in relief.

"Good." Harry nodded as he felt safe and warm within her arms.

Marge stood up and went to turn the TV on for some quiet time before bed. Tomorrow, she had plans to do a few things around the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the wonderful comments and the kudos. You guys are awesome, and I am so happy that people like this fic. It's one of my favs


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Harry Potter, just messing around for a while.
> 
> I am going to see if I can get one more update done before I go into full NaNoWriMo mode. If I don't update on the second of October, then I wont be updating again until 10th December.

* * *

**Day Twenty-Five**

**The Home**

Marge opened the front door and smiled as she let Narcissa inside. Harry was stood behind her. Smiling as the taller woman walked into the house.

"Good morning Miss Cissa," Harry greeted her with a warm smile and a quick hug.

"Morning Harry, Draco says he is sorry that he can't come with me, but Lucius wanted to take him out for a bit today." Narcissa smiled as she leaned down a little.

"Okay, I understand." He gave a smile, though there was a hint of sadness within them, thinking that he would never have a dad that he would be able to go out with.

Marge smiled and ruffled his head, knowing what he was thinking, "Why don't you go and get some toys and play in the living room while Narcissa and I talk about a play date with some other children?" she suggested to the young child.

Harry smiled and nodded his head as he lit up, "Can I play with my magic ball?"

Marge chuckled, "Yes, go and get it."

Harry nodded and rushed off up the stairs, Marge calling a warning for him to slow down as she then led the way into the living room. Marge poured the two some tea from the set that she had set up in the living room for them.

"It's nice to see him so Happy, Tiberius told me that he was scared when he first came to you." Narcissa said softly as she took the cup of tea from the other woman.

Marge nodded, "He was. I thought the world of my brother when I had learned he had taken Harry in, I thought he was kind and generous. And to think that I believed all the lies he had told me about Harry. That he was always up to no good, and was always misbehaving. He has been nothing but an Angel since he came here. Though I know that he will act up as soon as he knows he is staying with me properly. He is still worried that Petunia and Vernon could take him away from me. I've tried to reassure him, but nothing is working so far." Her voice was low and quiet, softly contemplating what to do to make sure that Harry felt welcomed and safe in their home. Since it was no longer just hers.

"There isn't much that we can do. We've all told him that we won't be letting him go back to them. But he is scared because you need them to sign something. I know it shouldn't be hard to get them to. Since it is obvious that they don't want him." She then went quiet as footsteps could be heard on the stairs. Harry rushed back into the room with a smile on his face and Mr Frog tucked under one arm and the magic ball in his other hand.

"I brought Mr Frog as well, I might get lonely while you are talking." He grinned as he went behind the sofa and began to play with the ball.

Narcissa watched him for a moment, only just able to see the ball, "He has very good control."

Marge nodded, "That is what Tiberius said. Anyway, what about having a few children over tomorrow. We don't have anything planned at all?" Marge then suggested, not wanting to talk about Harry while he was there.

"Well, Draco of course. And I believe that we should have Luna. Pandora contacted me about trying to set something up as well. The letter was waiting for me when I got home last night." She chuckled lightly, "I would say Neville as well, but his grandmother is a little wary of us, though when she came with us. I believe she was giving us a chance. Especially me," she sighed sadly, "You see, Neville's parents were tortured until they retreated into their minds. My sister, her husband and two others did it. We've explained a little about the war and my husbands role in it." She told the other woman, finding it easier to open up to what amounted to a stranger. Though she was enjoying getting to know the Muggle woman.

"I can't imagine going through a war like that. To think we never knew something to horrible was going on around us." She said softly.

"I hope you never do," Narcissa smiled to her, "So Neville and Luna, along with my Draco so far. There are not that many children, a number of my generation were killed before they could have children. Maybe Susan Bones, she lives with her Aunt, like Harry she lost her parents. They were killed in a raid on their home about three weeks before Harry's. Her Aunt is someone in the ministry and I have met Susan, she is a delightful young girl." She then suggested as she thought of someone else that they could invite.

"Well, we can send invites out today, and see if we get some word back?" Marge told her.

"I'll do that." Narcissa smiled as he pulled out her wand and something else in her hand. She enlarge a lap desk and started to write out some invites, as she then looked up and asked, "Do you wish to have them come here, or would you like to meet somewhere else?"

"I don't know what I should do. It would be nice to have them here. It would be nice to have a house fill of children here." Marge smiled as she answered.

"All right then, we'll have them here, tomorrow afternoon, around two?" she then queried.

Marge nodded in agreement, "That's fine with me."

Narcissa finished the invites and then waved her wand and sent the to the owlery at Malfoy Manor, "well, that's that done. Now why don't you tell me what you have planned for today, I know you said something about that yesterday."

"Well…" Marge said, "I plan on doing Harry's room up, getting it done up for him," she whispered to her, "Tiberius is going to help me. If you want to help, you need to get some old clothes that you wont mind ruining. I suggest getting something Muggle."

Narcissa looked intrigued as she asked to borrow something of Marge's that she could resize to use instead. Marge agreed and the two settled into pleasant conversation, only being occasionally interrupted by Harry when he wanted to show them something he could do with his ball.

XxXxX

Harry looked down in confusion at the old t-shirt that was settled over his clothing. He looked up to Aunt Marge and saw that she was in something really old as well. Narcissa and Tiberius was there with them, and they were dressed the same as well.

"What are we doing Auntie Marge?" he asked confused as he looked at the adults.

"We're going to be decorating your bedroom, so its more your bedroom." Aunt Marge told him with a smile on her face as she leaned down to talk to him.

"Can it be green and red? I like green and red." He asked as he looked to them.

The adults smiled and nodded.

"We got green and red for you, since we know that you like those two colours." Aunt Marge told him, a grin on her face as she then picked him up. "You are going to help us decorate your bedroom."

Harry giggled and nodded, "That would be brilliant."

They walked up the stairs to Harry's bedroom. Inside the walls were white, ready for them to paint on. The room was protected by magic, so no drips of paint could get on the carpet. Marge set Harry down and went over to the tins that were in the middle of the room. She pried the lid off a green and ten off a red one. The two colours were bright, but not bright enough to clash with each other.

"Right," Marge said as she poured some paint into trays. "We're going to be using the rollers to paint the walls, and Harry can use a brush. Tiberius has protected all that needs to be protected. So don't worry too much about spillage. It can be cleaned up." She finished as she handed the adults a roller and Harry a medium sized brush.

"What colour goes where?" Tiberius asked, he had decorated for Marge once before in the Muggle way, so he knew what he was doing. He looked to his niece and smiled at her confused look on her face. "This is how we paint Muggle style. It can be fun." He smiled to her.

"Green at the bottom and the red at the top." She answered as she loaded up her roller with the green and got to work.

Harry giggled as he went to the green and dipped his brush in and began to paint. Narcissa watched for a moment before she joined in. Tiberius chuckled and then did the same.

"I like green." Harry hummed as he kept having to go and dip his brush in the paint.

"As do I Harry," Narcissa grinned to him as he carried on painting the green as she had started on the red with Marge.

Harry giggled as he looked to Aunt Marge, he rushed towards her and painted a strip of green on her back.

"Harry!" she gasped in shock, here eyes wide but a small smile on her face.

Harry giggled, "you needed to be decorated as well, you'll look really pretty in the end."

Marge chuckled, as she remembered doing the same thing with her fiancé when they had first moved into the house. Her eyes sparkled and then used the roller and painted the front of Harry's old t-shirt, "there." she nodded, a large smile on her face.

Narcissa laughed, "Oh dear." a soft smile on her face.

Tiberius looked to his niece and then painted a strip on her, "There you go now all of you match."

"Not all of us." Harry sang out as he giggled and moved towards Tiberius and painted a streak on him, but ended up getting a bit of his face as well.

Tiberius chuckled at that as he rolled over Harry's nose, turning it green. "There we go," he smiled.

Marge and Narcissa laughed at the two of them shaking their heads at the two. Tiberius looked to Harry and pulled him closer as he whispered something in his ear. Harry nodded enthusiastically as he looked from him to the two women.

The two stood up straight as they then rushed to the two women and was able to put more green on the two of them. The two women shrieked as they quickly tried to get the two back. It took a while for the four of them to calm down and get back to painting the room. Though occasionally a bit of paint would end up on someone and not on the walls.

Three hours later, the group stood back at they looked to the room. Tiberius pulled out his wand and dried the paint and got rid of the smell that was in the room.

"Well, this looks good." Marge smiled as she looked to the room. "We just need to get everything back in and sorted."

Tiberius nodded and began to bring everything back in. He had helped Marge clean out the room, using magic to shrink and store it in Marge's room. It didn't take long for the room to be set to rights.

"Well, done." Tiberius smiled as he looked to the three.

"Thank you." Harry grinned as he looked to his new room. On his bed were new covers. They were Quidditch ones, though if a Muggle saw them, they would think it was fantasy, "This is brilliant Auntie Marge, thank you so much." He looked to her and then went around the bedroom that was now Harry's room.

"One last thing to do," Marge said as she went to the door of the room and hung something up on it. Harry went to join her as he saw the plaque with his name on it.

The group smiled as Harry hugged Aunt Marge tightly. The four then going downstairs for a late lunch.

XxXxX

Marge climbed up the stairs, Harry held securely in her arms. She had already given the young child a bath and changed him into his pyjamas. Marge walked into the newly decorated bedroom and over to the bed. She placed him in and pulled the covers over him.

"Thank you auntie Marge." Harry said as he snuggled down in the covers.

"So," she said as she tucked the covers around him and smoothed them out, "Like your new bedroom?"

Harry giggled tiredly, "Yep." He looked to her softly and said "Thank you for it Auntie Marge. I love it so much."

"Glad to hear that. Well, lets read you a chapter and then you can go to sleep." She said as she pulled their book out and carried on reading. She kept her voice soft as she watched Harry fall asleep to the sound of her voice. When he was fast asleep she put the bookmarker into the book and put it on the bedside table. She placed a kiss on Harry's forehead, "Sweet dreams Harry." She whispered as she stood up and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her quietly.

Marge walked down the stairs and smiled when she saw Tiberius sitting on the chair, reading one of the few books she kept in the living room. Most of her books were in her room.

"Fast asleep?" he asked as he looked up to her, putting the book away.

She nodded her head as she sat down, "Yes, fast out and happy with his new room."

"Good to hear, it was nice of you to get it done now. It just reassures him that you really do what him. To have a room made especially for him." He said softly as she looked to him.

"I know, its one of the reasons why I did it now. I know I have to have Petunia and Vernon sign, but I know that they will be doing so, no mater what trick I have to use. I wont let them leave without doing so." Marge almost growled as she thought of her brother and sister in law.

"Don't worry, we will get them to sign, you know that." He smiled trying to make sure she stayed calm.

Marge took a deep breath and then relaxed herself, "Yes. Well, Narcissa told me that Neville and Luna will be able to come and join us for a play date with Harry and Draco." She smiled as she then thought of something a lot better than her family.

"Madam Bones said that she and her niece are going on holiday, and that maybe they would join us another time." Tiberius told her, the letter had only just arrived. He picked it u from where he had put it and showed her.

Marge quickly read it and nodded, "Okay," she said smiled.

"I plan to head to Diagon Ally and get some Wizarding sweets for them all. Since they are all going to be Wizarding children, it won't matter so much." He told her.

Marge nodded, "Yes, that sounds like a good idea. On the morning Harry and I will go to the shops and we'll get a few treats in as well."

Tiberius chuckled, "Yes, some Muggle sweets would be a nice treat for them. Something that they haven't had before."

Marge nodded, "That's what I thought as well." She smiled softly as she looked towards the stairs, "Wonder what Draco and Harry will think of tomorrow?" she wondered aloud.

"I believe they will enjoy it, I have no doubt that they will want to do it again as well." He chuckled as he thought on how the two kids would react to tomorrows play date.

"I wonder, should we take them to the park for a bit. I think that would be a little fun as well. I don't know if the Wizarding world would have such a thing?" she asked as she glanced over to him.

"You know, I believe that might be a nice idea. And no the Wizarding world doesn't, we are isolated to small groups most of the time, and find our own entertainment. But a small side trip to the park would be nice." He smiled in answer. "We adults will be around as well, to make sure no child uses accidental magic. Though we are all capable of making sure no one sees anything."

"Don't worry too much, only really young children will be there as it is a school day. So most of the children of Harry's age will be in school." She smiled, "Which reminds me that I need to see about getting Harry enrolled in the school. I need to get his transcripts from his old school and see about getting him set up here."

"What do you think about Draco joining him at school. I know it is Muggle and most would frown on it. But I do think learning in such an environment would be nice for him," Tiberius said, as he thought about the young child, wondering if Lucius would go for it.

"All you can do is ask," she chuckled, "Though I think Harry would love it if Draco joined him at school, he would already have a friend there."

"I think I will." He nodded as he then stood up, "I should leave you be."

"Why don't you stay a little longer, I'll make us both some tea ad maybe we can watch a film?" she suggested softly.

Tiberius smiled, "All right then, some tea and a film."

Marge smiled back and went to the kitchen to make tea, calling over her shoulder, "Why don't you find a film for us to watch."

Tiberius smiled as he went to do just that. The two were soon settled on the sofa watching a film. Relaxing while they had the chance, because tomorrow there were going to be four children around for them to keep an eye on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the wonderful comments and the kudos. So happy that you are enjoying this. You guys are the best. Hope you enjoy this chapter as well.


	26. Day Twenty Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Harry Potter, just messing around for a while.
> 
> Sorry for taking a while to get this up. Been so busy, have to make a blanket for my Nan for Christmas, might post a pic of it on tumblr and I am going to be posting a Story for the 00Q reverse Big Bang sometime tomorrow.

** Harsh Reality **

** Day Twenty-Six **

** The Party **

Harry drank down the rest of his milk and giggled as Marge wiped away the milk moustache from his face. Marge smiled to him as she picked up the now empty plate and glass and quickly washed them up, before leaving them on the draining board to air dry. Harry stood up from the table and went over to her and held her skirt as she dried her hands.

"Come on Harry," she smiled as she walked into the hallway and pulled down Harry's coat first.

"We're going to the shops!" Harry sang happily as Marge tried to help the energetic little boy to put his coat on.

"Harry," Marge called to him, a bright smile on her face, "Stay still for a moment." She told him, as she struggled to get his coat on.

"Sorry Auntie Marge," he said as he stopped dancing about and just rocked a little on his feet as Marge finished doing up his coat and wrapped a scarf around his neck. She got him to wiggle his hands into his mittens and sighed a little in relief when she was done.

"There we go," she nodded as she grabbed her own coat from the rack and put it on, pulling on her own scarf and gloves, "Right, shall we go them?" she smiled as she held out her hand for him to take.

"Okay!" Harry sang as he took the offered hand and smiled up to her.

Marge opened the front door and the two of them walked out of the warm house and into the cold air. She looked down at Harry, who was almost dancing as they walked down the garden path and into the street.

"Why are we going to the shop Auntie Marge?" he asked as he looked up at her.

"We need to get something nice for your friends for when they come over later on." She answered him smiling softly.

"Yay!" he cheered, "It's going to be so much fun Auntie Marge and we'll be the best of friends." He giggled as he was almost bouncing in excitement as he walked along side her.

"It will, and we'll be able to do it again one day." She told him, enjoying Harry's smiling face and the enthusiasm he had for his friends coming over.

"And Hermione will be able to come the next time?" Harry then asked as they reached the shop.

"Yes and Hermione will be able to come." She agreed with him, smiling back to him.

"Awesome," he giggled as they walked into the shop and he looked around.

Marge picked up a basket and walked around, picking out a few crisps, sweets and something for sandwiches as well. She grabbed a loaf of bread while she thought about it, along with some milk. Harry kept near her as he looked around the shop. He smiled to the woman that was standing at the till. Marge looked down to him and smiled as she felt a hand grab her skirt.

"Shall we get some pop as well?" she asked him as she leaned down a little.

Harry looked form the woman and over to Marge as he nodded, "Yes please." He grinned as Marge then led the way over to the fridges and pulled out a bottle of Cherryade, and then grabbed a small bottle of Apple and Blackcurrant squash.

"Okay," she murmured as she looked to her basket and nodded to herself as she went over the mental list she had in her mind. "That's all," she smiled as she then went over to the till and put the basket up, "morning." She greeted the woman.

"Morning Marge," she smiled back as she peered down at the little boy that was clinging to her skirt, "And who is this little cutie?"

"My nephew Harry. He is going to be living with me from now on." She answered, smiling as she glanced down to Harry who was being a little shy.

"Oh, what happened? Nothing bad I hope?" she asked, a little curious.

"My brother and sister in law cant cope with Harry as well as their own. I don't mind at all, he is a wonderful little boy." She said, not telling the truth at all as she felt ashamed of her brother and sister in laws actions.

"That's so nice of you." She smiled as she finished ringing up Aunt Marge's items, "Right, that will be £4.20," she said as she looked up to him.

Marge pulled out her purse and paid as she then put the items into her bag, "See you soon Angie, you take care."

"I will Marge, and you as well." She smiled as she then looked down to Harry and added, "Bye Harry," with a little wave.

"Bye miss," Harry said shyly as he waved back.

Marge walked out of the shop, once again taking Harry's hand as they began to small walked form the local shop to their home. Harry swung his free arm back and forth as he marched beside her, humming a little tune as he did so. Marge couldn't help but smile at what he was doing, it was rather cute.

"When will my friends come?" he then asked as he stopped his marching and walked beside her.

"This afternoon, when it's normally time for us to have a sandwich." She answered him gently.

"Okay." He almost chirped as he began to march and hum once again.

They walked back home and inside the warm house. Marge quickly helped Harry take off his coat, "Right, go and put some cartoons on." She smiled to him as she gently pushed him towards the living room.

"Okay Auntie Marge," he nodded as he gave her a quick hug and ran into the living room.

Marge smiled as she watched him go. She walked into the kitchen and put the shopping away. Marge looked around as she began to think of what she needed to do before the other kids got there. She set to work and began to set things up.

XxXxX

Marge smiled as she looked at Harry, sitting in the middle of the living room with his three friends around him. He was explaining a game that they were going to play. The sofa and chairs had all been pushed back so that they would have some room to play in. She and the other adult there, were all sitting down, watching them all.

Harry had insisted on bringing down some of his toys. Though he was a little bit worried that he wouldn't have anything that Luna would be able to play, since she was a girl.

"How have things been?" Narcissa asked as she looked over to Marge, "he looks very happy."

Marge smiled to her, "he is, though I know that he is still worried about being sent back with my brother. I've tried to get through to him that he won't be going back, no mater what. But he is still scared. I've thought of a few things that I can use against Vernon to make sure that he signs the papers. But I think tricking him might just be the way to go." She said. It have been on her mind for the last couple of days, and as they counted down to the day that Vernon and Petunia would be coming back.

"Trick?" Augusta asked, "May I ask what is going on, you never really told me?" she was curious as she knew that Dumbledore had hidden Harry Potter away with relatives, and that they wouldn't be in the magical world at all.

"Harry came to stay with me for a month. While my brother and his family went on holiday. I've…" she sighed as she trailed off, "I found out that they were abusing him. Starving him, hitting him. So I started looking into finding a way to keep him, to make sure that it wouldn't happen again. We've got Dumbledore on side now as well. Though I think that is because of something else." She finished, not wishing to mention anything about breeding guardians, she believed that it was something that should be kept in the family, so to speak, or at least until she knew everyone better.

"Yes, my nephew has been helping and we have it all sorted. There is only one last thing to take care of, and that is the Muggle side of things. As soon as Marge can get her brother to sign the better." Tiberius said from where he was sat.

"He is all right, isn't he?" Pandora asked as he looked down to the small child and smiled, she could tell that he had a gentle soul.

"He is getting there I would say. I've no doubt that there will be problems. But for now, I'll let him enjoy himself." Marge smiled, as she looked back to the four children playing in the middle of the living room.

"You have to defend Luna!" Harry called out to his friend as she held the stuffed dragon.

"Okay!" she giggled as she swooped the dragon from as high as she could reach and roared as she let it go close to the alien like creature that Draco was holding.

"Help, help!" Neville said as he moved some of the small people shaped toys around the pretend village.

"No one can help you, mwahahahaha," Draco said as he started trying to do an evil laugh, only to break down into happy giggles.

"There will always be help to those that believe!" Luna said as she swooped closer to him as Neville and Harry brought out two small knight figure and advanced on the alien Draco was controlling along with his army.

"Use your fire lady Dragon and help save our village," Harry called out as he pretended to talk for his Knight.

"I will Sir Harry, you have nothing to fear." Luna said as she then roared and pretend to breath fire over Draco's Alien, "Loyal Knights, you must attack and defeat them now! I shall circle around to make sure no more around us!" she finished as she got up and started to run around the group.

"Sir Neville, we must attack," Harry said as he looked to Neville and the two of them moved their knights and started to attack Draco's Alien, Draco pretending to try and stop them.

"You… you have defeated me." Draco said as he let the Alien fall on its side.

"Well done Knights!" Luna said as she pretended to land her dragon next to the two knights and settled back onto the floor with her friends. "Now we have to fix our world." She said as she smiled to them both.

They began to laugh as they finished their little story.

"It's nice to see Draco playing with other children, so carefree, not having to worry about anything." Narcissa said softly as she smiled towards the children.

"My Neville has never really played with children." Augusta said, "I had a lot of trouble letting him out of my sight."

"I can understand that, Abraxus," Narcissa began, "He kept Lucius in line by keeping Draco and I isolated, threatening us all the time. When he finally died, Lucius never wanted us to leave his sight. It's only thanks to Tiberius that we are here at all." She said softly as she looked to her son.

"I don't know how you could cope with something like that hanging over your heads." Augusta said with a shake of her head, she remembered how ruthless Abraxus could be, and that was when they had been at school together.

"Let's play another game," Harry said as he stood up, drawing the adults from their serous conversation and back to what they children were going in the middle of the living room. They smiled as the children began to think of a new game to play.

The rest of the afternoon passed with the five adults watching the children as they played. Sweets and snacks were eaten. Along with a cake that Marge had baked the day before. All too soon it was time for people to leave. Though Harry was a little sad as he said goodbye to his friends.

XxXxX

Harry held onto Marge as she carried him up the stairs. He was tired, but happy with a day spent with his friends. He'd had a small dinner that night. Since he had eaten a lot of sweets earlier on. Marge walked into his bedroom and set him down on the bed, quickly tucking him into it.

"It was fun Auntie Marge," he yawned as he looked up to her, his green eyes beginning to close.

"It was," she smiled down to him as she placed a gentle kiss on his forehead as she added softly, "Good night Harry, sweet dreams."

"Nighty night Auntie Marge." He sighed softly, well on the way to sleep.

Marge smiled as he got up, turned on the small night-light and then left the room. She closed the door behind her gently as she went back down the stairs to where Tiberius was waiting for her. She made a quick detour to the kitchen and made the two of them some tea, and brought out a slice of cake for the two of them. Since there was a little left after the small party.

"Here we go." She smiled as she handed over the mug of tea and the small plate with the cake on it.

"Thank you, and more cake." He grinned as he took them both and settled the plate on his lap, "Today went well I think." He said softly as he watched her sit down.

Marge nodded her head, "Yeah it did. Harry had fun. I don't think it will be too much of a problem to do it again either. Though, maybe not going to the lengths that I went to this time. Keep is something simple." She chuckled, she could admit that she had gone a little over board with things, with the cake and party food, as well as a few games for the kids to play.

"Well, it was the first time for Harry to have so many friends over at once, so I don't think it was a bad thing to do it just this once." Tiberius smiled to her, chuckling lightly.

"We'll have to do it again, in a few weeks, when Harry really understands that he won't be going back to them." She said with a soft sigh, "I know he still believes he is going back. No matter what I say. I tried again just after dinner, you saw…"

"I know. But I think because he hasn't seen then since they left, he still believes that they can and will take him when they come back. As soon as he sees your brother and his family leave, then I think he will believe in you about it. He has to see it to believe it." He said as he stopped her from saying any more about it.

She hummed a little as she blew on her tea a little and took a sip of the hot liquid, "True. I just want to get it over and done with. Wish I could just call him and tell him to come home, because of an emergency. But the little weasel didn't even think of leaving me a way to contact him. I know I could do it if I have to, but that is beside the point. Anything could have happened and they would be none the wiser about it." She ranted a little as she thought of the selfish actions of her brother and sister in law.

"Lets hope what you have planned will work." He said as he looked over to her, he could see the frustration in her face.

Marge grinned, "I know what to do to get my brother to sign. Just wish I could do something with Dudley, from what I have been able to gather from Harry is a bulling little toe-rag, cant believe I thought he was the politest little boy going," she huffed as she then gave a heavy sigh, "I just hope he straightens out. Harry said that there were some bruises that were from Dudley, and if he is doing that already at five, goodness knows what he will be like when he is older." She shook her head a little as she settled down on the sofa a little more.

"The only thing you can do is to hope that things go well for him. If Vernon and Petunia have spoiled him and let him run riot then they will have to face the consequences of that sooner or later. And from what you said, it will be sooner. He has been blaming Harry for most of the things that goes on in that house. With Harry no longer around, he will have no one to blame, and they will figure out that it was Dudley all along." He told her.

Marge nodded, "Maybe as soon as they see that he has done a few things then they will realise that he is going down the wrong path and help him." She hoped, she couldn't stand the thought of another child being ruined by her brother and his wife.

"We'll see about keeping an eye on them. You wont have to have anything to do with them, but we'll find a way to make sure that he will be all right." Tiberius said, hoping that he would be able to come up with something to keep an eye on Dudley.

Marge nodded and their talk turned to other things. Mostly about what they would be doing tomorrow afternoon. Marge was a little scared of what they would be doing, but she knew that it was a long time in coming for Harry and she hoped that she would be able to be there for him. Dumbledore had sent a letter than evening telling her that he would be sending something for Harry tomorrow. Something that may upset the child. She worried a little of what it could be, but pushed it out of her mind as she and Tiberius started to make plans for tomorrow afternoon.

The night came and Tiberius left her alone once again to her thoughts. She got ready for bed, letting Ripper out once more before the two of them made their way up to bed. Marge checked on Harry and smiled as she saw the large grin on his face as he slept. She went to her own room and settled down to sleep, letting the thoughts of tomorrow wait for tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there we go another chapter. I do hope that you have enjoyed this one.


	27. Day Twenty Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Harry Potter, just having a little fun while I can.

**Day Twenty-Seven**

**The Parents**

Harry settled down on the sofa as Marge walked into the room from the kitchen. The two of them had just finished feeding the dogs and Medusa was sat next to Ripper watching her little master as he looked to the TV screen, where he was watching a cartoon. Marge was fine with letting the puppy inside for her to spend a little time with Harry. Marge settled down next to him and picked up a book she had been reading.

Ripper and Medusa began to bark at nothing, causing the two to look over at them. They wondered what was going on to cause such a reaction. Not even a second later a large flash of fire in the middle of the room.

"What is that Auntie Marge?" Harry asked her as he gripped her hand, a little frightened at the large creature that was in the middle of the fire as it disappeared.

" _It's a Phoenix, they are creatures of Light and Warmth. They do no harm to anyone, they can't hurt good people. They can heal people as well._ " Medusa said as she went over to the sofa and sat before her little master.

Harry looked to her and then look to Aunt Marge, she was scared, just like he was, "Auntie Marge," he said as he look up to her.

"Yes Harry," she said as she took a slightly protective seated position on the sofa, making sure that Harry was out of sight. She didn't want him getting hurt by the strange bird that was now in her living room.

"It's a Phoenix Auntie Marge, they can't hurt good people. And it has something?" he said as he looked around Aunt Marge and to the package that it was carrying.

Marge nodded her head; she knew that owls were the ones in the Magical World that would deliver the mail. She didn't know of any other. And she had heard legends of Phoenix's, but then again who hadn't even n the Muggle World.

The Phoenix thrilled a little as he went over to the Marge and handed over the parcel that he had been carrying, along with a letter. Marge took them and put the parcel aside as she began to read the letter.

_To Miss Dursley_

_I hope this letter finds you well. The Phoenix that has delivered the letter and parcel belongs to me, well, stays with me. He is called Fawkes. Harry has met him once before when he was still with his parents. I hope you don't mind me sending him, as he wanted to see Harry again. The package is for Harry, it contains a Photo Album, I realised when talking with you that he does not know much about his parents. I sent word to friends of James and Lily, and they have sent picture back along with small stories of his parents. It will never make it up to the child, but it will help him get to know them just a little bit. One of his parent's closest friends will be getting in touch with you soon. He would like to see Harry again. He had tried with Petunia but was turned away each time. It is up to you what you do with his request._

_Albus_

Marge looked to the parcel and then over to Harry, who was now giggling. Fawkes was playing with him. Going close to Harry and flying around him a little before going close once more. Harry reached out a little as Fawkes settled down on the arm of the sofa. Harry stroked him lightly and Fawkes thrilled happily, causing Harry to giggle once more.

Marge smiled as she picked up the package and opened it. Having a quick look through it. She understood now what Dumbledore was on about. She looked to Harry and watched for a little while longer as Fawkes and Harry played. She smiled as the large Phoenix settled down on the back of the sofa, Medusa watching him closely as she settled next to Harry on the sofa. Marge wasn't too happy about that, but decided to leave it for now.

"Harry," she called to him gentle, getting his attention.

"Yes Auntie Marge?" he asked her politely as he looked to her, smiling happily.

She smiled back and said, "Albus has sent you something very special, so why don't you come and sit on my lap so we can look through it together."

Harry giggled and his face lit up at the thought of a present. "Okay," he nodded as he climbed onto her lap and settled down.

Marge settled the photo album over his little legs and looked over his shoulder as she opened it up. "This is your mummy," she said softly as she pointed to a picture of a beautiful red headed young woman, "And this is your daddy," she finished as she then pointed to the messy haired man that was holding the red head closely.

Harry reached towards the picture quietly, "Mummy, daddy," he whispered quietly as the picture moved and the two waved to him.

"Yes Harry, your mummy and daddy, you look a lot like your daddy but you have your mummy's beautiful eyes," she told him softly.

Harry nodded slowly as he traced his mothers face with his fingers, moving on to his father. "It's not fair," he said with a slight hiccup in his voice, "It's not fair. Why did they have to go, why?" he asked as he began to cry. For the first time in his little life Harry was crying over the lose of his parents.

Marge moved the album aside and wrapped her arms around Harry and cuddled him as closely as she could. "It's not Harry, they should be here for you, they should. I know that they loved you, how could they not love a wonderful little boy like you," she said as her heart broke at Harry's words, "They loved you, and I know where ever they are, they still love you. Just like I do," she whispered as Harry cried and held her, finally grieving for the loss of his parents, parents that he never got the chance to know.

Marge held him for a while longer, knowing that they would be going out a little later. She sighed a little as she held him and comforted him as much as she could while he grieved.

XxXxX

Marge looked at Harry who was on the sofa once more after lunch, looking through the album. He wasn't crying but he was slowly going through it, reading the stories that were written down for him. There was a sad look on his face, and she knew this way the right day for this little visit. She jumped a little when someone knocked on her door. Marge quickly went to answer it and let Tiberius inside, and the two went back into the living room.

"Hello Harry," he smiled down to the child.

"Hello," he smiled back as he lifted up the album to show Tiberius, "look what Mr Albus sent to me. It has picture of my mummy and my daddy and some of me as well, and their friends too. There are stories. Auntie Marge said she would let me read them. She said I can read them whenever I want to," he grinned as he then laid it flat and waved his hand for Tiberius to join him on the sofa.

Tiberius went over and smiled, "They were very brave and they loved you a lot, you know that," he told him gently.

Harry looked sad as he looked to his mother and father and nodded, "I know."

"Harry," Marge called to him, "We need to get ready to go out," she finished as she gently took the album and closed it up, setting it aside for later on.

Harry looked a little puzzled as he didn't know he was going out that day. "Okay Auntie Marge." He said as he stood up and went with her to put his coat on.

Tiberius went over to the two of them when they had finished and said, "Right, I need you both to listen to me, since we are going to be apperating, you need to hold on tightly, all right." He looked between the two of them.

Marge felt a little nervous, but Harry was rather excited about doing something magical again. Tiberius took hold of Harry and held him tightly, as Marge moved closer and Tiberius placed an arm around her, pulling her even closer. Marge couldn't help the slight blush on her cheeks. As the air around them pressed down and with a loud pop, they felt as though they were sliding through a straw. Moments later they were back to normal but when they looked around they were in a sleepy little village.

"Where are we Auntie Marge?" Harry asked as he looked around them even more as he was transferred to her arms.

"We're in a small village called Godric's Hallow. This is where your parents lived with you before they were killed," Tiberius told him softly as he looked to the child.

Harry nodded, "Where did they live?"

"Over there," he said as he led the way to a mostly destroyed house.

Harry looked at it as memories began to flood his mind, "Mummy!" he yelled out as he heard someone scream. "She screamed, the green light hit her, and it hurt, it hurt," he cried as he wrapped his arms around Marge and held her tightly.

"Oh Harry," Marge said as she comforted him as best as she could.

"He remembers," Tiberius said, shocked at what he had heard from Harry.

It took a little while before Harry was calm, and Tiberius then led the way down the street and towards some iron gates. "Harry," he called to the little boy, "This is where your mummy and daddy were laid to rest."

The three went inside the graveyard and Tiberius led the way to where the Potters were buried, he like many other had paid his respects to two very brave people that had sacrificed themselves for the sake of their son.

Marge put Harry down when they reached them and Harry went forwards on his own. "Harry, you can talk to them, they might not answer you back, but I have no doubt that they will be listening to you," Marge said as she and Tiberius moved back a little and let him have a little time with his parents.

"Mummy, Daddy," he said softly as he sat down on the cold ground and stared at their names, "I love you both, and I miss you both," he told them, crying softly. Marge made a move to go to him, but Tiberius held her back.

"Let him," he told her softly. She nodded and the two of them went silent.

"I live with Uncle Vernon and Auntie Petunia and Dudley, but I don't like them. They are really mean, and I love Auntie Marge. She said I would be living with her for always. But what if when Uncle Vernon comes back and they take me away. I'm scared mummy, I want to stay with Auntie Marge," he told them, "I love Mr Tiberius, and Medusa as well, and all the puppies and doggies. They are so much fun and I don't want to leave," he sighed as he sniffled a little.

Harry told his parents as much as he could as he occasionally sniffled in sadness that they weren't there to answer him back. He told them of Draco, Hermione, Neville and Luna, and how he played with Fawkes that day, and the album he had received.

"You are so pretty mummy, and daddy looks really smart," he said, "I promise I'll be really good at school, I'll do my best always and I'll be smart and brave too, just like you and mummy," he told them one last thing as he stood up and turned to Aunt Marge and Tiberius.

Marge went over to him and knelt down, "I'll make a promise as well, I will love you as my son, because you already are. I promise that I will always be there," she said as she glanced from the grave and back to Harry, "Time to go home."

Harry nodded as once again Tiberius apperated them back to Marge's home.

XxXxX

Harry was settled on the sofa once again, looking through the album, just looking at the pictures and not reading the stories. He felt sad, he had realised, truly realised that his mummy and daddy were never going to be coming back to him. He wished and dreamed all the time in his cupboard that they would come and get him. That they would rescue him from Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon and tell them off.

Harry looked at the picture of him with his parents and started to cry. He was scared. Marge startled at the noise and looked over to him. She pulled the little boy into her arms and rocked him a little, hushing him and soothing him as she did so. Marge wondered what had triggered the tears this time. Though figuring out that his parents were truly gone would do it.

"I'm scared," he whispered, hiccupping a little as he did so.

Marge wiped away his tears and looked down at him, "There is nothing for you to be scared off Harry."

"But I am, I'm scared Auntie Marge," he insisted, shaking his head, "What… what if you go away too, like mummy and daddy?" he asked her as he looked up to her, his green eyes filled with tears.

"Oh Harry," she whispered as she pulled him closely and held him, "No one can predict the future, but I will be here as best as I am able to. I will not leave you Harry, you are my special little boy, my gorgeous little boy. How could I leave you?" she said shaking her head a little as she rocked Harry in her arms, "Since the moment you came through that door you were my responsibility. There is more to that as well, because after a little while, I didn't see my nephew Harry," she told him, causing Harry to looked at her wide-eyed. "I saw my son Harry."

Harry held her again tightly, "But what if the laughing man comes, and takes you away in the green light. Mummy couldn't stop it, what if he comes for you!" he almost shouted, holding her even tighter at the thought of the laughing man trying to take his auntie Marge away from him.

Marge held him tightly and told him, "I wont, he wont take me, because we will do all we can to make sure we are safe from him. All right," she reassured as best as she could.

Harry sniffed and nodded as he settled against his aunt, he wasn't fully convinced that the man wouldn't come for her. He would have to talk to Tiberius to see if he could learn magic to protect his auntie Marge from the laughing man.

Marge smiled, glad that she was able to reassure him as she stood up, swinging him onto her hip as she headed for the stairs, "Right, it's time for my little wizard to go to bed." She grinned to him.

Harry giggled as she tickled his tummy for a second as they made their way up the stairs and into Harry's bedroom. She changed him into the transformer pyjamas that he had chosen for that night and got into bed. Marge tucked him in as he yawned. It had been a long day for Harry. Instead of reading him a chapter of a story, she started to tell him something, her voice soft.

"Harry, you have to know that you are my son now. There is nothing on this earth that will take you from me, because I will fight all that try. Whether that is Vernon, Petunia or even Albus Dumbledore, I will fight and I will win. There is nothing more dangerous that a Mother protecting her child. That man found out when he went after you, your Mother got rid of him because she was protecting her child," she told him softly as she rearranged his messy hair a little and lent down, "now, sleep well my little wizard, sweet dreams," she placed a kiss on his forehead and she started to get up.

"Night Auntie Marge, and I love you so much, please don't go anywhere," he called to her as he reached out a hand for her.

Marge smiled softly, "I wont, and I love you so much my son."

"Love you," he yawned again as she got him settled under the covers once more, placing another kiss on his forehead and then left him alone.

Harry opened his eyes as he said to the empty room, "Mummy, daddy, good night where ever you are, please help me watch over Auntie Marge, I don't want to lose another mummy." Harry smiled as he felt a sense of warmth go through him. He turned over and closed his eyes as his mind conjured up a small humming tune that lingered in his memories.

Marge walked down the stairs, Ripper waiting for her at the bottom. He had finally learned not to run under her feet while she was on the stairs. She went into the living room and went over to the sofa. She was about to sit down as she saw the album, still open on the picture of Harry and his parents. She picked it up and looked to it.

"You are two very brave people, I will do all I can to make sure that Harry will be safe and happy. Just help me in doing so, please," she said as she smiled slightly to the picture and then closed it. She felt a slight breeze, a warm one, which was a little odd, since she knew that it was cold outside. She looked to the album and shook her head at the foolish thought as the breeze carried a scent of a summer garden in full bloom.

Marge chuckled to herself at the silly thought in her head as she went into the kitchen to make herself some tea. So she could settled down to watch a little television before she too went to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the awesome comments and kudos, I am so happy that you are all enjoying this fic. Had a bit of a problem a few days ago, someone had copied the first twenty chapters and put it up elsewhere. It has been taken down now, which I am really happy about.
> 
> Can you believe that there are only three more chapters left to go?


	28. Day Twenty Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Harry Potter, just playing around.
> 
> Sorry for not posting, but last week my sister-in-law gave birth to my neice so I have been a little bust with family. Back to normal next week.

**Day Twenty-Eight**

**The Vet**

Harry walked beside Marge as they went down to the kennels. He was quiet, and not bouncing around as he normally was when he went down to see the dogs. Marge sent him a slightly worried look as she entered one of the pens, she smiled as the small pups rushed around her, excited for the food. Medusa went straight over to Harry and gave a yipping bark as she went around his feet a little.

" _What's wrong?_ " She asked him as he looked down to her.

"I'm thinking of my mummy and daddy. I would of liked to have seen them and given them a hug," he sighed a little, still wishing he could of met his parents.

Medusa gave a small bark, " _I know as does Missy Marge, but you are all right, you will see them one day, but it wont be for a very long time. You'll have so much to tell them then._ "

Harry smiled a little and nodded, "I know, but I miss them, I really do and I would like to see what they were like. The stories that I have seen are really nice, but I…" he trailed off.

Marge looked over to him and smiled softly, "I know Harry," she told him, "You would have liked to have gotten to know them as any child would like to know their parents."

Harry was a little surprised that Aunt Marge was able to know what he was talking about, "Yeah," he nodded.

"Well don't you worry, I know that where ever they are, they will be watching over you and I know that they are proud of you, no mater what you do," she tried to reassure him, knowing that nothing would really do that.

"Yeah," he nodded slowly.

"Right, as soon as these little one have finished eating and we clean them up, we are to bring them inside," she said with a smile as the two of them watched as Medusa joined her brothers and sisters in eating.

"Why are they all coming in Auntie Marge?" he asked her.

Marge looked down to him, "Well the Vet is coming to see them so that he can give them a look over and their first set of vaccinations," she told him softly.

"Vaccinations?" Harry asked a little horrified at the thought of them, he'd had to have one several weeks ago, and he remembered the sting of it, "No, you don't need to do that, it hurts," he almost whimpered as he rubbed his arm unconsciously.

Marge knelt down and looked to him, "Oh Harry, I know they are not very nice at all, but they are needed," she told him.

"But why?" he asked her.

"Well, they stop people from become ill by really horrible illnesses. We give them to puppies as well so that they are protected against nasty illness as well," she explained simply, not wanting to do anything more that would end up confusing him.

"So its to make sure that they are always all right and that they don't get ill?" he asked her softly as he took in what she was saying.

She nodded her head, "yes, though they can still get ill, but it lessens the danger of them dying."

Harry looked startled at that, "Oh!" he exclaimed.

Marge gave him a small smile, "nothing to worry about Harry, but that it why we have them, because these ones are really bad and they can hurt the puppy, or even when they are grown up, it can hurt them."

Harry nodded "Okay then, we should make sure to keep them better at all times," he nodded firmly once more as he then looked to the puppies.

"Tony will be coming by to help me," she then told him.

He looked up to her and smiled, "Really?"

She grinned back to him, "Yes, really. He is going to be helping me with the pups, but I do need your help as well. I need you to play with the puppies so that they are having a little fun to take their mind off what they will be going through. I know its not nice for them, just like it isn't for us. But it is needed so they will need a lot of fun and fuss, and that is where I need you."

Harry grinned and giggled a little, "Okay, I'll make sure that they will be having fun and that they will be all right."

"Good to hear Harry," she smiled down to him as she stood up and looked to the puppies, "Well, it looks like they are all finished. Shall we go and get them all cleaned up now?"

"Yes!" He yelled out as he marched over to the puppies and knelt down, they all ran over to him, wanting to play, he giggled as they licked his face and hands, "Stop," he called out, "We have to get you all nice and clean," he told them all.

The puppies didn't really stop, but slowed down a little. Marge knelt down and between the two of them they cleaned them up a little before taking them inside where they bathed and dried them all. Marge was glad that she had put paper down, and covered up her furniture. She knew the mess that it would end up in if she hadn't. She had made that mistake when she had first started.

Soon the puppies were all in the living room. Harry in the middle of the pile as he played with them. Marge stood to one side, watching with a fond smile on her face. She couldn't help but do so, since she loved seeing Harry smiling and laughing when he was having that little bit of fun. Harry was happy, and that made her happy as well. She quickly made herself a cup of tea and settled down to wait for Tony and the vet to arrive, though that wouldn't be for a few more hours.

XxXxX

Tony walked into the living room after being let into the house by Marge. He went over to Harry and sat down on the floor, Harry smiled up at him as he carried on playing with the puppies. Marge left the two of them alone as she went to make herself some tea and to get some squash made up for Tony and Harry.

"Are you enjoying playing with the pups Harry?" Tony asked him as one of the puppies went over to him and climbed over him a little, trying to lick his face.

"Yeah, and Auntie Marge said that Medusa will be able to stay with me soon, and then she'll be in here all the time. But when that happens all the other puppies will be gone with their new homes," he told him sadly as he thought of them all leaving. He didn't like it, even though he knew it must happen.

"I know, but they will all have children to play with as well, just like Medusa does with you," he told him softly, a gently and understanding smile on his face.

"Yeah," he smiled back as he brightened up at that thought. That they would be able to play and have fun just as he was doing, "They aren't going to like the vaccination are they?" he then asked as he looked to the puppies around them.

"No they wont, but sometimes we have to do something that we don't like to make sure that they will be healthy and safe from anything nasty," he told him as he fussed the puppy that was now lying across his legs.

"Here you go boys," Aunt Marge said as she handed the two of them some squash. She then went and sat down with her cup of tea and watched them play for a bit, noting that the vet should arrive soon.

She watched them play for a while, smiling when Harry ended up on the floor on his back, with the puppies trampling all over him as they licked at him. She couldn't help the laughter that bubbled up, as Harry giggled. Even Tony was laughing as well. She almost jumped when someone started knocking on the front door. She got up and answered it.

"Hello Marge," the vet smiled as Marge opened the front door.

"Lizzie, wonderful to see you again," she smiled as Lizzie walked into the house.

"Yeah, how are the pups?" she asked, "I heard from Tony that you have a little trouble with one of the younger ones."

"It was touch and go, but the pups just fine," she answered as she led the way into the living room.

"Good to hear, if you want I could do a quick check up on them while I am here?" she suggested as she looked to the living room, "Hi Tony," she smiled to the young teen that had been helping Marge for the last two years. She froze a little when she saw the young child and looked to Marge, "your nephew?"

"Yes, but soon to be my son as soon as my brother signs the papers," Marge smiled as she looked to Harry, "Harry, he is Petunia's late sisters child. His parents were murdered when he was a baby and Petunia and Vernon took him in, but they are not suited to taking care of more than one child," she said, not giving the real reason, as it was a private matter and didn't want it to hang over Harry at all.

"Ah, and he is going to be helping keep the pups happy?" she said as she smiled down to Harry, who was watching her a little warily.

"Yes," Marge smiled.

"Right, lets get them all checked out and vaccinated," Lizzie smiled as she and Marge began to set to work.

Lizzie and Marge was in the kitchen as Tony brought in the first puppy to be vaccinated, it was Medusa. Tony left and went back into the living room. Harry jumped a little as he heard Medusa yelp sharply and whimper. He got up and was about to run into the kitchen when Tony grabbed him and picked him up.

"It's all right Harry, don't you worry, Medusa is just fine. There is nothing for you to worry about. She just felt the sting all right," he said, hoping to calm the child down as he struggled trying to get into the kitchen.

Medusa came out of the kitchen and gave a sad little yipping bark to Harry, " _I'm fine, mum told me this would happen,_ " she said to her little master.

Harry stopped and looked down to her, "I was worried and scared that something bad was going to happen. I know that it hurts," he said softly as Tony slowly put him down.

"See Harry, she is just fine, and so will all the others," Tony smiled to him as he picked up another puppy and took him into the kitchen.

Medusa now had a collar on her, " _Like my new collar, it's so pretty, and the others will get one when they have had their owwies,_ " she said as she turned around to show it off to him.

Harry giggled a little as he went back down to the floor and began to fuss her a little before the other pups came over to play. One by one the puppies all had their vaccinations and Lizzie went to check on the dogs as well as the younger puppies, they were two weeks old now. Tony and Harry played with the puppies for a while longer until both Tony and Lizzie left them alone.

Marge set up the puppies in the laundry room, they would be better off there and they could continue their house-training as well. Though all her pups seem to get the idea of it pretty quickly. Marge quickly set about making the two of them some lunch and they sat at the table with the pups watching them.

XxXxX

Marge looked to the laundry room, where Harry was once again playing with the puppies, throwing a ball for them all. She smiled as she went back to looking through the kitchen to see what they would be having for dinner. She grinned as she got out the mince beef and decided a Sheppard's pie would be nice and warming for them, and there would be some left over as well, which would make for a good lunch tomorrow.

"Harry," she called out to him, causing him to stop and look over the gate that she had installed ready for the nighttime, she didn't want the puppies to be wandering around the house all night.

"Yes Auntie Marge?" he asked her smiling as the puppies were all sat waiting for him to throw the ball that was in his hand.

"What would you think if I said it would be all right for Medusa to stay with you tonight, in your room, like Ripper does with me?" she asked him softly, a little smile on her face.

Harry looked to her and his eyes went wide as he asked, "Really? She can really stay with me tonight in my bedroom?"

Marge chuckled and nodded her head, "yes, in your room tonight. Think of it as a practice run, since one day soon she will be doing it all the time. She needs to know that she can't be on the bed and that she will have her own bed."

Harry nodded his head vigorously, "yes please and I'll make sure that she wont sleep on the bed, but I don't think we have a bed for her do we?" he then asked, wondering if they would have to make something for her.

"Well, I had Tony buy a small one for her, though when she gets a little older we will go and chose one for her again," she told him, answering his question as she began to fry the mince.

"Okay," he grinned as he then went back to playing with the puppies for a little while.

Marge was humming as she put the dish into the oven a little while later. Harry was now sat at the table. Marge went and sat down as well, since she didn't think it would take that long for the cheese to melt on the top and to harden a little.

"Auntie Marge," Harry said as she looked over to her.

"Yes Harry?" she asked him, wondering what the young child wanted to talk about.

"Do you think it would be all right for my friends to come over again soon?" he asked her, hoping that it would be all right.

Marge smiled and nodded her head, "yes it will be fine."

"Brilliant!" he exclaimed as he almost did a little dance on the chair.

Marge smiled and laughed as there was a slight tapping from the window. She stood up and went over to it, a small brown owl darted in and waited for her on the back of her chair. She took the small letter from him and the owl waited there. She looked to him and then to the letter and opened it.

_To Miss Marjorie Dursley_

_I know that this may come as a surprise to you, but Headmaster Dumbledore has told me that you are now the guardian of Harry Potter. I knew his parents when they were alive. I did once ask his aunt if I could come and see Harry, but they said now. Unfortunately I had to comply with their wishes as the wards around the home would stop me from knowing where it was, or to even get close to it. I am now asking you if it would be all right to come and see Harry._

_I was very good friends with Lily and James, and I knew Harry when he was a baby. I never wanted to be kicked from his life, and I am hoping that you will say yes and let me visit, and hope that you allow me to get to know my nephew, as he might not be related to me by blood, but he is my family._

_Yours Sincerely_

_Remus Lupin_

_PS - The owl is Archimedes and has been told to wait for you so you can reply to me. Albus told me that you do not have an owl at the moment._

Marge finished reading the letter and remembered that Albus had warned her about this. She looked to Harry and then asked him, "Harry, the letter is from a friend of your parents. He would like to see you and get to know you, would you like that?"

Harry thought for a moment and asked, "Why didn't he come before?"

"Because Petunia wouldn't let him," she answered him truthfully.

Harry hummed a little as he began to go over that little bit of information in his mind and then he looked up to her and nodded his head, "I don't mind if he comes, maybe he can come for lunch tomorrow?"

Marge smiled to him and nodded her head, "Well then we shall have him over for lunch," she grinned as she quickly wrote a reply and gave it to the owl. Archimedes flew up and out of the house.

"I wonder what he is like?" Harry queried as he swung his legs back and forth, hoping he would remember someone that was once around his parents.

"Well, we'll find out tomorrow," she said as she pulled the pie out of the oven and dished it up for the both of them.

The day had been a long one for the two of them with the vaccinations of the puppies. Though Harry was excited for the prospect of having Medusa in his room that night, and maybe hearing a little more about his parents from a friend. Marge was a little worried, hoping she had done the right thing in letting the man come and see Harry. She sighed and ate her dinner, spending the night with her nephew and teaching him how to train Medusa a little, before bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the awesome comments and kudos. So happy that you are enjoying this fic. And I still can't believe that I am so close to the end of it! Do hope you enjoy this chapter!
> 
> I am already planning the first part of the sequels, Book One. Now I wont be re-watching the films or even reading the books again. So I am going to be writing it in my own way and not just rewriting JKRowlings work.


	29. Day Twenty Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Harry Potter, just playing around.
> 
> Don't believe how close we are to the end. One more chapter to go. I'm going to be so sad to see the end. I've even written a small bit for the sequel, though I have no doubt that it will change a lot.

**Day Twenty-Nine**

**The Wolf**

Harry moaned as he pushed Medusa off of him. He opened his eyes as he began to giggle as the tongue began to wash his face once more. He pushed her away again as he rolled away ducking under the covers, trying to get away from her. Medusa dug under the blanket and followed Harry.

"No Medusa," Harry giggled as he sat up under the covers and flung them over his head.

" _Time to wake up,_ " she said as she gave a little ruffing bark at him, " _The day will pass you by if you don't get up!_ " she called as she began to run around Harry on the bed.

Harry held his head as he began to get a little dizzy watching her, "Medusa," he called to her as the door to the room opened. Harry looked up and smiled as Aunt Marge came into the room.

"Morning Harry," she said as she then looked to Medusa, who was still running around Harry on the bed, "I see you've already had a special wake up call," she grinned as she went over to the bed. She wasn't that happy with Medusa on the bed, but it was something that they could work on.

"She woke me up by licking my face!" Harry exclaimed as he stood up on the bed and wobbled a little.

" _I liked doing it too, it was fun, and you made a funny noise!_ " Medusa exclaimed as she stopped running around and jumped onto the floor.

Marge laughed a little before she asked him, "Did Medusa sleep on the bed last night, or in her own little bed?"

"She slept in her own bed all night, until she woke me up!" Harry pouted as he held out his arms for Marge to pick him up.

Marge chuckled as she picked him up and settled him onto her hip. She looked down to Medusa and smiled, "Good girl Medusa."

Harry grinned down to her as Marge gave him a morning hug and kiss, as she then set him down on the floor, "What are we doing today Auntie Marge?" he asked her, as he watched her go over to his drawer unit and pulled out some clothes for him to wear.

"Nothing, don't forget that we have someone coming at lunchtime to come and see you," she told him as she helped him get dressed.

"Okay," he nodded.

Soon enough Harry and Marge were both dressed and on their way down the stairs. Medusa and Ripper had both gone down before them, waiting at the bottom of the stairs, out of the way. Harry went down quickly as he went into the kitchen and through the gate and into the laundry room. He picked up their ball, as Medusa went in with him, and started to throw it.

Marge smiled as she watched him for a moment, "You're a good lad Harry," she said as she pulled out the puppy food and dished up for them all, "Harry," she called to him, stopping him from playing with them for a moment.

"Yes Auntie Marge?" he queried as he went over the gate and looked up to her.

"Hand out the bowls to them all, and make sure that they all get some all right," she told him softly, as she began to hand over the smaller bowls for each of the puppies.

"Okay," he nodded as he began to put them on the floor, saying softly, to each of them, "Wait your turn, we've got bowls for you all," he grinned as he put the last one down and then looked to Aunt Marge.

"Well done Harry," she grinned as he bent down a little and picked him up, pulling him out of the room and into the kitchen.

"Are we going to be doing the big dogs now?" he asked her, wondering.

She chuckled, "Yes we are," she smiled as she put him down and the two of them got to work and did up the food for the dogs.

"Okay, lets go!" Harry said, all excited about going and seeing the dogs again. He went to the back door and Marge unlocked it and the two went out, the weather was beginning to warm up a little more now, but it was still cold.

It didn't take the two of them long to hand out the bowls of food to the dogs and to go back inside. Harry went over to the gate and looked to the puppies, who were now finished with their food, but messy. Marge went over and looked down to Harry, messing his hair up a little with her hand.

"Don't do that Auntie Marge, it's messy!" he complained as he tried to push her hand away, giving her a grin. He may have said that he didn't like it, but his expression told the opposite.

"Right, we need to get the puppies nice and clean so they can go back to their mummy," Marge said as she looked to the puppies once more.

Harry nodded and the two of them got to work on cleaning them all up, though Harry ended up just as messy as the puppies in the end. The pups were soon back with their mother and Harry was taken for a quick bath.

"Right," Marge said with a sigh as they got back downstairs, a smile on her face as she set about making the two of them some breakfast.

"Sorry Auntie Marge," Harry said a little sheepish at getting so dirty when he played with the puppies and helped them to eat.

"Don't you worry about that Harry, it's easy to have a bath," she chuckled as she then went back to making the two of them some toast and jam.

Harry and Marge set about eating their breakfast, both of them getting a little nervous for the visit that would be happening a little later on. Harry had wanted Medusa inside with them, and it didn't take long for Marge to agree to it. Especially with the way that she had been able to create a barrier and protect Harry from Dumbledore when he came for a visit.

XxXxX

Harry sat on the sofa and had his photo album open and looked to the picture. He looked over to Aunt Marge as she sat down next to him on the sofa and smiled.

"Auntie Marge," he said softly, gaining her attention.

"Yes Harry," she smiled back to him, looking down.

"This is him, the one that is coming," he said as he pointed to a young man standing next to his mother and father.

Marge looked down and smiled a little as she read the small caption, she nodded her head and told him, "yes, he is the one that is coming, Remus Lupin."

Harry nodded his head and then looked to the window as the front door was knocked. Marge got up as Harry rushed over to the window to look out. He grinned a little as he saw a tall man standing on the front door step. He heard Marge opened the door and greeted the man and soon the man stepped inside and Harry went away from the window and stood in the middle of the room, waiting to see someone who said he had been friends with his parents. Medusa got up from where she was sat and went to stand beside him.

Marge walked into the room, Remus following behind her. She stepped aside and let Remus into the room. Medusa looked to him and gave a cute little sneeze.

" _He's different, like dog, but stronger,"_ Medusa puzzled, wondering what it meant, as she looked to Harry.

Harry glanced down at her for a moment and then back at Remus, "Hello," he said softly.

Remus smiled back to him, "You've grown a lot since I last saw you. You look like your father, but you have your mothers eyes," he said as he put a hand to his mouth and took a deep breath, trying to regain control of his emotion. He hadn't seen Harry since a few days before the Potter family had gone into hiding and finally seeing him again, brought back the loss of Lily and James, as well as Peter, and the betrayal of Sirius.

"You all right?" Marge asked him, as Harry moved that little bit closer.

"Yes, it's… it's hard a little to remember the loss of James and Lily, they were my family," he said softly as he looked to her and then back to Harry.

"Well, come in and sit down. I'll be doing us all some lunch soon, but would you like a cup of tea?" Marge said as she got him to go and sit down on the sofa.

"Yes, I would love one, thank you," he said as he sat down on the sofa, the photo album was open and sitting there.

Marge smiled to him and then walked into the kitchen as Harry went over to the man and stood before him.

"Did you really know my parents?" he asked him as he looked to the man that had scars over his face and a worn look on his face.

He nodded his head, slowly, "Yes, I did. They were the nicest people. I met James when I was eleven and we became friends. He and Lily both helped me a lot with an illness that I have," he told him.

"Really?" he said as he climbed onto the sofa next to him, putting the album away and settling next to him.

"Yes, really. They helped me a lot," he smiled down to him.

"Good," Harry nodded his head as he looked to Medusa, "Medusa said that you are different, like a dog but stronger, what does she mean?" he asked him wondering if he would answer at all.

Remus went a little pale at that as he wondered how he could answer, he was saved as Marge came back into the room and set down a cup of tea, "Thank you Miss Dursley."

Marge smiled to him as she answered, "You're welcome, and please call me Marge," she told him as she went over to her chair and sat down.

Remus smiled to her and nodded, "Please call me Remus as well."

The two smiled as Harry looked between the two of them and asked once again, "What does she mean Mr Remus?"

Marge frowned a little as she asked, "What does who mean Harry?"

Harry looked to her and said, "Medusa said that he is different and that it was like a dog but stronger."

Marge frowned and she looked over to Remus as Medusa went over to him and gave a little sniff, sneezing once again, "What does it mean Remus?" Marge asked him, wondering if he would answer.

"I… well," he said as he didn't know where to begin to answer the question.

"Please tell me Mr Remus?" Harry asked him as he looked up to him.

Remus took a deep breath as he began to answer, explain all about being a werewolf and how his friends had helped him while he was in school and Lily and James before they had gone into hiding.

"Wow!" Harry said, his eyes wide, "You're really a werewolf?"

Remus chuckled at the reaction, though he could see a little bit of fear from Marge, "Yes, though only when it's a full moon, other than that, I'm just like you, a human."

Harry nodded his head as he pulled out his album and settled next to him and said, "Can you tell me about all the people in the pictures?"

Remus chuckled a little as he looked to Marge, she smiled at him and nodded as she stood up, "I can do that for some of them," he told him, not wishing to talk about Sirius at all.

Marge smiled as she walked into the kitchen to start warming up their lunch. She was a little fearful of Remus being a werewolf, but she knew that Medusa would be able to protect Harry. She could hear as Remus told Harry a little about the people in the album, smiling she warmed up lunch.

XxXxX

Remus looked up as someone else entered the house. He blinked a few times and looked to the man, he looked slightly familiar. Harry was sat next to him and grinned as he saw the man. He jumped from the sofa and onto the floor going over to him grinning all the time.

"Mr Tiberius!" Harry exclaimed as he turned to look at Remus for a second before looking back at Tiberius, "he knows my mummy and daddy and he was telling me about them, and he is werewolf too, isn't that brilliant!" he said, almost jumping up and down, excited about all the information he had been able to get from Remus.

Remus paled when Harry told the man his secret. He looked to him and waited for the disgust. Instead he watched as the man knelt down to Harry and smiled to him.

"Is that true?" he asked as he glanced over to Remus, he could tell that it was true.

"Yep!" he said nodding his head, "And Auntie Marge said he could stay for dinner, are you staying for dinner as well?" he then asked.

"Yes I am," he nodded smiling as he hugged Harry a little and then stood up and looked to Remus, "I know that a lot of people are fearful of Werewolves, but I'm not one of them, unless it was the full moon," he told him, smiling softly, hoping to reassure the young man that he was fine with the fact that he was a werewolf.

Remus nodded his head as he said, "Thank you," he voice was shaking a little as Marge walked back into the room.

"I'm Tiberius Fubster-Malfoy, though I have mainly dropped the Malfoy. My brother didn't like the fact that I wouldn't have anything to do with Voldemort," Tiberius said as he introduced himself to the man, since he hadn't done so yet.

"I'm Remus Lupin," he gave a small smile back, still a little unsure of the man.

"Right, dinner will take a little longer to cook, so lets sit down," she said as she brought in a tray with tea on it for the three adults and some squash for Harry.

"Thank you Auntie Marge," Harry said as he sat back on the sofa and took the cup carefully in his hands and took a sip before he put it on the end table.

"So, will it be all right for me to come and see Harry on occasions?" Remus finally asked, wondering if he would be able to see his honorary nephew sometimes. He had missed seeing him grow over the last few years, and he didn't want to miss any more. Harry was the only family he had left, and that fact hurt him. It hurt even more when he was not allowed to see him.

Marge looked to him and smiled, "I don't think Harry would have it any other way."

Remus smiled, "Thank you. I've missed too much because Petunia wouldn't let me see him. I don't want to miss any more of his childhood."

"What do you do these days Remus?" Tiberius asked the young man, he knew that most werewolves weren't able to find jobs, but some could do a little work on occasions.

"I've been tutoring pre-Hogwarts students. Most of the parents know that I'm a werewolf, though they are a little wary of me at first and tend to watch me very closely for a little while. It brings in enough so that I can live," he said with a little shrug. He was teaching three students at the moment, aged between Four and Six, around Harry's age.

Tiberius smiled at that, "Hmm, that is a good idea, to teach them a few things before they leave for Hogwarts. Should be done for the Muggleborns as well. They should be introduced to their abilities before they get their letters," he sighed, it was something that he had said many times. Since a lot of Muggleborns didn't know the basics that all Wizarding children learnt before they went to school.

Marge looked to him, "Well, the children that receive puppies from here learn a little about their abilities, so it's not much of a shock for them, it's the parents that I feel for. I can understand not telling them, to keep is secret, but telling them and then saying that their child will have to go to another world to learn and they can't go with them, that's hard, especially at such short notice."

Tiberius nodded, "it might be why a number of them refuse to let their children go," he paused for a moment and then looked to Remus, "How would you feel teaching a few Muggleborns as well as Wizarding children?"

"As what?" Remus asked him, wondering what the man was going on about.

"I plan to have some of the Muggleborns that come here be introduced to the Wizarding world, and I would like you to teach them, and few others the basics, as you do with the Wizarding children. Once a week to come here and teach them all, a small class of around six," he said as Harry was watching them all closely.

"Can Hermione and Dean come, I liked Dean and I like Hermione as well. And can Draco come, and Neville and Luna?" Harry said as he got the gist of what Tiberius was saying.

Tiberius laughed to him and Remus couldn't help but chuckle at the excited child, "At the moment I am teaching Susan Bones, Astoria and Daphne Greengrass," he said as he wondered if he could teach them all at the same time. He was spending a day with each of the children at the moment.

Tiberius nodded, "I'll need to make a few plans, how about I'll Owl you when I have everything sorted out?" he said as plans began to form in his mind.

Remus nodded, "That's fine with me."

They carried on talking for a while longer before Remus and Tiberius went home. Marge tucked Harry into bed, a worried look on his face. He knew that tomorrow was the day that Vernon and Petunia were coming back. She bent down kissed him goodnight saying, "Don't worry Harry, I'm not letting you go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the wonderful comments and the Kudos, so happy that you guys are enjoying this. Do hope that you liked this chapter!


	30. Day Thirty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Harry Potter, just having fun.
> 
> Well here is the last chapter, and I do hope you enjoy it!

**Day Thirty**

**The End?**

Harry sat on the window seat, looking out of the window and out to the front garden. To him it felt like only yesterday when Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia left him with Auntie Marge. But on the other hand, it also felt like a lifetime ago. He was scared, scared that Aunt Marge wouldn't be able to keep him, scared that he would be going back to the Dursley's. He didn't want to leave, he felt as though he was finally home here.

Marge walked into the room and smiled a little as she saw Harry sitting there. She went over to him and sat down on the other side as she said softly, "There is nothing to worry about Harry," she tried to reassure him, hoping that she would be able to get through to him that he wouldn't be going anywhere.

He looked to her and nodded his head, "Okay," he said as he got down and went over to her, climbing into her lap. He wanted to believe her, but nothing good ever lasted for him, he knew that.

"Come on, let's get you dressed. Tiberius is coming over and he is bringing Draco with him," she told him as she stood up, holding him in her arms as she grabbed some clothes for him and helped him to dress.

It wasn't long after breakfast that the front door was being knocked. Harry jumped up, a smile on his face once more as he thought about playing with Draco, and maybe just forgetting for a while of what was to come that evening. Marge reached the door first and opened it, smiling at Tiberius and Draco as they stood on the doorstep.

"Hi Harry," Draco said as he walked past the two adults and over to his friend. He had been told by his Uncle that Harry was stilled worried about being sent back to his Aunt and Uncles home, even though people had tried to reassure him that it wouldn't happen.

"Hi Draco," Harry smiled slightly at him and the two of them walked into the living room, where Harry had brought down a couple of his toys. Though he didn't really feel like playing. Marge watched them go and then went into the kitchen with Tiberius so they could talk a little of what they would be doing later on.

Draco sat down and looked over to Harry, "You okay?" he asked him, wondering if he was, since the other was quiet.

Harry looked to him and shook his head, "Not really, I'm scared Draco, sacred that Auntie Marge will think it would be better for me to be with Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia again. I really don't want to go, I want to stay here, she's brilliant is Auntie Marge," he told him in a rush.

Draco went over to him and sat done, putting an arm around his shoulder, "it will be okay. Miss Marge wont sent you away, she loves you, you can see that. She will never send you away. She got my daddy to help in making sure that you will always be with Miss Marge," he said to him a smile on his face.

Harry nodded his head, "But what if Auntie Marge has no choice but to let me go back?" he asked, worried.

"Uncle Tiberius wont let it happen either, so you don't have to worry," he told him once more reassuring Harry that he would be fine. And that no one would be letting him back to his Aunt and Uncle.

Harry nodded his head, "Okay, if you say so," he said softly.

Draco nodded his head, "I can tell you all about Hogwarts, my mummy has been telling me a lot," he grinned as he looked to him.

Harry smiled at the thought of learning a little about the school he would be going to when he turned eleven, "Okay, tell me," he grinned, worries forgotten for the moment.

"Well," he said, "Mummy said that there are lots of staircases and that they move all the time. She told me that some of the steps disappear. So your foot might get stuck and you can easily get lost. Mum said that she will try and draw a map for us all," he told him of what his mother had began to explain to him about the school.

"Wow," he exclaimed as his eyes were wide.

Draco nodded enthusiastically as he added, "Yeah, and she said that the Great Hall has a brilliant ceiling, but she wont tell me what because she wants me to see it for the first time myself. Said that it would spoil things for me if she told me everything," he told him, smiling happily.

"I can't wait to go, it will be brilliant," he said as he smiled to his friend.

"I know, and it will be really fun, because we will be going on the train to get there and we'll meet others like us and then we'll be sorted into a house. My mummy and daddy were both in Slytherin, so I hope I am as well. Though mummy says it doesn't mater what house I am in, since she loves me. Daddy was just quiet, but I don't think he cares that much," Draco smiled as he glanced over to Harry as they now sat opposite each other on the floor, a couple of toys between them.

Harry nodded his head and then asked, "Mr Remus said that my mummy and daddy were in Gryfindor. I know that there are other houses as well, but I don't know what they are, do you know them?"

Draco nodded his head as he began to tell Harry what his mother had told him about the houses of Hogwarts. Harry listened intently, smiling at the things Draco was telling him. It made him more excited about going to Hogwarts in a few years.

XxXxX

Marge stood in the doorway watching the two children as they talked about Hogwarts. She walked back into the kitchen and sat down, put her hands around her mug of tea and smiled over to Tiberius, "Thank you for bringing Draco over, I think it's helped Harry forget about later on," she told him, her voice soft.

He smiled back to her, "You're welcome. I thought that Harry would be a little scared about Vernon and Petunia coming back and I decided it might be a good idea for me to bring Draco over so he would have someone around that might be able to distract him a little."

She nodded her head, "Yeah, it was a good idea I was going to ask you about doing so, but I didn't know if it would be all right to do so."

"So," he said with a small sigh, "How are you going to be doing this?" he asked her, he had heard her go through a number of ideas, and wondered how she was going to be approaching her brother about signing the papers.

She looked over to him and told him, "Well, I thought at first I would just try and get him to sign them saying that they are for something else, like that Harry was in trouble and that something needs to be signed before I let him go," she said as she told him one of the ideas that she had.

Tiberius nodded his head as he thought it over, "Sounds plausible, and because of how Vernon is, he would believe it as well," he agreed with her.

"Yeah," she sighed sadly at the thought of her brother thinking ill of Harry, "I don't want to use that route but I thought it might be the easier one for him to be able to fall for. He believes the worst of Harry already and thinking him in trouble and having to sign something about it. He would just do it because he is angry, wont even read it, he will just think about trying to get to Harry to…" she trailed off, knowing exactly what her brother would have done with Harry if he ever had the chance to get near him again.

"Okay," he said with a sharp nod, knowing where her mind was going, "But he wont have that chance to go anywhere near him, Marge. You know that," he added softly as he reached over and placed a hand on her, comforting her just that little bit.

"But he will be here, and Vernon is not one to let things go lightly," she sighed, wondering if she would be able to keep Vernon away from Harry, she didn't want her brother to go any where near Harry. Didn't want the child to be scared that he would be going back to them.

"How about if I have him at mine for the evening, show him a few magical things to try and keep his mind off what might be happening over here?" he suggested, a smile on his face as he glanced over to her.

Marge thought for a moment, "Yeah, I think it might be a good idea, I don't want him scared and being with you, learning things as well. Well that just might be the best thing for him."

Tiberius smiled, "Right, I'll have Draco with me for a little while longer today before he has to go home, so I'll have the two of them over there for a little while at least."

"Good," she stood up and put her empty cup into the sink, "I don't know what time they will be coming back. They said anytime from 3 o'clock. So we have about half hour left before we should start expecting them."

"Right, I think we'll go over to mine now, you have the papers and everything that you need?" Tiberius asked her as he stood up and joined her near the sink.

Marge nodded her head, "yes, I've got everything. If I can work hi up enough Vernon wont even read them, he will be distracted, he tends to believe what I tell him anyway."

"Good, right lets go tell them that they are coming over mine for a while. We'll take a few toys to keep them busy as well," he said as the two of them then walked into the living room, where the boys were playing quietly.

"Harry," Marge said as she walked closer to him and knelt down.

"Yes Auntie Marge?" he asked as he smiled to her.

"You and Draco are going over to Tiberius' house for a little bit, okay?" she told him softly.

"Really?" Harry said as he and Draco stood up and looked to the two adults.

"Yes, and I'm going to show you and Draco a few things as well," he smiled as the two looked excitedly at him.

"What are you going to show us Uncle Tiberius?" Draco asked, almost bouncing on his feet.

"Just a few things," he said cryptically smiling at the two of them.

"Okay!" Harry grinned as he and Draco looked to each other and then back to the two adults.

Tiberius helped Marge back onto her feet and smiled to them, "Yes, now go and get ready to go out, make sure to have your coats. It might only be a short work, but it is cold," she told the two of them before they could even think about going out of the house without them.

The two quickly got ready, and Tiberius shrunk a few toys and put them in his pockets so that he could take them over. Marge stood on the doorstep and watched them go, she was already feeling a little lonely without Harry there. She sighed to herself. She needed to make sure Vernon signed, she only needed his signature and then Harry would be hers. She settled down with another cup of tea to wait for her brother and sister in law to come back.

XxXxX

Vernon walked up the garden path to his sisters small home. The smile that had been on his face over the last month began to fall. He had enjoyed his holiday with his family, without the freak nearby to ruin it. Now it was time to pick him up and go back home. The front door opened and he smiled to his sister. He just hoped that the freak had behaved himself and not got into any trouble. He would kill the miserable wretch if that was the case.

"Marge," he smiled as he embraced his sister, "Wonderful to see you."

Marge cringed as she hugged her brother back, all she wanted to do was to push him away and punch him on the nose, "You as well Vernon."

"How was the little blighter?" he then asked after Harry, wondering if he had behaved himself.

"Fine, mostly. I have a little trouble with him over the last few days," she told him and then added, "I just need you to sign something about it and that's it. Nothing else will bother you," she smiled warmly at him, hoping that it would put her brother at ease. Though she still wanted to boot the bastard up the arse for what he had done to such a precious child.

Vernon went red in the face, anger making itself known, "What did he do?" he asked and then added, "Where is he? I'll teach that little bastard to ignore what I told him!" he bellowed, looking around the living room as they walked into it.

Marge cringed once again as the loud bellow was right in her ear, "He is with my neighbour Tiberius. I didn't think you would be back just yet. I'll go and get him after you have signed the papers. He is being taught a few lessons over there at the moment," she told him, wanting to get him to sign the papers as soon as he could. She was beginning to get a little angry herself at the way Vernon was acting.

"Fine, I'll sign them and then deal with the little bastard. Just wish I could get rid of him," he grumbled as he looked to his sister.

"Why can't you?" she asked him, "It should be easy to leave him at an orphanage somewhere," she said, though she really knew why he didn't just do so.

"Petunia said it has something to do with family obligations. She hates the little bastard too. He is just like his parents, freaks and worthless," he answered her as vaguely as he could.

Marge knew it was because of the money that Petunia was getting from having him in the house. Though that had already been stopped. Since Harry was now hers, mostly. She just wished she had realised earlier how greedy her brother and sister-in-law were. Maybe she would have been able to figure things out about Harry before.

"Well, just think of getting rid of him when you sign then. It was a recommendation of a new reform school for troubled kids. Boarding for the weekdays and then the weekends at home," she said, knowing that just keeping him angry wouldn't work in getting him to sign. But to actually have something that he would like to happen, that would work.

"Excellent thought Marge," he grinned as the two of them made their way into the kitchen.

Marge put the papers in front of him and without even reading what was written he signed them. Marge stood beside him, smiling happily that he hadn't done so.

"Come on back out the front. We'll be getting Harry there," Marge smiled at him as Vernon looked to her, wondering where Harry was. Vernon nodded and headed out the kitchen and Marge quickly signed the papers, a flash of light and copies were made and disappeared to other places.

Marge then followed Vernon outside and she stood on her garden path looking at him. The smile that had been on her face was no longer there.

"So, where is the little freak?" he asked her. He wanted to hurry up and get home, and to deal with the little bastard.

"You wont be getting him back," She told him, her voice hard and cold, "Do you really think Vernon Aaron Dursley, that I would condone such brutal treatment of a child. I don't care that that sweet little boy can do magic. I have a magical friend, and he means so much to me as well. Both he and Harry do. I despise you Vernon, and I know all about the money you were getting for him. How much of that was actually spent on him? I'm betting not a bloody penny of it. No wonder you could afford a drip to Disney World for a whole month. Well, that all stops now, you wont get no more for him. You and that bitch of a wife of yours disgust me," she told him as she advanced on him, poking him in the chest as she corralled him towards the garden gate.

"He is a freak, they all are! They need to be killed, put down like animals, because that's all they are!" he shouted at her, defending himself as Petunia got out of the car and towards them a little, worried about the shouting.

Marge couldn't help it, the Dursley temper was in her just as much as Vernon. She brought up her fist and slammed it into her brother face. Vernon flew over the garden gate, Petunia going over to him and knelling down beside him, "I want nothing to do with you or that horse of a wife of your, nor the bullying little toe-rag you call a son. Maybe if he changes his ways I might talk to him when he is older, but I don't want nothing to do with any of you," she told him, "that boy of yours will be in jail before you know it if he doesn't change his ways and belt up," she was breathing hard as Vernon looked up to her, his nose bleeding slightly, as she opened the gate and moved a little closer to them.

"He is a little freak, just like that whore of a sister of mine," Petunia said as she stood up and went over to Marge, "There whole kind are nothing but freaks!" she shouted in Marge's face.

Marge shook her head, "He isn't a freak, Lily was a wonderful woman who cared about everyone. Oh yes," she said as she saw Petunia pale, "I leaned all I could about James and Lily, even met a friend of theirs. The only freaks I see are you and Vernon."

"They are, she was a no good nothing whore who fucked off and got herself killed, and left us with the little freak!" Petunia yelled once more.

Marge had enough and brought up her fist again as she punch Petunia this time, sending her to sit on the ground next to her husband, her nose bleeding as well. She looked at them both with a cold look in her eyes.

"I want you to leave and never come back. If you do one thing to try and get Harry back. I will send all the evidence Tiberius and I have gathered about the abuse that Harry has suffered at your hands and send it to the police," Marge said coldly. She thought of the harm that these two had caused to Harry, and the only reason why she hadn't in the end was because at first Vernon was her brother, and then when she had thought to do so, Harry had turned out to be magical and could call that World to the attention of the Muggle World.

Petunia and Vernon got up, looking at her as they back away to the car. The turned as they heard the pounding of little feet on the pavement and saw Harry darting towards them. A worried look on his face. Vernon went to move and grab the child and Marge moved forwards and pushed him to the floor once more.

"You don't go near him Vernon," she told him as Harry ran to her and wrapped his arms around her waist looking to Vernon and Petunia.

Harry looked at them and hugged Marge even more, scared.

Tiberius walked over to them, following Harry, "Sorry Marge, he was too worried about you for me to keep him in the house. He used magic to get out of the house," he told her, a soft smile on his face.

Marge smiled down to Harry and the looked to Vernon and Petunia as she said, "Leave and never come back."

Vernon and Petunia looked to one another and got back in the car. Both of them bemoaning that the freak had bewitched Marge. Marge wished she had magic so she could hex the two of them. The three of them watched as the car started up and drove away. She sighed in relief, finally Harry was with her for good there was nothing that they would be able to do to get Harry back.

"They're gone now Harry," she said as she looked down to him.

Harry nodded as he walked down the street, away from her a little. Watching the car as it drove into the distance. He finally believed that he would be staying. They had gone and he was still there. He wouldn't be going anywhere. Harry then turned to look at Aunt Marge.

"You're going to be my mummy?" Harry asked her in a small voice, wanting to be sure.

"Yes, I'm going to be your mummy forever," she smiled back to him, her heart was light and about ready to burst. The cloud that had been hanging over them was no longer there.

Harry ran back to her as Marge dropped to her knees. Harry ran into her open welcoming arms and wrapped him in a tight hug. He was there to stay, he would never be leaving.

"I love you," Harry said with a slight hitch in his voice as he added a whispered, "Mummy."

Marge couldn't help the tears that began to fall from her eyes at the words. This sweet little Angel was now her and no one could take him away from her. She looked up to Tiberius and smiled to him through her tears. He smiled back and nodded, there was so much to teach Harry.

Marge stood up, picking Harry up and they walked into the house once more. She had a son.

"Right," Tiberius said, "Let's go out for a meal tonight. A dinner to celebrate. And we'll go to a magical restaurant?" he suggested softly.

Marge nodded her head, "Yes, that sounds like a good idea."

Harry looked to him and smiled, "It'll be fun Uncle Tiberius," he said, a little shyly, wondering if he would be all right with being called that. Like Draco called him that.

Tiberius smiled and nodded, "Yes it will, wont it."

Harry grinned and then looked back to Marge, "Mummy," he said softly, trying it out a little, and wiping away the stray tears.

"Yes Harry, my little boy, my son," she grinned, he was hers, he was hers and she couldn't help but feel as though she was floating.

Tiberius smiled at the pair of them as they talked and got ready to go out. At every single time they talked to each other Harry would call Marge Mummy, and Marge would call Harry he little boy, or her son. It didn't take long for them to apparate out of the house and towards Diagon Alley. This was only the beginning of the adventure for Harry. He had a lot to look forward to, with Hogwarts when he turned eleven, and there as a lot for him to learn before that and afterwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading this story. I still can't believe how many of you like it. Do tell me what you all think. It will be a while before I get around to doing the sequel; I am trying to finish off a few of my other fics before I start another one. At the moment, each week I edited thirteen chapters, which is a lot, since I do write some of the chapters as well during the week.
> 
> Well, thank you all for the brilliant and wonderful reviews over the years. I do hope you will be around when I start the sequel. I've already planned it, and have a very, very, very rough (going to change nearly all of it) first chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you all think? Please review and tell me, would love to know.


End file.
